Nueva Generación
by Nighttime la murcielago
Summary: Las Ppgz y los Rrbz están casados y con hijos, pero un día desaparecieron de la ciudad dejando a sus hijos solos, Mojo secuestro a tres de ellos y los levo por el mal camino; pasando 16 años desde la desaparición de las ppgz y rrbz los villanos controlan la ciudad hasta que aparecen 3 chicas que no son lo que parecen ¿Quiénes serán y que pasara?
1. Prologo

**Hola mies queridos lectores estamos comenzando por fin otra historia una que tu has elegido y espero que la disfrutes tanto como "Eres mi hija" así que comencemos... ^u^**

 **Prologo: **

*Narra Narradora*

La pacifica vida que vivía la linda ciudad de New Tonsville se habia acabado, aunque nadie sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero a veces hay que aceptar las cosas que el destino tiene destinado para nosotros. En aquel entonces la gente vivir tranquilla, feliz sin ninguna preocupación ya que su ciudad era protegida por sus heroicas heroínas las PowerPuff Girls Z junto a sus adorables esposos, los ex villanos RowdyRuff Boys Z. Se preguntaran cómo es posible que una heroína y un villano pueden estar juntos, pues es fácil después de que las ppgz derrotaron a Him las chicas a sus 15 años empezaron a sentir sentimientos hacia sus contrapartes masculinos y ellos tambien sintieron lo mismo hacia sus contrapartes femeninas teniendo solo 16 años, pasando un año y los 6 empezaron a salir cada uno con sus contraparte en secreto. Un día los Rrbz fueron golpeados por unos rayos z blancos por culpa del profesor dándoles poderes y decidieron unirse a sus novias ese mismo día la ciudad tambien se enteró de la relación de las ppgz con los rrbz a pesar de que al principio nadie lo acepto porque creían que era un truco de los chicos pero ellos no se rindieron y lucharon por el amor de las chicas y demostraron que si las querían convirtiéndose en los héroes de la ciudad junto con las chicas y así lograron permanecer juntos.

Todo era tranquilidad con el paso del tiempo las ppgz se casaron con los rrbz cuando ellas tenían 17 años y los chicos tenían 18, fue la noticia del siglo para la ciudad cuando un año después las chicas habían tenido hijos; cada pareja habia logrado tener mellizos ósea un niño y una niña, estaban tan felices con su nueva vida pero todo tuvo que acabar cuando unos meses después había aparecido un nuevo enemigo muy desconocido, las ppgz y los rrbz tuvieron la misión de ir a buscar a ese enemigo, se habían despedido de sus amigos, familiares y sobre todo de sus hijos pero juraron que volverían para poder estar juntos como una familia, lo que no sabían es que tal vez sería la última vez que los verían. Pasaron unas semanas desde que las ppgz y los rrbz se habían ido a su misión y los villanos aprovecharon para causar caos en la ciudad, la gente rezaba para que sus heroínas y héroes queridos regresaran pero lamentablemente nunca regresaron, el profesor y el alcalde preocupados mandaron equipos de buscada para que los encuentres esperando que estén bien pero nunca los encontraron y supieron que no habrán salido vivos de esa misión o al menos eso creían. Iban a poner en adopción a los hijos de las ppgz y rrbz para que tuvieran una vida hasta que un trágico día el laboratorio fue atacado por Mojo Jojo, Peludito, La banda gangrena y Los chicos Ameba, destruyeron medio laboratorio y Mojo Jojo rapto a sus 3 nietos; hijos varones de las ppgz y rrbz para luego intentar asesinar a sus nietas e hijas mujeres de las ppgz y rrbz pero milagrosamente fueron salvadas por el profesor el cual temiendo por la vida de estas niñas se las entregó a la única persona que puede confiar….La señorita Keane ex profesora de las ppgz que sabía el secreto de las chicas y gustosa decidió cuidarlas hasta el día en que deban saber la verdad. El alcalde y el profesor decidieron que lo mejor sería que durante estos años las niñas no supieran nada sobre la vida de sus padres ni sobre lo que les habia pasado hasta que las pequeñas tuvieran la edad suficiente para saber la verdad y tampoco que tenían hermanos y primos que no sean ellas. El profesor después de haber entregado a las pequeñas a su amiga más confiable, cerró el laboratorio hasta que se arregle todos los destrozos que habían causado. Y esperaba que algún día las hijas de sus creaciones tomaran el lugar que les corresponde como las nuevas heroínas de la ciudad y trajeran de nuevo la paz y la armonía.

 **Nos vemos en el primer capitulo y no olviden el cuestionario que estoy haciendo en "Eres mi hija" de que ustedes me preguntan algo que quieran saber sobre mi y yo respondo bueno nos vemos bye ^u^**

 **Capitulo 1 "Años después"**


	2. Años Después

**Hola a todos mis lectores aquí les traje el primer capitulo de "Nueva Generación" como verán ya regrese de mi viaje de Praga del cual debieron estar al tanto de eso leyendo mi ultima publicación de "Eres mi hija"; tambien quiero informar que espero con ansiosas las preguntas que me aran del cuestionario, pero seguro ya deben saber la mayoría ya que mande mensajes privados a cada uno de los que tienen cuenta, bueno los que no saben se los explicare después ahora comencemos...**

 **Nota: lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los niños de las ppgz y rrbz**

Capítulo 1 "Años Después"

*Narra Narradora*

Ya han pasado 16 años desde la rara desaparición de las Powerpuff Girls Z y Los Rowdyruff Boys Z, la ciudad se habia vuelto un caos total y tambien se habia vuelto demasiado peligrosa, los villanos habían tomado el control de la ciudad y nadie ni siquiera el alcalde podía detener esto. La gente les temía a todos los villanos que aparecían en la ciudad pero habia un grupo que eran los más temidos, eran conocidos por sus destrozos a la ciudad y su grupo estaba conformada por 3 chicos mejor llamados como los "Rowdy Blackness Boys Z" ya que son los nietos de nada ni nadie más que el primer y más malvado villano que había aparecido en la ciudad Mojo Jojo.

Si después de que Mojo haya raptado a los 3 hijos varones de sus muchachos Brick, Butch y Boomer Jojo que los habían tenido con las ppgz que habían desaparecido los 6 sin dejar rastro, los cuido durante todos estos años que habían pasado con el amor que un abuelo les pueda ofrecer a sus queridos nietos, lo malo es que jamás les conto que tenían otras hermanas y los llevo por el mal camino convirtiéndolos en villanos muy peligrosos al igual como lo habia hecho con sus hijos pero el juro que evitaría que sus nietos cometan el supuesto error que habían cometido sus muchachos antes de desaparecer y eso era tomar el camino de la justicia y el bien.

En cambio después de que la señorita Keane se le fuera entregada a las hijas mujeres de las chicas para mantenerlas a salvo hasta que llegue el momento, a pesar de que Keane habia tenido ya una hija propia, ella las ha estado cuidando como si fueran suyas, les habia dado de todo lo que ella podría ofrecer, una muy buena educación y cada vez que las niñas querían algo ella se los cumplía; ella les habia contado solo de que las 3 eran primas, pero como se lo habia prometido a su amigo del alma el profesor Untonio no les conto nada más ni de lo que les paso a sus padres, ni de cómo eran y menos sus nombre, ni siquiera que tenían hermanos que fueron capturados por un mono malvado y ni de que eran hijas de unas heroínas solos por su seguridad. Las niñas a pesar de eso intentaron con todas sus fuerzas saber más de su pasado pero Keane dijo que no podrá decirles nada hasta que llegue el momento adecuado para que sepan la verdad.

Y sobre los demás el alcalde seguía siendo el alcalde de New Tonsville y la señorita Bellum seguía siendo su secretaria solo que ambos por temor a que los villanos los atacara no puede hacer nada para que ellos tuvieran el poder para espantar a la ciudad las veces que querían, sobre todo la señorita Bellum para evitar que el alcalde no salga de su cargo tuvo que sufrir el agrado de convertirse en la esposa de Peludito y tener un hijo con él; quien lo habia conseguido con la amenaza de que si no se casaba con el destruiría toda la ciudad con los villanos hasta dejarlo cenizas y ella no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Ahora se preguntaran que paso con el profesor Untonio, después de que haya cerrado su laboratorio hasta que lo reconstruyeran, se fue a vivir con su hijo, su esposa que habia regresado del espacio y su mascota poochie a un departamento a un pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad y solo regresaban a la ciudad los domingos; claro que todavía tenía contacto con el alcalde para que le dijera la ultimas noticias claro que se decepciono al saber que los hijos hombres de sus pequeñas ppgz y rrbz hayan tomado el camino del mal pero sobre todo lo que más le emocionaba era que tenía contacto con Keane para que le mandara fotos de las pequeñas niñas y se emocionó al ver como crecían y veía que se parecían tanto a las madres, aunque cada vez más nervioso al saber que el gran día se acercaba.

Ahora vamos a la actualidad donde en una hermosa casa de dos pisos estilo modernos color blanco con un hermoso jardín verde lleno de flores de todo tipo y todos los colores protegida por una cercas colocada en una de las calles más bellas de la ciudad de la ciudad; en un cuarto de color fucsia descansaba en una cama de dosel de forja fucsia y blanco, dormía tranquilamente una chica de unos aparentemente 16 años de un hermoso cabello peli naranja y un cuerpo bien desarrollado, hasta que suena el sonido de un despertador muy fuerte rompiendo el tranquilísimo sueño de la pobre chica.

~Pip-pip-pip-pip-pip~

¿?: Uuuuhhhhh-dijo quejándose la chica para después moverse un poco para luego apagar el despertador y empezar a abrir sus ojos mostrando un hermoso color Fucsia fuerte.

Keane: ¡YUMI LEVANTATE QUE TU Y TUS PRIMAS TIENEN QUE IR A SU PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES!-grito una mujer desde afuera de la habitación.

Yumi: ¡OK!

*Narra Yumi*

Me levante de la cama para luego agarra unas toallas y adentrarme directo en el baño para bañarme después de haber escuchado el grito de la señorita Keane-sama, me tome una ducha rápida y salí para empezar a arreglarme para mi primer día de escuela, me puse el uniforme de mujer que consistía en una camisa del color que queríamos y yo elegí fucsia con una corbata blanca, un saco de color blanco que a la derecha tenía colocado el escudo de la escuela, una falda de color blanco por encima de la rodilla, unas medias de cortas con encaje en los bordes de color fucsia y zapatos de colegialas de medio tacón. Me habia colocado mi cabello en una coleta de caballo baja en una cinta de color fucsia y arreglándome un flequillo que me tapaba la frente.

Me olvide de presentarme; me llamo Yumi Him, soy una chica de 16 años de edad de piel beige, cabello lacio peli naranja hasta la cintura con las puntas pintadas de color fucsia, mis ojos son de un hermoso pero a la vez raro color fucsia fuerte, tengo C-tazas y no es por presumir tengo un muy bien desarrollado cuerpo. Soy una chica seria excepto con las personas más cercanas a mí, muy inteligente, ordenada y me gusta mucho los dulces, los libros y el color fucsia.

Al acabar de cambiarme arregle las cosas necesarias para el colegio en mi mochila de color gris con corazones fucsias y salí de mi habitación para dirigirme directo a la cocina donde al llegar pude ver sentados a la señorita Keane-sama, su hija Karen y mis dos primas favoritas Mei y Naomi.

Mi primera prima llamada Mei Him es una chica muy guapa de unos 16 años de edad, de piel muy pálida, unos hermosos ojos de color verde fluorescente, cabello negro como cuervo hasta la cintura con las puntas onduladas y pintadas de color verde fluorescente, tiene C-tazas igual que yo y tiene un cuerpo para morirse de la envidia. Era una chica muy aletica, rebelde, hiperactiva y demasiado desordenada; le gustan mucho los deportes, las plantas y el color verde. Llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme que yo con la excepción de que su camisa es de color verde claro y las medias que tenía en vez de ser de encajes eran de tela eran del mismo color que su camisa. Y su cabello estaba suelto y tambien tenía un flequillo cortado en V que le quedaba bien.

Mi segunda prima llamada Naomi Him es una hermosa chica de 16 años de edad, de piel cremosa, que tenía pecas en sus mejillas dándole un aspecto realmente adorable, tambien tenía unos hermosos ojos de color azul zafiro muy intenso que lo hacen ver a la vez muy raro, cabello ondulado rubio como el sol tambien hasta la cintura y las puntas pintadas de color azul fuerte, tiene D-tazas y un cuerpo de modelo que enamoraría a cualquier hombre. Era una chica muy simpática, sociable, a la moda y talentosa; le gusta tocar el piano, los animales y el color azul zafiro. Llevaba puesto el mismo traje que yo y Mei solo que su camisa era azul zafiro y en vez de media tenia pantis de color azul. Y su cabello estaba amarrado a dos trenzas largas y tenía unos pequeños flequillos a ambos lados de su cara.

Karen la hija de la señorita Keane-sama es una chica de unos 21 años de cabello negro largo rizado piel medio bronceada, tenía E-tazas y ojos azules iguales a los de su madre, su padre habia muerto cuando ella tenía 7 años lo cual la dejo desolada al igual que a su madre, era muy guapa y es nuestra mejor amiga ella conoció a nuestros padres pero tampoco nos pudo decir cómo eran. Era una chica amigable, un poco testaruda, muy ordenada e inteligente. Llevaba puesto un vestido de color beige con una chaqueta de cuero marrón y zapatos de tacón, su cabello estaba amarrado en un moño bajo decorado con flores blancas.

Y por último estaba la señorita Keane-sama es una mujer hermosa de 56 años de cabello hasta los hombros de color negro con algunas canas, piel cremosa, F-tazas y unos ojos azules. Es una mujer muy cariñosa, simpática, amigable e inteligente, ella fue la que nos cuidó toda nuestra vida y lo único que pudo contarnos de nuestros padres es que ella fue la profesora de su escuela y de que los conoció desde que tenían 13 años. Llevaba puesto un traje elegante que consistía en un top strapless ajustado de color naranja, una falda formal tipo tubo hasta la cintura encima de la rodilla de color marrón, un saco elegante de un botón que se abraza a sus curvas de color marrón y zaparos de tacón naranja; ella todavía enseña como profesora y nos inscribió en la escuela en la que trabaja.

Yumi: ¡Buenos días!-dije mientras me sentaba al lado de Karen

Karen: Buenos días Yumi-chan

Mei/Naomi: Buenos días prima-dijeron las dos una muy animada y otra aburrida

Keane: Buenos días querida-dijo sirviéndome el desayuno que era huevo frito y salchichas rellenas de queso jure que estaba babeando- Listas para empezar su primer día de escuela.

Yumi: ¡Por supuesto!-dije muy feliz comiendo mi desayuno

Naomi: Yo tambien-dijo emocionada mi prima tomando de su leche

Mei: Yo no sé porque tenemos que ir-dijo poniéndose una salchicha a la boca

Yumi: Hay prima es para que podamos tener un futuro mejor

Mei: Hmp como digas-dijo para que después todas escucharan una risa

Keane: Jajajajajajajajajaja hay querida Mei eres igualita a tu madre-dijo sirviéndose jugo de naranja, pude ver como Mei se ponía triste y feliz a la mención de mi tía.

Mei feliz: De verdad

Keane: Si hijita ella odiaba la escuela pero igual logro graduarse gracias a que se esforzó mucho, sabes ella hubiera querido que tu tambien te esforzaras-dijo con una sonrisa triste

Mei: ¿Enserio?-dijo mientras Keane asentía- Entonces si iré a la escuela

Keane: Entonces apúrense en comer porque ya falta poco para comenzar la escuela y tenemos que llegar temprano.

Yumi/Mei/Naomi: ¡HAI!

Mis primas y yo comimos nuestro desayuno rápido, nos lavamos los dientes, agarramos nuestras mochilas y el almuerzo que la señorita Keane-sama nos habia preparado, salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos donde la señorita Keane que nos esperaba ya sentada en el asiento del piloto de su auto y a Karen en el asiento del copiloto. Subimos al auto en el siguiente orden Naomi entro primero, luego yo quedando en el centro y luego Mei. Cuando todas ya estábamos en el auto, empezamos el viaje, primero llegamos a la universidad de Karen, al llegar nos despedimos de ella y después nos dirigimos directo a nuestra nueva escuela, la cual fue la misma escuela donde mis padres, tíos y tías estudiaron cuando eran niños. A llegar nos estacionamos y pudimos ver que la entrada era una reja negra entre una muralla de ladrillos y al pasarla veras un edificio de color crema con muchas ventanas y habia un hermoso patio, se veía a muchos alumnos entrar tanto hambre y mujeres. Se podía ver que las mujeres y los hombres usaban el uniforme del colegio excepto que cada uno tenía una camisa del color que le gustaba y que las mujeres tenían el uniforme blanco y los hombres lo tenían de color negro.

Keane: Muy bien chicas yo me tengo que ir porque tengo una clase ya les dije como ir donde el director él les dirá dónde estará su salón y por favor cuídense

Yumi: No te preocupes Keane-sama yo me encargare de cuidarlas.

Keane: Si confió en que tu Yumi las cuides y tambien espero que tu Mei no te metas en problemas el primer día de clases-dijo mirando con una ceja levantada a Mei la cual estaba cruzada de brazos.

Mei: ¡No prometo nada!-dijo sonriendo

Keane: Bueno me voy las veo en el almuerzo chicas-dijo antes de entrar al edificio

Yumi: Bien chicas listas para nuestro primer día de clases.

Naomi: Yo si-dijo dando saltitos mientras aplaudía

Mei: Yo tambien solo espero que ninguno de los hombres de aquí se pase conmigo o habrá problemas-dijo mientras mostraba su puños.

Yumi suspira: Hay no se puede contigo Mei

Mei: Ya me conoces

Yumi: bueno entremos que ya falta poco para que empiece las primeras clases.

Naomi/Mei: ¡HAI!

*Narra Narradora*

Yumi, Mei, Naomi entraron al colegio y empezaron a caminar en busca de la oficina del director, podían sentir las miradas de todos los estudiantes en ellas, claro ellas eran nuevas estudiantes era de esperarse que la gente se les quedaba viendo. Siguieron caminando ignorando las miradas pervertidas de algunos chicos y las de envidia de muchas mujeres, hasta que por fin habían llegado a la puerta de la oficina del director, tocaron la puerta de después de unos segundos se abrió la puerta mostrando a una mujer de unos 44 años de cabello largo lizo cobrizo oscuro, unos ojos de color almendras y piel bronceada, traía puesto un traje igual que el de Keane solo que el suyo era de color gris oscuro.

¿?: Buenos días mi nombre es Judith y soy la secretaria del director-dijo mirando a las chicas con una sonrisa- deben ser las nuevas no es así

Yumi: sip somos nuevas

Judith: Bien entren que el director los está esperando

Las chicas al entrar vieron sentado en una silla en un escritorio a un hombre de unos 65 años vestido con un traje elegante de color verde, rojo y negro. El hombre estaba calvo y tenía cejas y bigotes raros negros con algunos blancos (nota: Si recuerdan al hermano menor del alcalde es el pero no se describirlo bien) tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y sus manos estaban juntas.

Judith: Chicas él es el director de nuestra institución.

Director: Con que ustedes son las chicas nuevas

Yumi/Mei/Naomi: Buenos días director-dijeron inclinándose con respeto.

Director: Pero que lindas chicas por favor díganme sus nombres y apellidos completos para ponerlas en el registro.

Yumi: mi nombre es Yumi Emily Him Akatsutsumi

Mei: mi nombre es Mei Elizabeth Him Matsubara

Naomi: mi nombre es Naomi Erika Him Gotokouji

El director al escuchar esos apellidos, se le abrió los ojos como platos mientras que la secretarían se le cayeron de sus manos unos libros que tenia del asombro, mientras que las chicas solo miraban confundidas de la actitud de esos dos.

Director: No puede ser ustedes son las hijas de los hermanos Him y de las señoritas Akatsutsumi, Matsubara y Gotokouji.

Yumi: Los conoció-dijo sorprendida

Director: Si los conocí, la señorita Akatsutsumi y el mayor de los Him fueron mis mejores estudiantes los más inteligentes que he tenido; la señorita Gotokouji y el más joven de los Him fueron los estudiantes más talentosos y amables que ha tenido esta institución y por último la señorita Matsubara y el mediano de los Him fueron los más atléticos y problemáticos que ha tenido mi institución-dijo con nostalgia por recordar a esos 6 estudiantes.

Naomi: Por favor díganos como se llamaban y como eran-rogo a punto de llorar

Mei: Si nunca los logramos conocer es como si hubieron desparecido y en verdad queríamos conocerlos-dijo juntando sus manos

Director: Como ellos desaparecieron-dijo sorprendido

Yumi: si y no sabemos que les paso la única que sabe es Keane-sama que fue su profesora pero nos no quiere decir por qué no es el momento pero nos haría feliz que usted nos diga al menos sus nombres y aspectos.

El director y la secretaria se sintieron tristes al ver que esas chicas no pudieron conocer a sus padres los cuales eran unas increíbles personas, se sintieron tan conmovidos por sus palabras que les dedicaron una sonrisa muy cálida a las chicas las cuales estaban a punto de derrumbarse de la tristeza.

Director: Con gusto les diré-dijo parándose y dirigiéndose primero donde Yumi- Tu padre se llamaba Masaru Him era el mayor de sus hermanos y era el más inteligente de los tres él fue el vicepresidente del antiguo consejo estudiantil, su aspecto era de cabello peli naranja, ojos de color rojo sangre muy misterioso, su sueño era que quería ser abogado, mientras que tu madre se llamaba Momoko Akatsutsumi ella tenía una hermana menor llamada Kuriko Akatsutsumi antes ella era una chica muy loca y enamoradiza, pero luego se convirtió en una chica justa y era la más inteligente del instituto fue la presidenta del antiguo consejo estudiantil, su aspecto era de cabello peli naranja, ojos de color rosa muy raros y calculadores, su sueño era ser una escritora famosa, además le gustaba el dulce y leer al igual que a tu padre-dijo mientras veía que con cada palabra Yumi estaba a punto de llorar.

Yumi: Masaru….y….Momoko con que así se llamaban mis padres-dijo mientras el director asentía- Gracias por la información

Director: De nada-dijo para luego dirigirse donde Naomi- Bien tu padre se llamaba Makoto Him era el más joven de sus hermanos y era el más amable y talentoso de los tres, fue el capitán del antiguo equipo de Basquetbol, su aspecto era de cabello rubio como el sol, tenía pecas en sus mejillas, ojos de color azul cobalto oscuro que lo hacían ver inocente, su sueño era ser un gran músico, mientras que tu madre se llamaba Miyako Gotokouji ella fue una chica millonaria que vivía con su abuela llamada Kiyoko, ella era una chica muy a la moda, amable y era la más bella del instituto fue parte del club de pintura, su aspecto era de cabello rubio como el sol, piel cremosa ojos de color celeste como el cielo e inocentes, su sueño era ser una diseñadora de modas muy reconocida, además le gustaba mucho tocar el piano- dijo mientras veía como Naomi ya estaba llorando por cada palabra que escuchaba.

Naomi: Makoto….y….Miyako así se llamaban mis padres-dijo mientras veía al director dale una sonrisa sincera- en verdad se lo agradezco.

Director: No hay de que- dijo para dirigirse donde Mei- Bueno tu padre se llamaba Kojiro Him era el mediano de sus hermanos y era el más rebelde y atlético de los tres, fue el capitán del antiguo equipo de futbol, su aspecto era de cabello negro como el cuervo, tenía la piel pálida, ojos de color verde oscuro bosque que lo hacían ver problemático, su sueño fue de ser un profesional en el deporte, mientras que tu madre se llamaba Kaoru Matsubara ella fue la hija del gran luchador la Maravilla Enmascarada-Mei se sorprende- si es verdad, ella antes fue una chica muy marimacha, pero se volvió más femenina pero seguía siendo rebelde, problemática y la más fuerte del instituto, fue la capitana del equipo de atletismo de chicas, su aspecto era cabello negro como la noche, ojos de color verde Jade que mostraba rebeldía, su sueño era ser una luchadora igual que su padre y le gustaba mucho el deporte y patinar-dijo mientras veía a Mei quien estaba intentando no llorar.

Mei: Kojiro….y….Kaoru así se llamaron mis padres-dijo mientras veía al director tócale el hombro como afirmación- Gracias de verdad

Director: No hay problema niñas veo que son unas grandes chicas y que tienen un gran futuro por delante y lamento que no los hayan podido conocer a sus padres, ellos eran grandes personas, pero ahora –dijo mientras se dirigía a su escritorio y agarraba tres hojas- Ahora tomen estos que son sus horarios de clase y el salón que les toco y vayan a clases que se les hace tarde.

Yumi/Mei/Naomi: ¡Hai gracias director!

Director: De nada y lamento no haberlas puesto en un mejor salón

Yumi: no se preocupe señor director estaremos conformes con cualquier salón es igual un lugar de estudio.

Mei: Si aceptar el salón que nos dio y no meternos en problemas es lo menos que podemos hacer por lo que nos ha dicho.

Naomi: Además que tan malo puede ser-dijo mientras que sus primas asientan y salían de la oficina para dirigirse a sus clases dejando a la secretaria y el director solos.

Director suspira: No tienen idea….de lo malo que es esa aula-dijo mirando la puerta

Judith: Crees que debimos decirles a las chicas que ellos están en ese salón-dijo algo preocupada por el salón y el grupo que les ha tocado a las chicas de las cuales ya se habia encariñado un monto y apenas solo las conoce unos minutos.

Director: Si creo que hubiera sido buena idea decirles pero ya es tarde ahora lo único que podemos hacer es ver y esperar que pasa

Judith: Si pero enserio era necesario tener que fingir no saber nada sobre la desaparición de ellos.

Director: Señorita Judith yo le prometí a mi hermano mantener oculto el secreto y a pesar de que ellas son sus hijas es mejor que Keane se los digas ya que ella fue la elegida de cuidarlas y aunque todavía me cuesta creer que tuvimos de alumnos a las ppgz y rrbz.

Judith: Ni yo profesor todavía me cuesta creerlo pero y que hacemos ahora

Director: Solo podemos estar esperanzados ya que ellas son nuestra única salvación.

 **¡SUSPENSO!**

 **Bien aquí lo tenéis el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado ¿Qué pasara ahora? lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo. Ahora para los lectores voy a aclarar en que consiste el cuestionario:**

 **-Ustedes lectores me mandan a través de mi ultima actualización de "Eres mi hija" unas preguntas sobre lo que quieran saber sobre mi o alguna duda sobre lo que pasara en mi historia de "Eres mi hija" y yo las responderé; así de simple ya me llegaron las de algunos pero igual quería hacerlos acordar.**

 **Bueno con esto aclarado me despido mis queridos lectores y sean pacientes para el siguiente capitulo de esta historia y el de la otra, nos vemos bye ^o^**

 **Capitulo 2 "El salón IV-C"**


	3. El Salón IV-C

**Hola mis queridos lectores aquí vengo con el segundo capitulo de "Nueva Generación" se que algunos esperan la continuación de Eres mi hija pero todavía no se me ocurre nada así que por el momento no publicare ningún capitulo de esa historia pero si publicare en esta ya que estoy muy inspirada y tambien quiero avisarles que las respuestas de sus preguntas ya las publique en mi ultima actualización de "eres mi hija" si quieres leerlo y comenta que te pareció las cosas nuevas que sabes sobre mi pero bueno ahora comencemos con el capitulo. ^w^**

 **Nota: Los personajes de las ppgz no me pertenecen solo los hijos y la historia**

 **Capituló 2 "El salón IV-C"**

*Narra Narradora*

Yumi: Muy bien chicas por fin hemos llegado a nuestro salón y según esto nuestros horarios la primera clase que tenemos es Matemáticas- dijo parada al frente del aula que le habia tocado y sus primas detrás de ellas.

Las chicas después de haber agradecido al director y de haber salido de la oficina del director se fueron caminando muy emocionadas caminando por los pasillos ya que por fin habían averiguado más sobre sus desconocidos padres y madres, solo faltaba saber la razón de su desaparición y seguro los irían a buscar donde quieran que estén para que pudieran estar al fin los 9 juntos como una familia feliz; pro ahora estaban al frente de la puerta del salón que se les habia asignado para el comienzo de las clases el cual era el salón IV-C.

Naomi: Saben al parecer el director parecía demasiado preocupado respecto a este salón-dijo mirando interesada la puerta

Mei: Ja me gustaría ver que supuestos desastres hacen aquí adentro los que serán nuestros nuevos compañeros -dijo riendo un poco al pensar lo que habría adentro-debe ser tan malo para tener que ser el salón más alejado a los demás

Naomi: Yo no creo que sea tan desastroso

Yumi: Es verdad que es lo peor que podría pasar

Mei: Bueno lo peor que podría pasar es que al tocar la puerta apareciera el profesor hecho un desastre con cara de asustado-dijo burlona para luego reírse las tres

Yumi/Mei/Naomi: Nah imposible jajajajaja

Tocaron la puerta las tres y se abrió mostrando a un señor mayor de unos 58 años de edad de cabellos rubios claros, de una piel pálida y algo cremosa, ojos marrones claro, con algunas pecas y usaba lentes, pero lo que sorprendió mucho a las chicas hasta la posibilidad de que sus quijadas cayeran del asombro es que el hombre que estaba al frente suyo tenia bolas de papel por su cuerpo y tambien es su cabello, su ropa estaba toda desordenada, al igual que su cabello lleno de papelitos estaba muy desordenado y una de las lunas de sus lentes estaban rotas y tenía cara de espanto.

P. Mark: Ustedes deben ser nuevas-las chicas asienten- bueno sean bienvenidas yo soy el profesor de matemáticas me llamo Mark, pasen por favor seguro que con su llegada esas bestias se calman-dijo asiéndose a un lado.

Yumi/Mei/Naomi: O.o

P. Mark: Vamos no se queden aquí paradas pasen-dijo entrando seguido de las chicas que seguían asombradas y se asombraron más a ver a todos los estudiantes mujeres y hombres tirándose papeles- ¡Alumnos por favor cálmense y presten atención!-grito asiendo que los estudiantes pararan de pelearse- Hoy tenemos tres estudiantes nuevas así que por favor quiero que las traten bien para que su estadía sea agradable-todos asientes- ok por favor chicas serán tan amables preséntense ante sus nuevos compañeros-dijo sonriendo el profesor mientras que las chicas entraban al salón dejando a todos los hombres embobados y a las mujeres asombradas.

Yumi: Me llamo Yumi Him es un placer conocerlos-dijo alegre mientras recibía los silbidos de algunos hombres que la hicieron sonrojar- *estúpidos Atrevidos*

Naomi: Me llamo Naomi Him encantada de conocerlos-dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que muchos chicos tenga corazones en los ojos- *hay no más fans*

Mei: Me llamo Mei Him un placer en conocerlos-dijo con aburrimiento lo que causo de recibir muchas miradas pervertidas de parte de los chicos- *malditos pervertidos*

P. Mark: Bien antes de que se sienten sus compañeros les dirán preguntas y ustedes las tendrán que responder.

Yumi/Naomi/Mei: ¡Hai!

P. Mark: Bien que comiencen las preguntas ¿alguien?-dijo mientras que muchos alumnos levantaban la mano- a ver Rene tu primero-dijo señalando a una chica de pelo castaño y ojos azules

Rene: ¿Ustedes son hermanas? puesto que tienen el mismo apellido

Yumi: No somos primas aunque yo soy mayor.

P. Mark: Ok la siguiente pregunta-dijo para luego ver a un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises levantar la mano- a ver Ryu

Ryu: ¿Cuáles son sus pasatiempos?

Naomi: Bueno a mí me gusta tocar el piano

Mei: A mí me gusta practicar artes marciales

Yumi: Y a mí me gusta mucho leer

P. Mark: Interesante-dijo algo asombrado- ok la siguiente pregun…-no pudo terminar porque se abre la puerta de repente y entran 3 chicos haciendo que todos los presentes se le erizaran la piel.

¿?/¿?/¿?: Ya llegamos-dijeron a la vez

El primero de ellos era un chico guapo de unos 16 años de edad de piel beige, cabello peli naranja que llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros y tenía una gorra roja al revés, ojos de color rojo como la sangre que mostraban una mirada muy fría, tenía 7 pack de abdomen, un cuerpo bien formado y musculoso. Llevaba puesto el uniforme masculino escolar que era negro solo que la camisa era de color rojo el cual tenía el primer botón desabotonado, tenía corbata negra y tenía puesto los zapatos escolares.

El segundo de ellos era un chico sexy de unos 16 años de edad de piel muy pálida, cabello peli negro como el cuervo que estaba bien peinado en picos hacia arriba, ojos de color verde bosque oscuro que mostraban una mirada muy peligrosa, tenía 8 pack abdomen, un cuerpo buen construido y musculoso más que el otro. Llevaba puesto el miso uniforme que el anterior solo que la camisa era verde oscuro el cual tenía los tres primeros botones desabotonados, a diferencia del otro no tenía ninguna corbata y tenía puesto los zapatos escolares.

Y el tercero y último de ellos era un chico lindo de unos 16 años de edad de piel cremosa, cabello rubio como el sol que estaba desordenado y alborotado, ojos de color azul oscuro como la noche que mostraban inocencia y al mismo tiempo travesura, tenía 6 pack abdomen, un cuerpo bien formado y musculoso pero menos que los anteriores. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que los otros dos solo que su camisa era de color azul oscuro el cual tenía solo los dos primeros botones desabotonados, tenía una corbata negra y tenía puestos los zapatos escolares.

Las chicas estaban asombradas a ver a esos tres chicos y no despejaban sus vistas de ellos pero no era porque estaban guapos aunque la verdad si lo estaban si no era porque esos tres se parecían mucho a ellas solo que en versión masculinas. El peli naranja se parecía más a Yumi; el peli negro se parecía más a Mei y por último el rubio se parecía más a Naomi.

P. Mark: Otra vez tarde señores Jojo

¿?: Ja como si nos importase-dijo el de cabello peli naranja

¿?: Si ya debe estar acostumbrado-dijo el de cabello peli negro

¿?: Además recuerde con quienes está hablando-dijo el de cabello rubio

P. Mark: Si lo sé muy bien pero espero que por hoy día se comporten

¿?: Y porque deberíamos hacerle caso-dijo el peli naranja riendo seguido de los otros dos.

P. Mark: Porque hoy día tenemos nuevas alumnas-dijo para después sonreír victorioso al ver como callaban y ponían una cara de asombro

*Narra Naomi*

Mis primas y yo estábamos asombradas al ver que esos chicos se parecieran a nosotras, pero al ver al rubio sentí como si lo conociera de toda la vida aunque eso sería imposible, cuando los tres chicos callaron cuando el profesor nos mencionó ellos sintieron nuestras miradas en ellos y voltearon sus rostros hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los nuestros. Al vernos a mí y a mis primas sus ojos se abrieron como platos del asombro y jure que sus quijadas se les iban a caer, seguro se dieron cuenta de que nos parecíamos mucho a ellos excepto que nosotras somos mujeres, nos quedamos un rato viéndonos con ellos a los ojos hasta que escuchamos la voz del profesor sacándonos de nuestro trance a las tres.

P. Mark: Ustedes seis déjense de estar mirando y vayan a sentarse que tenemos una larga clase por delante-dijo para dirigirse donde las nosotras- Chicas como las mesas son de dos personas se sentaran de la siguiente forma-dijo para dirigirse donde los chicos- Yumi tú te sentaras junto con Brake.

Yumi: ¿Quién es Brake?- pregunto confundida mi prima

Brake: Yo soy Brake-dijo el chico peli naranja dejando sorprendida a mi prima

P. Mark: Entonces vaya a sentarse a su sitio señor Brake- el chico asintió y se fue a sentar- Mei tú te sentaras junto con Burst.

Mei: ¿Quién rayos es Burst?-pregunto irritada mi prima

Burst: Yo soy Burst lindura-dijo el chico peli negro dejando asombrada a mi prima

P. Mark: Bueno ahora váyase a sentarse en su sitio señor Burst-mi prima bufa molesta y el chico sonrió y se fue a sentar- y Naomi tú te sentaras con Brook.

Naomi: Supongo que tú eres Brook-dije mirando al chico rubio

Brook: Estas en lo correcto-dijo el chico rubio dándome una sonrisa traviesa.

P. Mark: Bien ahora váyase a sentar en su sitio para continuar señor Brook-el asintió y se fue a sentar - Bien continuemos con las preguntas para las chicas alguien se ofrece- dijo mientras que muchos alumnos levantaban sus manos- a ver Derek pregunta- dijo señalando a un chico de cabello peli naranja y ojos naranjas.

Derek: ¿Cómo se definen en su familia?

A mis primas y a mí se nos borraron la sonrisa al escuchar esa pregunta y sentimos que queríamos llorar pero nadie se habia dado cuenta excepto por tres chicos que se habían dado cuenta y no dejaban de mirarnos…. ¡dios qué vergüenza!

Yumi/Mei/Naomi: Nunca hemos conocido a nuestros padres-dijimos tristes dejando asombrados a unos y horrorizados a otros, pero los que se sorprendieron más fueron Brake, Burst y Brook.

Derek: ¿Cómo es eso?

Rene: Eso quiere decir que son huérfanas-dijo horrorizada

Yumi: sip bueno hemos estado al cuidado de una mujer cercana a nuestros padres pero si somos huérfanas.

Ryu: Pero como

Naomi: Ellos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro unos meses después de nuestro nacimiento y jamás los pudimos conocer-dije algo triste

P. Mark: Ya alumnos no pregunten que de seguro ese tema les incomoda-dijo mirando a las chicas- se sienten mejor

Mei: Si gracias

P. Mark: Ok ahora la última pregunta para no estarlas presionando les parece chicas-dijo viendo a mí y a mis primas asentir- bien alguien quiere hacerles a las nuevas la última pregunta-dijo mirando a algunos alumnos levantar la mano- Haber tu Patricia has tú la última pregunta-dijo señalando a una chica que mis primas y yo al verla hicimos una mueca de desagrado ya que esta chica era de cabello rizado esponjado medio marrón con naranja en una coleta, piel pálida pero reseca con pecas en todas sus mejillas, sus ojos son verde agua con una estrella blanca y llevaba un vestido muy esponjado color azul bebe en otras palabras estaba muy fea.

*Narra Narradora*

Patricia: Hola perdedoras yo soy Patricia Shirogane la niña más hermosa de todo el colegio hohohohohohoho

Yumi/Naomi/Mei: *Y esta chica que se cree*-pensaron al mismo tiempo con una gota anime mirando con desagrado a la chica.

Patricia: Bueno mi pregunta es…. ¿Tienen novio?-pregunto curiosa

Yumi: No tengo

Naomi: Tuve pero ya no

Mei: Jamás en mi vida tuve

Se escuchó en el salón un grito de alegría de la mayoría de los chicos del salón, mientras que las chicas tenían una gota estilo anime al ver ese comportamiento de sus compañeros y al ver a sus compañeras mujeres del salón ponían caras de celosas y algunas las miraban con odio.

P. Mark: Bien ahora chicas siéntense para comenzar la clase-dijo mientras que las chicas asentían y se iba a sentar- Bien ahora comencemos la clase hoy vamos a hablar de las Razones Trigonométricas-dijo mientras escuchaba quejas de unos alumnos- ¡silencio! Bien como decida La **trigonometría** es una rama de la matemática, cuyo significado etimológico es "la medición de los triángulos". Deriva de los términos griegos τριγωνοϛ _trigōnos_ "triángulo" y μετρον _metron_ "medida"…

Durante toda la clase las chicas han estado prestando mucha atención a la clase, sin darse cuenta de que recibían a menudo miradas de sus compañeros hombres y mujeres por la revelación que dijeron de ser huérfanas y nunca haber conocido a sus padres, en especial de cierto trio de chicos que no despejaban su mirada de las chicas ni por un minuto. Pasaron los minutos volando y el timbre de cambio de clase o receso que en este caso será receso habia sonado al fin dado a entender que la clase ya habia acabado; cuando apenas toco el timbre todos los alumnos aliviados salieron corriendo como torpedos dejando el salón casi vacío, incluso el profesor ya habia salido demasiado aliviado. Las chicas agarraron sus cosas, las guardaron e iban a salir del salón si no fuera porque Brake, Burst y Brook se pusieron al frente de ellas entre la puerta con los brazos cruzados impidiéndoles el paso a las chicas, Brake estaba en el centro, Burst estaba a la derecha y Brook estaba en la izquierda cada uno frente a la chica que se le parecía demasiado Brake al frente de Yumi, Burst al frente de Mei y Brook al frente de Naomi.

Mei: ¡Hey déjenos pasar que estamos apuradas!

Burst: No

Naomi: ¡porque no sabes estamos apuradas!

Brook: ¿Espera que queremos hablar con ustedes?

Yumi: ¿Qué cosa?

Brake: Es que cuando entramos al salón ustedes no se pusieron muy nerviosas como los demás en el salón.

Naomi: Y eso que tiene que ver

Brook: Como que tiene que ver ¿Es que acaso no nos conocen?

Yumi/Mei/Naomi: ¿Deberíamos?-dijeron confundidas haciendo que los tres cayeran de espaldas estilo anime

Brake: ¡PUES CLARO QUE DEBERIAN TODO EL MUNDO NOS CONOCE!-grito furioso al saber que ellas no los conocían-¡SOMOS LOS VILLANOS MAS TEMIDOS DE TODO NEW TONSVILLE!

Yumi/Mei/Naomi: ¿Seguimos sin saber quiénes son?

Brake/Burst/Brook: ¡Somos los RowdyBlackness Boys Z hijos de los antiguos héroes de la ciudad las powerpuff girls z y los rowdyruff boys z que desaparecieron hace 16 años!-gritaron dejando asombradas a las chicas

Naomi: Ahora me acuerdo con razón se me hacía familiar el apellido.

Yumi: Yo tambien ustedes son los nietos de Mojo Jojo un villano que intento conquistar el mundo pero no podía porque era derrotado por sus enemigas las ppgz y sus hijos los rrbz.

Mei: Ahora lo entiendo ósea que ustedes son los supuestos villanos que desde hace 10 años atormentan la ciudad junto con muchos otros villanos.

Brake/Burst/Brook suspiran: si nosotros somos ellos

Yumi: Ya pero para serles sinceros nosotras no les tenemos miedo-dijo muy tranquila dejando asombrado a los chicos.

Brake: Como que no nos tienen miedo-dijo asombrado al escuchar que ellas no les tenían para nada de miedo.

Naomi: Es la verdad no parecen ser tenebrosos como muchas personas dicen más bien parecen adorables-dijo inocente haciendo que los chicos se les cayera la quijada del asombro al escuchar lo que habia dicho.

Brake/Burst/Brook: ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!-gritaron enojados

Mei: Escúchenme bien par de idiotas que solo lo diré una vez así que espero que me escuchen-dijo ya empezando a desesperarse mucho-nosotras no sentimos miedo al verlos ya así que déjense de quejarse, además ni siquiera nosotras lo sabemos ya que según dicen ustedes son aterradores pero nosotras no los vemos terroríficos como dicen que son así que muévanse de una vez…. ¡ANTES DE QUE ME ENOJE DE VERDAD Y LOS ESTAMPE CONTRA LA VENTANA!-grito Mei ya perdiendo lo estribos junto con una aura negra a su alrededor asustando a los chicos quienes se hicieron a un lado- gracias vámonos chicas-dijo antes de salir del salón.

Yumi/Naomi: *Hay madre santa juro que jamás en mi vida are enojar a mi prima Mei de lo que me queda de existencia*-pensaron ambas demasiado asustadas para luego seguir por detrás a su prima.

*Narra Brake*

Mis primos y yo habíamos llegado al colegio después de habernos despedido de nuestro abuelo, la verdad no demoramos en llegar porque aprovechamos en hacer más escándalo en la ciudad. Espera no me he presentado me llamo Brake Jojo y soy el líder de los temidos RowdyBlackness Boys Z e hijo de los lideres antiguos de héroes de la ciudad los RowdyRuff Boys Z y las PowerPuff Girls Z que desaparecieron hace 16 años mejor conocidos como Hard Brick o Brick Jojo y Hyper Blossom. La verdad es que siempre quise conocer a mis padres y al saber que habían desaparecido me entristeció; pero según lo que me conto el abuelo Mojo habían desaparecido tras ir a buscar a un enemigo nuevo que amenazaba la ciudad, es por eso que el abuelo dice que es mejor que mis primos y yo seamos villanos en vez de héroes para que no terminemos como nuestros padres.

Nuestro abuelo nos habia contado que el habia sido el primer villano existente en la ciudad de New Tonsville y el primer enemigo de las ppgz ósea mi madre y mis tías que se habían transformado en heroínas gracia a unos rayos blancos creados por la sustancia Z creada por un científico llamado Profesor Untonio y nos contó que un día robo esa sustancia y ADN de mis tías y mi madre para crear un mostró que las acabaría para siempre; pero según mi abuelo el experimento fallo y nacieron mis tíos y mi padre, pero igual él los quería mucho. Nos sorprendimos al saber que nuestros padres habían sido unos grandes villanos y que su único objetivo era ayudar a nuestro abuelo a destruir a las ppgz y conseguir un aura oscura; pero después de unos años él se enteró a través de las noticias de que mis tíos y padre estaban enamorados de mis tías y mi madre y renunciaron a ser súper villanos para poder convertirse en héroes solo para poder estas con ellas y que la gente los aceptara. Mi abuelo se habia decepcionado de ellos pero acepto sus decisiones pero dijo que igual ahora tenía que luchar contra ellos y tambien como buen padre tuvo que asistir a la boda de sus hijos con sus mayores enemigas. Cuando ellos desaparecieron mojo nos cuidó y nos llevó por el mismo que habia llevado a nuestros padres solo que él nos advirtió que espera que no terminemos como nuestros padres, enamorados y dejar ser villano por eso, pero francamente a mí no me interesa eso. Mi único deseo al igual que mis primos es ser un gran villano y poder volver a ver a nuestros padres.

Habíamos llegado ya al salón y al entrar recibimos como siempre un regaño por parte del profesor, claro que no nos interesó para nada, pero cuando nos avisó de que teníamos nuevas compañeras nos sorprendimos y no solo por saber que nos pedía que las tratáramos bien si no que al verlas me sorprendí mucho al ver su aspecto ¡DIOS Si SE PARECIAN A NOSOTROS PERO VERSIÓN FEMENINA! En verdad estaba asombrado y lo que me sorprendió mucho es que sentía que la conocía desde siempre pero no sé porque siento eso, me pareció interesante su nombre Yumi Him es muy lindo ese nombre, pero cuando escuche que eran huérfanas y que la razón era que sus padres habían desaparecido hace 16 años mis primos y yo casi se nos cae la quijada del asombro ya que nosotros habíamos pasado por algo similar. Así que durante el resto de la clase no deje de mirarla y mis primos no dejaban de ver a las otras, cuando acabado la clase intentamos hablar con ellas, nos sorprendió tanto al saber que no nos tenían nada de miedo y que más bien les parecíamos adorables eso sí que me hizo enojar; pero cuando escuchamos la amenaza de esa chica que creo que se llamaba Mei Him te juro que me asuste demasiado que no tuvimos otra que dejarlas ir.

Ahora estábamos camino a la cafetería para juntarnos con nuestro grupo, sip nosotros estamos en el grupo de gente popular, el grupo estaba conformada por nosotros 3, los hermanos mellizos Patrick y Patricia Shirogane que eran hijos de la familia más millonaria que habia existido, tambien estaba conformado por Mily Antuanet y Betty Barock amigas de Patricia, Satoshi Urawa que es popular por ser un playboy, Rayan Finkleman popular por sus bromas hacia los nuevos y los no populares y por ultima esta los mellizos Hana y Héctor Mitchelson. Cuando llegamos a la cafetería vimos a todo nuestro grupo juntos caminamos hacia ellos y al vernos todos nos saludaron.

Patrick: Al fin llegan

Burst: Lo sentimos pero es que teníamos que atender unos asuntos-dijo sentándose al lado de Patrick

Hana: Y cueles serian esos asuntos-dijo algo curiosa

Brake: Pues sería hablar con las chicas nuevas-dije tranquilo sentándome al lado de patricia dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Patricia: Ah te refieres a las nuevas perdedoras que están en nuestro salón-dijo ella mientras se limaba las uñas.

Brook: Si ellas

Mily: A si ya las recuerdo las nuevas esas que dijeron ser huerfanitas

Rayan: Que las nuevas son huérfanas

Brake: Si lo son

Patricia: Lo que a mí me sorprende es que esas chicas tienen un parecido a ustedes-dijo señalándome a mí ya mis primos.

Burst: Si eso tambien nos dejó desconcertados

Satoshi: Pero eso es imposible-dijo sorprendido

Brook: Nosotros tampoco lo creímos pero es verdad pero Brake, Burst no siente que las conocemos desde hace tiempo.

Brake: ahora que lo dices si

Burst: Sera que nos habremos visto antes con ellas

Betty: Eso es probable pero ahora dígannos como se llaman-dijo interesada

Patricia: Bueno amigos ellas son 3 en total una peli naranja de ojos fucsia que se llama Yumi, una peli negra de ojos verde fluorescente que se llama Mei y a última es una rubia de ojos azules como el zafiro llamada Naomi

Héctor: Esa descripción suena muy tentadora-dijo lamiéndose los labios al igual que Rayan Patrick y Satoshi, aunque eso no me agrado para nada al igual que a mis primos.

De repente se abre la puerta de la cafetería y todos voltean para ver a las chicas nuevas entrar y dirigirse a la barra de comidas, todos las miraban y pude ver como muchas chicas las miraban con envidia y tambien como muchos chicos las miraban babeando o con corazones en los ojos, aunque no sé porque siento unas ganas de arrancarles la cabeza a los idiotas que miraban a Yumi es como si quisiera alejarla de esos tipos. Cuando ellas tenían su comida se fueron a una mesa vacía y empezaron a comer y hablar entre ellas.

Hana: ¡Dios mío ellas son!-dijo mirando asombrada a las chicas

Brake: Si ellas son -dije tranquilo si apartar la vista de Yumi

Satoshi: Mierda son más guapas de lo que imagine-dijo mientras fijaba su mirada en el trasero de Yumi cosa que no me agrado para nada

Patricia: Pero no son más bonitas que yo-dijo con un toque de superioridad- o no chicas

Mily: Totalmente de acuerdo contigo amiga

Betty: Ellas no son la gran cosa a diferencia de ti amiga

Héctor: Estas de broma esas chicas son las más hermosas que eh visto ni siquiera tú las alcanzas-dijo mirando a Mei babeando pero recibió una pisada de parte de Patricia-¡AUCH!

Patricia: Te lo mereces-dijo cruzándose de brazos

Patrick: Tranquila hermanita

Rayan: Pero a pesar de que se ven demasiados tentadoras eso no impide de que les haga una broma-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y empezando a sacar unos cosas.

Hana: Vas a hacerles una broma a las nuevas

Rayan: Pues claro eso es lo que siempre hago y ustedes ¿se apuntan?-dijo sonriendo

Patrick: ¡Claro!

Patricia: Si es para humillar a esas tontas pues tienes todo mi apoyo-dijo con una sonrisa malévola

Betty: Cuenta conmigo para esto

Mily: Conmigo tambien puedes contar

Satoshi: Cuenta con mi apoyo –dijo golpeándose el pecho

Hana/Héctor: Nosotros tambien nos apuntamos-dijeron levantando el pulgar

Rayan: Y ustedes que dicen… ¿se apuntan?-dijo mirándonos a mí y a mis primos

Nos vimos por un momento intercambiando miradas tal vez esta broma será una buena forma de darles su merecido a ellas por llamarnos adorables, a ver si después de esto nos temen al fin y tambien podamos conseguir al menos nos muestren algo de respeto hacia nosotros, nos giramos para ver cara a cara a Rayan y a los demás para luego poner nuestras sonrisas malvadas.

Brake/Burst/Brook: A qué hora empezamos-dijimos a la vez todavía con nuestras sonrisas malvadas haciendo sonreír a los demás de nuestro grupo esas chicas no sabrán que las golpeo antes de que toque el timbre de salida.

 **¡GRAN SUSPENSO!**

 **Jejeje a que soy mala estoy segura que se quedaron con la duda bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo ya lo tenia listo hace tiempo pero esperaba el momento adecuado para subirlo y era hoy necesitaba despejarme de la escuela un reato ¡MI PROFESORA DE COMU ME DÍO PARA HACER 4 CUESTIONARIOS EN UN SOLO DÍA Y ESTOY MAS CANSADA! pero bueno con tal de después poder publicar basta ¿Los hermanos se han reencontrado? ¿No se reconocen? ¿Qué planean los Rbbz contra las niñas? estas y muchas mas preguntas las sabremos en el siguiente capitulo de "Nueva Generación" Nos vemos bye ^v^**

 **Pd: Los que quieran hacerme todavía preguntas sobre el cuestionario ya saben donde mandar las preguntas**

 **Siguiente capitulo "Llego el momento"**


	4. Llego el momento

**Hola lectores ya vine con nuevo capitulo estas vez no me demore mucho en hacer este capitulo porque como dije antes estoy mas inspirada en esta historia mientras que en la otra estoy teniendo un pequeño bloqueo pero como dije hago lo posible por publicar a tiempo ambas historias. Bueno antes de empezar quiero decir que me han llegado mensajes privados de algunos diciendo que le paso a las ppgz y rrbz que desaparecieron así de la nada, quiero aclarar que es parte del suspenso que ya después mostrare lo que les paso pero lo único que diré es que tiene que ver con el villano de la historia...¡Bien es hora de comenzar! ¡Disfruten! ^o^**

 **nota: los personajes del anime no me pertenecen solo las hijas e hijos y la historia**

 **Capítulo 3 "Llego el momento"**

*Narra Mei*

Mis primas y yo estábamos caminando por el pasillo, esos chicos que se creían solo porque eran hijos de unos grandes héroes y tambien porque eran conocidos como los más temibles ¿cosa que dudo? no les da el derecho a tratarnos de esa manera, solo espero que después de mi advertencia ya no nos molesten más. Bueno al salir del salón nos fuimos a buscar a Keane-sama para que nos acompañe a almorzar, pero al parecer el director la llamo para una reunión de maestros y ahora todos los maestros están reunidos con el director. Ahora estábamos caminando tranquilas a la cafetería según escuche es día de pastas con lo que nos gusta la pasta a las tres y cuando llegamos, entramos para ser recibidas por un montón de miradas de envidia y admiración de las mujeres y tambien miradas embobadas de parte de los hombres, ya al igual que mis primas solo decidimos ignorarlos, fuimos a la barra de comidas y cada una empezo a coger lo que iba a comer. Mi prima Yumi eligió uno canelones de pollo con salsa roja, un batido de fresas con té rojo y un trozo pastel de fresa. En cambio mi prima Naomi eligió unos ñoquis de espinaca con salsa blanca, un batido de mora azul y una gelatina de uva light. Y yo eh escogido unos ravioles de carne y tocino con salsa boloñesa, un zumo de manzana y un trozo de pastel de queso con manzana y nuez. Una vez que ya teníamos nuestro almuerzo nos fuimos a sentar a una de las mesas que estaban vacías y empezamos a comer y comenzar entre nosotras

Yumi: Mei no creo que haya sido buena idea haberlos amenazado-dijo algo preocupada mi prima.

Mei: ¿Por qué? Acaso les tienes miedo-dijo con una ceja levantada

Yumi: No es eso Mei es que eh escuchado que ellos pertenecen al grupo de los populares

Mei: Y eso que tiene que ver

Yumi: Que dicen que ese grupo hay un chico que hace bromas a todos los nuevos y no populares y seguro ellos le pedirán a ese chico hacernos algo-dijo mientras mordía uno de sus canelones.

Mei: Pues si lo hacen nosotros se lo devolveremos

Naomi: Chicas cálmense recuerden que tenemos el apoyo del director-dijo tomado un sorbo de su batido.

Yumi: Bueno eso es un buen punto

Mei: No vez Yumi no tienes por qué preocuparte-dije comiendo un poco de mi pastel.

Yumi: Bien ya me siento más calmada pero lo que me de mucha duda es que habrá pasado con nuestros padres y porque Keane-sama no nos quiere contar lo que les paso tan grave será lo que les paso-dijo con un tono triste.

Mei/Naomi: Lo mismo nos preguntamos-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

Yumi: Saben que yo ya no puedo más-dijo dejando de comer

Mei: Yo tampoco necesito saber qué fue lo que les paso-dije desesperada

Naomi: Pero que podemos hacer seguro que todavía no es "El momento"-dijo haciendo comillas en la última frase.

Yumi: A mí no me importa yo digo que apenas terminemos las clases y salgamos del colegio, hablemos con Keane-sama para que nos cuente todo ¿Qué dicen?

Mei: Yo me apunto ya que en verdad quiero saber que no está ocultando.

Naomi: Bueno que es lo peor que puede pasar…me apunto

Yumi: Genial entonces ya saben apenas acabe las clases vamos donde Keane-sama y le decimos que nos diga todo lo que sabe.

Mei/Naomi: ¡Hai!

Mis primas y yo seguimos comiendo tranquilas hasta que vimos acercarse tres chicas y un chico acercarse, la primera era una chica de unos 15 años de cabello lacio castaño claro, ojos de color celeste, pecas en sus mejillas y usaba unos lentes, me recuerda a Yumi solo que ella las usa para leer, la segunda chica era de unos 16 años de cabello rubio lacio y ojos de color gris; la tercera chica era una chica de 16 años de cabello Turquesa, piel cremosa y ojos color azul marino y por ultimo está el chico que era de unos 15 años de cabello marrón claro y ojos de color azul cristalino. Todos tenían el uniforme que le correspondía bien arreglado y al llegar a nosotras nos dedicaron unas sonrisas amigables.

¿?: Hola ustedes deben ser las chicas nuevas me llamo Rita un gusto-dijo la chica de cabello castaño claro-y ellas son Janet-dijo señalando a la chica de cabello de cabello rubio- ella es Tamara-señalo a la de cabello turquesa- y el chico a mi derecha es Marco el hermano menor de Janet-señalo al chico de cabello marrón claro.

Yumi: Hola un gusto yo soy Yumi y ellas son mis primas Mei y Naomi-dijo señalándome primero y luego a Naomi.

Naomi: Hola encantada-dijo emocionada mi prima

Mei: Qué onda-dije yo desinteresada

Tamara: Nos preguntábamos si podíamos sentarnos con ustedes-dijo la chica de cabello turquesa de nombre Tamara

Naomi: Claro siéntense-dijo mi hermana muy amablemente

Los 4: ¡ARIGATO! -dijeron para luego sentarse en la mesa donde estaban sentadas las chicas.

Tamara: Oigan se ha escuchado rumores de que las nuevas ósea ustedes son huérfanas eso es verdad-dijo Tamara iniciando la conversación.

Yumi: si somos huérfanas-dijo mi prima algo deprimida algo deprimida

Rita: Ohhhh pobrecillas-dijo mientras se levantaba para abrazarnos a las tres

Yumi/Naomi/Mei: N…..No….res….respira…..respiramos-dijimos las tres con la cara de color azul vaya que esta chica tiene fuerza.

Rita: ¡Oh lo siento mucho!-dijo avergonzada mientras nos soltaba

Naomi: No te preocupes

Yumi: si además los abrazos de Keane-sama son más asfixiantes así que no tienes de que avergonzarte.

Rita: jejejejejejeje ok

Marco: Oigan ya se inscribieron en algún club

Mei: No todavía pero apenas acabe el receso iremos apuntarnos a los clubs que queramos

Janet: Y a cual van a apuntarse

Yumi: Yo pensé ponerme en el club de literatura

Rita: Genial tambien entrare a ese club podemos ir juntas

Yumi: Súper creo que nos llevaremos muy bien-dijo para luego chocar los cinco con Rita

Naomi: Yo pensé entrar al club de música

Tamara: Oye yo tambien entrare a ese club estaremos juntas

Naomi: Fantástico creo que seremos muy buenas amigas-dijo emocionada mientras ambas aplaudían infantilmente

Mei: Yo pensé incluirme al club de atletismo

Janet: Yo tambien entrare al club de atletismo podemos trabajar juntas para ser capitanas

Mei: Cool cuanta conmigo creo que nos llevaremos genial-dije muy emocionada chocando los puños con Janet me agrada esta chica- Y tu marco en que Club entraras

Marco: Bueno intentare entrar al equipo de futbol-dijo emocionado mientras se golpeaba el pecho-aunque eso significaría soportarme a los hombres populares en especial a los RowdyBlackness Boys Z-dijo cambiando su expresión de emoción por una de fastidio

Yumi/Naomi/Mei: ¡Uuuuufffff a ellos ni los menciones por favor!-dijimos las tres irritadas

Tamara: Ya los conocieron

Yumi: Si y déjame decirles que son los chicos más molestos

Naomi: Maleducados

Mei: Eh irritantes

Yumi/Naomi/Mei: Que hemos conocido en nuestras vidas-dijeron al mismo tiempo

Los demás: Totalmente de acuerdo con ustedes.

Yumi: Creo que todos ya nos estamos entendiendo-dijo con una sonrisa mientras que los demás sonreían de igual forma.

Toca el timbre

Mei: Bueno será mejor irnos a la siguiente clase.

Rita: Es verdad, por cierto chicas tengan cuidado con Rayan Finkleman él es parte del grupo de los populares y es reconocido por sus bromas a los nuevos y sobre todo a los no populares-dijo mientras se paraba.

Yumi: No te preocupes que ya estamos al tanto de ello

Tamara: Bueno eso significa que serán precavidas

Naomi: Por supuesto

Janet: entonces ya que están advertidas vamos todos a nuestras clases

Yumi: Una pregunta en que salón van porque yo no lo vi a ninguno en el nuestro-dijo mi prima algo confundida.

Marco: Yo al igual que Rita somos un año menor que ustedes así que nosotros somos del salón III-C, Janet es del salón IV-A y Tamara es del salón VI-B es por eso que no nos han visto en su salón-dijo explicándole

Yumi: Ah ya veo

Mei: Bueno será mejor irnos ya a nuestros salones-dije mientras los demás asentían.

*Narra Narradora*

Después de que todos se despidieran y decidieran juntarse más seguido, las chicas se fueron a su salón donde la llegar ya sabían porque el salón era más alejado a los demás, todos los alumnos se tiraban papeles; las chicas iban a dar un paso para entrar y se fueron a sentar, cuando ya habían llegado todos se empezo la clase, el día transcurría tranquilo no pasaba nada. Pero cuando toco el timbre de salida, todo el alumnado festejo porque ya era hora de salir; las tres primas apenas escucharon el timbre guardaron sus cosas y salieron del salón, fueron directo a los baños para arreglarse un rato mientras hablaban de lo que habían conversado en el receso y cuando estuvieron listas para salir eh irse donde la señorita Keane para que les cuente todo de una vez pero apenas abrieron la puerta del baño, las chicas son atacadas por un montón de globos con pintura y agua helada haciendo que las chicas gritaran llamando la atención de los alumnos que pasaban por ahí. La cosa era la siguiente, el grupo de los populares les habían tendido a las chicas una emboscada apenas salieron estas del baño y les lanzaron los globos que ya tenían preparados apenas las vieron. Los chicos populares ósea Brake, Burst, Brook, Rayan, Satoshi, Patrick y Héctor les tiraban globos de pintura de todos los colores; mientras que las chicas ósea Patricia, Mily, Betty y Hana les tiraban globos con agua helada la más fría que pudieron encontrar. Todos lo que estaban presentes veían asombrados la escena hasta que algunos empezaron a reírse, otros tomaban fotos de lo sucedido, otros tomaban videos para publicarlos después en la página de la escuela y otros las veían con lastima ya que ellos tambien habían sufrido igual. Las chicas intentaban cubrirse con sus mochilas aunque eso no impedía que terminaran llenas de pintura y agua helada. Cuando dejaron de sentir que les lanzaban los globos miraron al frente para encontrarse a todos los populares incluyendo a los que se parecen a ellas riéndose y burlándose de ellas y tambien pudieron fijarse que todos los presentes ahí la mayoría tambien estaban riéndose incluyendo a algunos que dejaron de grabar o tomar fotos de lo que paso aunque otros seguían grabando, solo unos cuantos les mandaban miradas de lastima. Las chicas estaban más que indignadas y avergonzadas pero sobre todo estaban furiosas, era su primer día en esa escuela y ya las habían humillado definitivamente en frente de muchos alumnos. Lo siguiente que pasó dejo pasmados a todos los presentes incluyendo a los Rbbz (nota: Las iniciales de Rbbz son de "RowdyBlackness Boys"), las chicas se habían parada al frente de los chicos en el siguiente orden: Yumi al frente de Brake, Naomi al frente de Brook, Mei al frente de Burst y con toda la fuerza que tenían las tres les dieron una fuerte cachetada dejándoles marca y orgullosas de su trabajo se fueron de ahí dejando todavía a los presentes shockeados por lo que habia pasado. Las chicas no querían presentarse así con Keane-sama así que le mandaron un mensaje diciendo que se irían solas a la casa, lo cual Keane confundida acepto. Ahora las chicas ya habían salido del colegio y estaban caminando a paso rápido por lo enojadas que estaban y ya solo les quedaba unas 3 calles para llegar a la suya, pero lo que no sabían es que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar por completo.

Yumi irritada: ¡Maldita sea no puedo creer que nos hayan hecho una broma!-dijo toda roja de ira.

Naomi enojada: ¡Y lo peor es que nos arruinaron los uniformes!-dijo echando humo literalmente

Mei Furiosa: ¡No lo peor es que hemos sido humilladas y en nuestro primer día de clase!-dijo ardiendo literalmente

Yumi/Naomi/Mei: ¡LOS ODIAMOS ROWDYBLACKNESS BOYS Z!-gritaron las tres a todo pulmón mientras seguían caminando

Naomi: Aunque me preocupa que pueden hacernos después de haberlos dado esas cachetadas-dijo con una expresión de estar preocupada

Yumi: Cálmate Naomi recuerda que estaremos juntas pase lo que pase

Naomi: Es verdad…..gracias me siento mucho más tranquila

Mei: Chicas igual recuerden que nosotras a pesar de que lo intenten nosotras jamás les tendremos miedo-dijo creándose de brazos- aunque no se han dado cuenta de que sienten que ya los conocemos desde toda la vida.

Yumi: Es verdad yo tambien estoy confundida

Naomi: Igual será que nos reunimos con ellos antes

Yumi/Mei: Es probable-dijeron encogiéndose de hombros

De repente la tierra empieza a temblar muy fuerte haciendo que nuestras queridas niñas dejen de caminar de golpe y empecen a entrar en pánico buscando desesperadamente por todos los lados un lugar donde refugiarse, pero en eso de la nada aparece una cosa gigante amarilla que todo los ciudadanos de Tonsville reconoció como los chicos Ameba que se habían fusionado para crecer y habían empezado a destruir casas y puestos de las ciudad mientras que los ciudadanos huían por sus vidas mientras gritaban del miedo. Las chicas tambien algo asustadas estaban corriendo desesperadamente por intentar buscar un lugar seguro ya que eran perseguidas por la fusión de los chicos ameba. Cuando por fin habían encontrado un callejón donde esconderse empezaron a tomar u poco de aire puesto que el miedo les impidió respirar.

Mei: ¡Mierda que rayos es eso!-grito Mei muy alterada

Yumi: Según escuche se llaman los chicos Ameba y son uno de los villanos de la ciudad; además de ser unos de los enemigos de las ppgz y los rrbz-dijo tambien alterada

Naomi: ¡CHICAS MIREN!-grito una alterada Naomi llamando la atención de las otras y fijando su vista a donde habia tres niñas 2 de ellas de pelo castaño y una de negro abrazadas del miedo y a punto de ser aplastadas por un cartel gigante que los chicos ameba habían tirado.

Yumi/Mei/Naomi: ¡Oh no!-dijeron ambas horrorizadas antelo que veían y sin pensarlo las tres corrieron a donde estaban las niñas y gritar al mismo tiempo- ¡CUIDADO!

Las chicas habían llegado corriendo donde las niñas y cada una abrazo a una respectiva niña protegiéndola, Mei y Naomi a las castañas y Yumi a la peli negra cubriéndolas con sus cuerpos para que no recibieran el impacto y ellas lo recibieran. Pero justo cuando el cartel estaba a punto de aplastarlas; unas luces de sus colores respectivos salieron del pecho de las chicas mientras que eran rodeadas por un aura blanca; tanto las pupilas de Yumi, Mei y Naomi desaparecieron dejándolas como si estuvieran en trance y las luces que tenían en el pecho bajan hasta llegar a las cinturas de las chicas donde las luces hacen aparecer unos cinturones blancos con unos compactos de su respectivo color: Yumi fucsia, Mei verde fluorescente y Naomi azul zafiro y tenían en el centro la letra P en blanco. El aura que tenía las chicas alrededor suyo fue creciendo cada vez más hasta que de repente aparece de su pecho algo de luz negra y junto a la blanca se acumulan y las tres chicas en transe gritan:

Yumi: ¡LOVELY BLOOM!

Mei: ¡GRAND BUTTERFLY!

Naomi: ¡FRESH BREEZE!

Al acabando de gritar la energía se acumula más produciendo tres inmensas explosiones de energía blanca, gris, fucsia, verde fluorescente y azul zafiro en toda la calle causando un grito de dolor de los chicos Ameba regresando a su forma original y el shock total de algunos ciudadanos cerca, los cuales algunos eran fotógrafos y tomaban fotos de lo que sucedía para los periódicos y algunos videos. Cuando acabo todo solo se veía el humo causada por la explosión y algunos ciudadanos inconscientes. Las chicas salieron de su transe y pudieron ver que las pequeñas a las que protegían se habían desmallado, las dejaron y al mirarse las tres soltaron un grito de asombro mientras se cubrían sus bocas con ambas manos, las chicas estaba asombradas porque su uniforme habia desaparecido al igual que la pintura y el agua que tenían en el cuerpo ahora estaban limpias y con un traje diferente cada una llevaba puesto un enterizo de corto ajustado de su respectivo color Yumi fucsia, Mei verde fluorescente y Naomi azul zafiro; tambien tenían botines de tacón 3 tambien cada una de su respectivo color; cada una tenía una chaqueta de cuero que era el mismo diseño, unos guantes de cuero ajustado negro y atrás de la chaqueta tenía las iniciales " _Pwgz_ " (Nota: Estas iniciales son del nombre del grupo de las chicas que sabremos más adelante). El pelo de las chicas tambien tenían cambios; Yumi tenía un poco de su cabello hecho un moño lazo mediano mientras lo demás caía como cascada hasta por encima de la cintura y las puntas de color fucsia desaparecieron, el de Mei estaba en una coleta de caballo baja ahora muy lizo llegaba hasta la cintura y el color verde de las puntas tambien desapareció y por último Naomi tenía su cabello en una trenza cascada de lado que tambien llegaba un poco debajo de la cintura. Sus rostros estaban ahora pintados con sobra de ojos negro y tambien con un poco del su respectivo color y brillo labial melocotón. Seguían mirándose sin poder creer lo que veían hasta que asustadas de no saber lo que pasaba volvieron a gritar.

Yumi/Mei/Naomi: ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS NOS HA PASADO?!-gritaron mientras se volvían a mirar sin saber que después de este evento que vivieron sus vidas iban a cambiar por completo y que nada iba a ser lo mismo de nuevo.

Mientras en la alcaldía…

Unos minutos antes

En un edificio grande de color gris en el último piso, el cual era de la alcaldía, en una oficina estaba un señor sentado cerca de su escritorio de unos 67 años de edad su cabello arreglado y gris al igual que su bigote, ojos grises (Nota: Quien más va a ser el alcalde) quien llevaba puesto un traje gris con verde, camisa blanca y un gran corbatín rojo. A su derecha se encontraba una hermosa mujer de unos 45 años de piel medio rosada, cabello rubio rizado que le tapaba el rostro y llevaba puesto un vestido de tubo sin mangas ajustado color rojo, zapatos de tacón negro al igual que tenía un cinturón elegante alrededor de la cintura y en su mano derecha tenía un portapapeles electrónico.

Alcalde: Muy bien señorita Bellum dígame ¿cuáles son las últimas noticias?-pregunto el alcalde mientras miraba a su secretaria

Srt. Bellum: Bueno señor alcalde siento mucho informarle que los villanos han destruido muchos mercados dejando a mucha gente sin trabajo e incluso en algunas calles ya no hay luz por culpa de los moustros que destruyen las fuentes de luz al atacar y sin mencionar las quejas de los ciudadanos sobre el agua que fue contaminada por Mojo Jojo y sus secuaces hace semanas-dijo la señorita mientras miraba su portapapeles.

Alcalde: Esto está yendo demasiado lejos-dijo el alcalde mientras se paraba y caminaba a la ventana- Los villanos cada vez están más poderosos y están destruyendo la ciudad dejándonos en la ruina y los ciudadanos ya no podrán continuar con esta vida que estamos viviendo en verdad estoy muy preocupado por lo que pueda pasar señorita Bellum ya han pasado 16 años-dijo mirando por la ventana.

Srt. Bellum: Es verdad alcalde las únicas que podían mantener la ciudad tranquila y con mucha armonía y paz eran ellos-dijo con un tono triste poniéndose al lado del alcalde.

Alcalde sonríe: Lo se ellas y ellos eran los mejores héroes que ha tenido nuestra ciudad, nadie los podría remplazar y fue en verdad muy triste su desaparición pero ahora ya no podemos hacer nada, la última esperanza que nos quedaba eran sus hijos los cuales tomaron el camino del mal guiados por el maldito de Mojo Jojo que al parecer no le afecto nada la desaparición de sus creaciones en estos 16 años-dijo borrando su sonrisa por una expresión de enojo.

Srt. Bellum: Pero señor aún nos quedan las niñas

Alcalde: Pero ellas no saben nada de lo que está pasando y además están siendo cuidadas por Keane para que tengan una vida normal y de que el momento todavía no ha llegado y no sabremos si algún día llegara-dijo con tristeza.

Srt. Bellum: No perdamos las esperanzas

Alcalde: Y como esta su hija

Srt. Bellum: Bianca se encuentra perfecta ha ganado otro premio a la modelo más destacada y eso que solo tiene 17 años-dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna

Alcalde: En verdad lamento que haya tenido que tenerla con ese moustro repugnante de Peludito solo para salvar mi cargo-dijo ahora triste

Srt. Bellum: No se preocupe señor alcalde igual Peludito no es tan malo aunque en verdad extraño mi libertad-dijo ahora sentándose en uno de los sofás.

Alcalde: A veces pienso que todo esto es por mi culpa-dio mientras se cubría su rostro y era consolado por la señorita Bellum quien se habia parado para tranquilizarlo.

De repente sienten la tierra temblar y ambos asustados salen de la oficina para irse directo a la terraza del edificio donde los demás personas que estaban dentro ya estaban ahí y otros llegando; todos pudieron ver que a huna calles de donde estaban los chicos Ameba estaban causando destrozos y se podía ver alguna personas corriendo y gritando por su vidas. Tanto el alcalde como la señorita Bellum estaban tan tristes al ver que este era el terrible destino que la ciudad habia sido llevada, los empleados y trabajadores iban a entrar de nuevo al igual que ellos ya que no era nada nuevo que los villanos causaran destrozos en la ciudad cuando de repente se escucha un estruendo y todos voltean para quedarse paralizados ante lo que veían: En la misma calle donde estaban los chicos ameba haciendo escandalo se habia producido una enorme explosión donde se veía muchas energías mezcladas de color blanca, gris, fucsia, verde fluorescente y azul zafiro que habia chocado entre ellas y habían debilitado a los villanos haciéndolos desaparecer. Todos seguían petrificados ante lo que habían visto pero los más asombrados eran el alcalde y la señorita Bellum ya que habían reconocido esas energías y eso solo significaba una cosa. Cuando todo acabo entraron de nuevo al edificio y fueron directo a la oficina donde al llegar se miraron con expresiones serias.

Alcalde: Señorita Bellum cree que eso sea…..

Srt. Bellum: No estoy muy seguro alcalde pero puedo asegurar que eran energías de la sustancia z-dijo mientras se ponía al lado del alcalde.

Alcalde: Entonces esto significa solo una cosa-dijo muy feliz- Pero será mejor ir a investigar para estar seguros-dijo mientras miraba por la ventana- Y señorita Bellum

Srt. Bellum: Si alcalde

Alcalde: Quiero que les digas a los constructores que terminen la construcción del laboratorio para mañana-dijo muy decidido dejando a la señorita Bellum sorprendida.

Srt. Bellum: Esta bien alcalde -dijo mientras marcaba un número- Hola soy la señorita Bellum…el alcalde quiere que terminen ya el trabajo…..si sabemos que falta mucho...pero es que ya es hora…si son esas explosiones….bien contamos con ustedes-dijo para luego colgar- el jefe de la construcción dice que harán lo que puedan para terminar el laboratorio a tiempo.

Alcalde: Bien ahora solo falta comunicarse con Untonio y decirle que... Llego el momento

 **¡GRAN SUSPENSO!**

 **Jamás me cansare de esa frase Jejeje bueno como aquí verán las niñas por fin activaron sus poderes y se han transformado ¿Qué sucederá ahora que la vida de las niña hizo un giro de 180°? Lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo de "Nueva Generación" y recuerden todavía hay tiempo de continuar con el cuestionario pero ya saben donde enviar las preguntas y tambien aclarar que la que ya enviaron ya fueron contestadas y si las quieren leer vean la ultima actualización de "Eres mi hija". Bueno me despido nos vemos la siguiente y no olviden comentar que no muerdo Bye ^u^**

 **Siguiente capitulo "Descubriendo poderes"**


	5. Descubriendo poderes

**Hola mis queridos lectores por fin eh vuelto con capitulo nuevo, se que están desesperados por saber que pasara en Eres mi hija pero como dije sigue en el bloque creativo, pero tratare de publicar lo antes posible...espero**

 **Bueno comencemos con el capitulo ^o^**

 **Capítulo** **4 "Descubriendo Poderes"**

Nota: Capitulo algo largo

*Narra Naomi*

Mei: ¡PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE COJONES ESTAMOS VESTIDAS ASÍ!-grito mi prima Mei desesperada.

Yumi: Podrías calmarte por favor que estoy pensando

Mei furioso: ¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME DESPUE DE LO QUE PASO!

Yumi enojada: ¡PERO NO ME GRITES!

Mei: ¡TE GRITO PORQUE QUIERO!-grito para que después las dos se estén matando con la mirada.

Naomi: Tranquilícense chicas que tal si vamos al parque por unos helados-dije tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente

Yumi/Mei suspiran: Bien

Mis primas y yo después de lo que paso en la calle y vernos en estos hermosos trajes decidimos y la pelea que acaban de presenciar empezamos a caminar hacia el parque para pensar mejor lo que puede estar pasando y comer el helado que las tranquilizara, aunque Mei no se lo está tomando muy bien que digamos, Yumi en cambio no ha dejado de pensar en una razón lógica para esto mientras veía los compactos de nuestros cinturones durante el camino. La verdad es que esto me confunde tambien pero ver que ya no estamos manchadas de pintura con agua helada por todo el cuerpo y con hermosos trajes me alegra mucho el día, vaya día más raro hemos tenido para serles sincero y se los dejare bien en claro: primero entramos al colegio donde descubrimos los nombres de nuestros padres con ayuda del director que los habia conocido, segundo conocemos a tres chicos que serán nuestros compañeros y se parecen demasiado a nosotras y son un grupo de los villanos más temidos según algunos y nietos del gran Mojo Jojo, tercero somos humilladas nuestro primer día de clase por los populares que nos habían tendido una emboscada al salir del baño, cuatro somos atacadas durante el regreso a casa por una gigante bola de masa amarilla unicelular conocida como los chicos ameba fusionados y quinto nos transformamos mágicamente al intentar rescatar a tres niñas inocentes y por no hablar de esa rara y extraña energía potente que salía de nuestros cuerpos que acabo con los chicos ameba en un segundo y destruyo media calle. Y justo ahora ya estamos caminando por el parque recibiendo miradas extrañas y de sorpresa de los adultos, adolecentes, ancianos y niños que se encentraban ahí para que después Mei los amenaza a todos.

Mei: ¡OIGAN QUE ESTAN MIRANDO QUE NUNCA HAN VISTO A UNAS CHICAS!-grito todavía furiosa mi prima asustando a todos los que nos miraban y a otros dejándolos paralizados como si habían escuchado es antes.

Sip oficialmente este es el día más raro y perturbador de nuestras vidas

Naomi: Prima cálmate

Mei: Es que no puedo ha sido mucho estrés por un día

Yumi: y que lo digas mejor vamos por unos helados y comamos tranquilas.

Caminamos ha donde estaba el heladero y pedimos nuestros helados, Mei pidió de limón con caramelo, Yumi el de fresa con chocolate y yo pedí el de mora con nueces. Acabando de pagarlos fuimos a una de las bancas y empezamos a comer nuestros helados tranquilas aunque podía jurara que sentía las miradas de alguien como si nos estuvieran vigilando pero eso es casi imposible ya que Mei espanto a todos los visitantes en el parque con su amenaza así que le reste importancia al asunto y seguí comiendo mi helado hasta que me acorde de algo.

Naomi: Oigan recuerdan que cuando nos transformamos gritamos unos nombres muy raros

Yumi: Es verdad me pregunto porque

Mei: No importa ahora estamos comiendo helado así que disfrutemos

Yumi: Tienes razón Mei hay que seguir disfrutando ya luego veremos qué hacer.

Naomi: Esta bien aunque déjenme decirles que me gusta mucho el nombre Breeze es tan fresco y elegante.

Yumi: Prima ese nombre definitivamente va contigo.

Mei: Saben no me gusta mucho el mío Butterfly desde cuando parezco un insecto-dijo indignada

Yumi: Sabes seguro es por lo de femenina y a demás algunas mariposas son grandes así que te queda bien-dijo dándole una lamida a su helado.

Mei: Hmp y qué opinas del tuyo

Yumi: Me encanta ese nombre Bloom es tan encantador y bello como si dijeran que fuera una flor- dijo feliz dándole otra lamida a su helado.

Mei: Ustedes tienen mejores nombres que el mío.

Las dos le sacamos la legua divertidas en respuesta y ella solo bufo para que después nos riéramos las tres juntas para luego continuar comer nuestros helaos favoritos hasta que escuchamos los gritos de unas personas que seguían en el parque, levantamos nuestra miradas por curiosidad para encontrar a 8 pasos de sonde estábamos a un grupo de 5 personas 3 hombres y una mujer, lo que nos espantó más a las tres fue que los cinto tenían piel verde, vestían como rebeldes y pudimos ver un aura oscura a su alrededor, aunque la que más me dio asco fue la mujer que debe tener como entre 30 y 38 años vestía con un enterizo strapless de cuero negro muy ajustado, chaqueta de cuero tambien, botas con púas, sombrero negro como de motociclista y su cabello era verde que llegaba al muslo; lo que más me espanto de ella fue su fea nariz. Y los 4 chicos cada uno debe tener entre 40 o 48 años; el primero era de cabello negro hasta los hombros y usaba gafas, el segundo era uno chiquitito de cabello verde y ojos amarillos, el tercero era uno bien gordo de cabello castaño y ojos negros y el ultimo era un feo, de espalda encorvada de cabello negro y ojos violetas. En verdad eran muy feos y se veían temibles aunque siento como si no les tuviera miedo más bien asco. Cuando nos miraron al principio se sorprendieron, para después la mujer nos viera como si sintiera asco de nosotras ¿el sentimiento es mutuo? Y los hombros nos vieran con lujuria cosa que enojo a Mei, espanto a Yumi y me asqueo a mí.

Mei: ¡Hey déjenos de estar mirando acaso tenemos monos en la cara!-dijo furiosa mi prima dejando al grupo algo asombrados.

¿?: Y tú como osas hablarnos así acaso no sabes quienes somos-dijo el de gafas

Naomi: Deberíamos-dije inocentemente para luego verlos caer de espaldas estilo anime

¿? Enojado: ¡Pues claro que deberían saberlo!-grito el de lentes

Yumi: pues lo siento no sabemos quiénes son

¿?: Pues déjenos presentarnos-dijo para que después de pusieran en unas posiciones raras- ¡nosotros somos una de las bandas rebeldes más temibles de la ciudad!-dijo para ponerse en el centro- ¡Yo soy Ace el líder de esta banda!

¿?: Yo soy el Gran Billy el fuerte del grupo-dijo el gordito

¿?: A mí me llaman el pequeño Arturo-dijo en hombre enano

¿?: Yo soy Ivy pero me dicen serpiente por ser muy escurridiza-dijo la mujer fea- y el tonto de ahí se llama Genio-dijo apuntando a hombre encorvado.

Ace: Y juntos somos la temible Banda Gangrena-dijo mientras asían sus poses finales

Yumi: Nunca escuche de ustedes-dijo con un dedo en la nuca

Mei: La Banda ¿Qué?-pregunto confundida

Naomi: La Banda Grupera-dije tranquilamente haciendo que vuelvan a caer de espaldas estilo anime.

Los 5: ¡LA BANDA GANGRENA!-gritaron furiosos al ver que me habia equivocado

Naomi: Ah lo siento me equivoque…¡Esperen ya sé quiénes son ustedes fueron enemigos de las ppgz y rrbz antes de su desaparición!-dije sorprendiendo a mis primas y sacando una sonrisa de parte de la banda gangrena

Ace: Con ahora te acuerdas….es verdad nosotros peleamos con ellos y siempre nos ganaban-dijo apretando los puños- pero ahora que ya han desparecido esta ciudad nos pertenece a nosotros y a todos los villanos.

Yumi: Y como están seguros de que nos regresaran

Ivy: Ya hubieran aparecido hace años así que es imposible que regresen

Arturo: Y ustedes ¿quiénes son?-dijo examinándonos de pies a cabeza

Yumi: Yo me llamo Bloom-dijo mientras nos guiñaba el ojo asiéndonos entender que no podíamos decirles nuestros verdaderos nombres.

Mei: Yo me llamo Butterfly-dijo Mei colocándose al lado izquierdo de Yumi

Naomi: Y yo soy Breeze-dije mientras me colocaba al lado derecho de Naomi

Banda Gangrena: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Mei: ¡DE QUE SE RIEN IDIOTAS!

Ace: De nada solo que tienen unos nombres muy ridículos al igual que las powerpuff girls z

Genio: Genio-dijo el rarito

Ace: Tienes razón genio ellas tienen un aura blanca muy potente no me digas son otro invento del profesor para detener a los villanos-dijo mientras nos examinaba en especial a Mei- pero debo decir que están rebuenas-dijo lamiéndose los labios al igual que los otros 3 hombres.

Yumi/Mei/Naomi: ¡PERVERTIDOS!-gritamos indignadas

Lo que dijo hizo que sintiéramos la ira acumularse en nuestro interior cuando en eso paso algo que nos dejó asombradas hasta nosotras, de las manos de Yumi empezaron a salir hielo, de las manos de Mei empezaron a salir hojas y unas rocas flotaban a su alrededor y de mis manos salían chorros de agua y como si supiéramos que hacer lanzamos nuestros ataques a la banda gangrena quienes no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo: mi agua golpeo a la mujer fea y el hombre encorvado, mientras que el hielo de Yumi golpeo al hombre gordo y el hombre chiquito dejándolos pegados al suelo y por ultimo las hojas y las rocas de Mei golpearon al supuesto líder de la banda dejándolo algo aturdido. La chicas y yo nos quedamos paralizadas del asombro ante lo que acabamos de hacer ¡como era esto posible! ¿Acaso esa explosión fue la causa de estos poderes? y si es así ¿porque nosotras acaso ya los teníamos antes todas?, estábamos tan sorprendidas y quietas mientras mirábamos nuestras manos con asombro que no nos fijamos que la mujer y los hombres esos que habíamos atacado ya se habían recuperado de los golpes y nos miraban con muchos sentimientos asombro, miedo, shock, incredulidad y furia todo combinado en esos cinco seres. Nosotras solo pudimos salir del trance y ponernos en posición de ataque, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de unos murmullos y miramos a todos lados para ver a mucha gente reunida que nos veían asombrados, otros paralizados, otros emocionados, otros esperanzados aunque no sé qué signifique eso ¡Rayos se nos habia olvidado que habia gente aquí en el parque qué vergüenza! Y según veo mis primas estaban igual de avergonzadas por no darse cuenta de esto antes, pero ahora lo importante era acabar rápido con estos tipos para poder irnos de una vez a la casa.

Ace: Esos poderes solo conocí a tres personas que los poseían y esas era las ppgz cómo es posible que unas niñas como ustedes los posean-dijo paralizado

Ivy: A no ser Ace que ellas sean….-dijo preocupada pero es interrumpida por el chiquito

Arturo: ¡Pero eso es imposible ellas desaparecieron semanas después de la desaparición de las ppgz y rrbz no pueden estar vivas!-dijo asombrado

Billy: Pero se parecen mucho a las ppgz así que puede ser una posibilidad de que sean ellas-dijo aterrado mirándonos

Genio: Genio-dijo con miedo

Ace: Es verdad genio las pruebas lo demuestran-dijo mientras nos miraba

Mei: Así y que demuestra eso-dijo burlonamente haciéndonos reír a las tres

Ace: Demuestra que….¡USTEDES SON LAS HIJAS PERDIDAS DE LAS PPGZ Y RRBZ!-grito señalándonos.

*Narra Narradora*

Cuando Ace medio grito lo que dijo las chicas dejaron de reír para ver luego verlo paralizadas del asombro mientras que los presentes se quedaban atónitos a lo que habían escuchado, el silencio era claro en el lugar nadie se atrevió a decir palabra alguna hasta escucharon risas y todos voltearon para ver a las chicas reírse haciendo que los 5 villanos estén con la cara roja de ir ya que no le veían el lado graciosos a todo esto.

Ace: ¿Ahora de que se ríen?-pregunta enojado

Yumi: jajajaja Nos reímos de la estupidez jajajaja que acabas de decir

Mei: Si jajajaja es imposible que nosotras seamos jajajaja las hijas de las heroínas powerpuff girls z y los Rowdyruff boys z.

Naomi: Creo jajajaja que el color de piel que tienen jajajaja ya les está afectando el cerebro

Ivy: ¡CALLENSE ESTUPIDAS ESTA MUY CLARO QUE USTEDES SON ELLAS!

Ace: Es verdad las pruebas los demuestras tienen los mismos poderes de las ppgz, no nos tienen miedo como otros, se parecen mucho a ellas y sobre todo tienen casi los mismos cinturones-dijo para después señalar los cinturones de las chicas

Yumi: Entonces si eso es verdad que seriamos nosotras para los villanos.

Ace: Déjame decírtelo-dijo mientras se quitaba los lentes mostrando sus ojos negros-su ustedes son ellas entonces las convierte en nuestras enemigas y no nos quedara otra más que…¡DRESTRUIRLAS!-dijo para que después la banda gangrena se les lance enzima pero ellas pudieron esquivarlos y empezaron a correr para ser seguidos después por las villanos.

Mei: No puede ser este día se pone cada vez más raro

Yumi: Y que lo digas si es verdad lo que dicen hay una probabilidad de un millón que seamos las hijas de las ppgz y rrbz.

Naomi: Pero eso es imposible nuestros padres se llaman diferente a las ppgz y rrbz

Yumi: Pero puede que hubieran sido sus identidades secretas o algo así pero solo hay una persona que nos puede ayudar.

Mei/Naomi: ¿Quién?

Yumi: El mismo que creo la sustanci las powerpuff girls z el legendario científico reconocido por todos…..el profesor Untonio

Mei: Pero estas loca como lo encontraremos

Yumi: eso lo veremos después ahora haya que correr y evitar que nos siguán-dijo mirando para atrás y ver como la banda gangrena le pisaban los talones en esta persecución.

Ace: ¡NO HUYAN MUCHACHAS COBARDES!

Ivy: ¡YA VERAN LO QUE LES HAREMOS AL ATRAPARLAS!

Arturo/Billy: ¡NO HUYAN!

Genio: ¡GENIO!

Naomi: Y ahora que aremos-dijo algo asustada

Yumi: no se estoy pensando

Mei: Pues apúrate que nos están alcanzando-dijo para luego intentar lanzarles unas rocas las cuales ellos no esquivaron muy a tiempo-eso los mantendrá ocupados

Yumi: Bien hecho ahora vamos antes de que se recuperen

Las chicas iban a seguir corriendo cuando en eso una limusina amarilla se para en frente de ellas deteniéndoles el paso y de ella sale un señor que no era nadie más que el alcalde es cual tenía una expresión preocupada pero las chicas no lo habían reconocido y creyendo que las iban a atacar se pusieron en posición de defensa.

Alcalde: Tranquilas vengo en paz

Yumi: ¿Quién eres?

Alcalde: Eso se los diré después ahora quiero suban rápido a la limusina si no quieren que ellos las cojan-dijo señalando a la banda gangrena que ya se habia recuperado y estaban corriendo a su dirección.

Yumi: Esta bien vamos chicas

Mei/Naomi: Hai-dijeron para que después las tres entraran y se fueran marchando de ahí pudendo escapar de la banda gangrena dejando aliviadas a las chicas pero luego saben que no están solas y miran al señor que los salvo y a la mujer que estaba a su costado.

Yumi: Ahora nos van a decir ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo cruzándose de brazos

Srt. Bellum: Niñas él es el alcalde de New Tonsville y yo soy su secretaria me llamo Sarah Bellum.

Yumi/Mei/Naomi: El alcalde-dijeron sorprendidas

Alcalde: si es un gusto conocerlas aunque yo ya las haya visto hace tiempo

Mei sorprendida: que ya nos habia visto

Alcalde: Claro yo conocí a sus madres y estuve con ellas cuando dieron luz a ustedes

Naomi: Ósea que usted sabe quiénes son nuestros padres

Alcalde: A si es pero todo a su tiempo primero tenemos que llevarlas a la alcaldía ahí estarán seguras-dijo dándoles una sonrisa cálida-señorita Bellum

Srt. Bellum: si alcalde

Alcalde: Llama a Keane y dile que venga directo a la alcaldía y explícale todo y tambien recuerda mandarle un mensaje a Untonio para ver si ya llego-dijo mientras sacaba un celular- yo me encargo del resto.

Srt. Bellum: Entendido alcalde-dijo para empezar a hacer las llamadas

Yumi: Una pregunta como supo que estábamos en problemas.

Alcalde: Pues verán vimos desde la alcaldía la gran explosión que causaron-las chicas abres los ojos como platos- y como pudimos sentir la energía blanca supimos que eran las hijas de las ppgz y rrbz así que decidimos buscarlas, cuando llegamos al parque las vimos hablando con la banda gangrena y al ver como los atacaban a ellas y el gran parecido que tenían a las chicas supimos que eran ustedes las que estábamos buscando, por eso cuando las persiguieron decidimos salvarlas.

Mei: Entonces es verdad que somos hijas de las ppgz y rrbz-dijo paralizada

Alcalde: Si

Naomi: Pero esos es imposible

Alcalde: No lo es esperen a que lleguemos y se los vamos a explicar

Durante el resto del camino hacia la alcaldía las chicas no dijeron palabra alguna seguían asombradas de lo que acababan de escuchar y todavía no se lo creían necesitaban más pruebas de que ellas puedan ser las hijas perdidas de las ppgz y rrbz, cuando llegaron por fin a su destino, bajaron y entraron al edificio para irse directo a la oficina del director. Cuando entraron ahí estaba Keane y su hija sentadas en uno de los sofás y al verlas se emocionaron mucho y las fueron a abrazar las cuales correspondieron el abrazo.

Keane: Niñas me alegra que estén bien me tenían tan preocupada

Yumi: Keane-sama tranquila estamos bien

Karen: Hey y esos modelitos nuevos-dijo mirando fascinada los trajes de las chicas

Naomi: No sabemos solo nos aparecieron cuando nos rodearon una luz

Keane: Entonces significa que ya lo saben

Mei: Entonces es verdad-dijo mientras veía a Keane asentir- bien ya lo vi todo ahora solo falta para que sea más extraño el día es que el mismo profesor Untonio se aparezca en persona.

¿?: Lamento la tardanza alcalde pero el tráfico nos detuvo-dijo una voz

Todos en la oficina se voltearon para ver en la puerta a un hombre de unos 60 años de cabello negro con canas, ojos de color gris y piel pálida llevaba puesto un traje de científico, a un lado se encontraba una mujer de unos 56 años de edad de cabello gris hasta los hombros, ojos azules y piel cremosa, llevaba puesto una blusa clásica blanca de botones manga larga con olas que tenían en bordes negros, una falda tuvo de color negra y tacones blancos. Ellos eran el profesor Untonio y su esposa la señora Kitazawa. Detrás de ellos venia un hombre de unos 28 años de edad de cabello negro, ojos grises y piel cremosa que tambien estaba vestido de científico pero más estilo moderno quien venía acompañado de una mujer tambien de 27 años de cabello castaños claro ojos naranjas, piel beige y tenía pecas en sus mejillas quien llevaba puesto una blusa de manga larga café con olanes muy elegante, pantalones de jean ajustado y zapatos de medio tacón cafés y detrás de ellos venían dos niños, una niña y un perro mecánico; el primero era uno de 9 años de piel cremosa de ojos naranja y cabello negro llevaba puesto un uniforme de escuela tradicional japonés color gris; el segundo chico era de unos 7 años de piel beige con pecas en las mejillas, ojos color gris y cabello de color castaño claro y tambien llevaba el mismo uniforme que el otro y unos lentes y por último la tercera que era de unos 5 años de piel cremosa con pecas aunque son pocas, ojos naranja y cabello negro, llevaba puesto un uniforme tradicional japonés femenina de escuela color gris y amarillo. Ellos eran Ken Kitazawa hijo del profesor Untonio junto a su adorable esposa e hijos. Las chicas se habían quedado paralizadas tanto que tenían sus bocas abiertas de asombro y de no ser por Karen que les habia serrado la boca para evitar que algún insecto les entrara.

Alcalde: Oh Untonio no se preocupe llego junto a tiempo-dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo y luego saludando a la esposa, hijo, nuera y nietos del profesor-justo acabamos de llegar nosotros tambien junto con las chicas- señorita Bellum por favor preséntelos

Srt. Bellum: ok alcalde….Chicas-dijo dirigiéndose a Yumi, Mei y Naomi las cuales la miraron- déjenme presentarle al profesor Untonio el creador de la sustancia z y su esposa la señora Kitazawa

Yumi: Un gusto conocer a tan famoso científico

Profesor: El gusto es mío pero yo no puedo decir lo mismo ya que las conozco desde pequeñas-dijo mirando a las niñas con una sonrisa cálida-vaya se parecen mucho a ellas

Naomi: Se refiere a nuestras madres

Profesor asiente: Si

Mei: ¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo mirando a Ken a la mujer y los niños

Ken: Oh lamento por mis malos modales me llamo Ken Kitazawa, ella es mi esposa Kuriko Akatsutsumi y él es mi perro Poochie-dijo presentándose a él y a su esposa

Poochie: Wan hola-dijo dejando asombradas a las 3 chicas

Kuriko: Hola es un honor conocerlas-dijo amablemente mientras las tres asentían solo que una estaba paralizada.

Ken: Y ellos son mis hijos el mayor Kenta Kitazawa, el de medio Kaito Kitazawa y la más joven Kumi Kitazawa-dijo presentando primero al niño de ojos naranjas, luego al de ojos grises y por ultimo a la niña.

Kenta/Kaito/Kumi: ¡Hola encantados de conocerlas!-dijeron al unimismo mientras hacían una reverencia.

Mei/Naomi: ¡Igualmente!-dijeron devolviendo el saludo para fijarse que Yumi no dejaba de ver a Kuriko.

Kuriko: ¿Pasa algo querida?-dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba

Yumi: Su nombre es Kuriko Akatsutsumi-dijo mientras evitaba que se le salieran las lágrimas.

Kuriko: si porque

Yumi: Mi madre….a la que nunca conoci….se llamaba…..Momoko Akatsutsumi-dijo entrecortada mientras Kuriko la miraba asombrada para después suavizarse- eso significa que usted es…..

Kuriko: Así es yo soy la hermana menor de tu madre ósea que soy tu tía-dijo dejando a las primas de Yumi asombrados pero no eran los únicos tambien los 3 niños estaban asombrados- no te pongas así a mi tambien me es difícil creer que desapareció pero ella quería cumplir con su trabajo de heroína.

Yumi: Aun me es difícil creer…..que mis padres….fueran los líderes de las ppgz y rrbz pero…..ya me di cuenta que no…..Tía te puedo abrazar-dijo Yumi ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

Kuriko: Por supuesto-dijo mientras la abrazaba y Yumi le correspondía el abrazo y estuvieron así unos minutos para luego separarse.

Kenta: ¡Eso significa que hemos tenido una prima y nunca nos lo contaron!-dijo algo enojado mientras que Kaito y Kumi solo miraban maravillados a su prima.

Kuriko: Creí que sería mejor no contarles hasta que sea el momento oportuno

Kumi: Entonces tu eres nuestra prima-dijo acercándose a Yumi

Yumi: Así parece

Kumi: Cuál es tu nombre

Yumi: Me llamo Yumi Him encantada de conocerte y será todo un honor ser tu prima-dijo dejando asombrada a Kumi la cual le abrazo muy feliz

Kumi: Tambien me encantara ser tu prima-dijo ya con algunas lagrimas

Mei: No entiendo si Yumi es prima de ellos eso significa que nosotras tambien somos las primas de ellos o solo de Yumi-dijo confundida

Profesor: Técnicamente Kenta, Kaito y Kumi son solo primos de Yumi ya que Kuriko es su madre y es hermana de momoko la madre de Yumi, mientras que ustedes tres son primas solo porque sus padres eran hermanos mientras que sus madres son solo amigas así que ustedes no son los primos de mis nietos.

Naomi: eso tiene sentido y usted que sería de Yumi

Profesor: Bueno yo sería su medio abuelo mientras que mi hijo que sería su tío ya que es el esposo de Kuriko la cual es mi nuera pero los verdaderos abuelos de Yumi serían los padres de Momoko y desgraciadamente Mojo Jojo.

Yumi: No puede ser mi abuelo es un mono-dijo totalmente horrorizada

Mei: Esperen pero si la madre de Yumi tiene una hermana, recuerdo que me dijeron que mi madre tenía dos hermanos eso significa que de seguro tengo más primos-dijo emocionada.

Ken: Estas en lo correcto Kaoru tenía un hermano mayor llamado Dai y un hermano menor llamado Shou de seguro ellos ya tienen hijos tambien además de ellos querían mucho a Kaoru-dijo mientras que Mei solo asentía

Naomi: Y qué hay de mi tengo algún otro primo que no sean Mei y Yumi

Profesor: No estamos seguros ya que Miyako fue hija única y el único familiar que conocimos fue su abuela que lamentablemente ya falleció unos días después de que las ppgz y rrbz desaparecieran y su prima llamada Belleza que no sabemos que fue de ella así que no estamos seguros.

Naomi: Ya veo gracias de todos modos-dijo algo desilusionada

Kaito: Y ustedes dos como se llaman

Naomi: a si perdón yo me llamo Naomi Him y ella es mi prima Mei Him somos las primas paternas de Yumi-dijo presentándose por las dos

Kenta: Ósea que ustedes tambien son familiares de nuestra prima

Mei: sip

Srt. Bellum: Bueno será mejor que nos sentemos todos para estar más cómodos y de paso tomamos un té

Todos de acuerdos se sentaron en los sofás que había. Las chicas se sentaron juntas, el alcalde se sentó junto a la señorita Bellum, el profesor Untonio se sentó con su esposa, ken y Kuriko se sentaron juntos mientras que Kenta, Kaito y Kumi queriendo estar cerca de su prima a la que acaban de conocer se sentaron a un lado de ella. Cuando ya estaban sentados entraron unas señoras y dejaron en una mesa que estaba en el centro de los sofás muchas tazas con té verde que era para los niños y las chicas, té negro que era para ken y su esposa mientras que el té rojo era para los más mayores y junto con un plato de biscochos de chocolate para luego hacer una inclinación de respeto y salir del lugar dejando que el silencio tome lugar en la habitación.

Yumi: Y ahora que nos presentamos y ya estamos sentados quiero que me expliquen una cosa-dijo dirigiéndose al alcalde y los dos científicos mientras - ¡PORQUE MIERDA LOS VILLANODS DICEN SER NUESTROS ENEMIGOS!-grito enojada sorprendiendo a los presentes

Naomi: ¡SI Y TAMBIEN QUEREMOS SABER COMO ES QUE TENEMOS PODERES!

Mei: ¡PORQUE RAYOS NO SUPIMOS DE ESTO ANTES!

Yumi: Y lo más importante

Yumi/Naomi/Mei: ¡¿QUE LES PASO A NUESTROS PADRES?!

Alcalde: Chicas cálmense sé que quieren saber pero no podrían tranquilizarse para que podamos contarlos todo.

Yumi/Naomi/Mei suspiran: Bien

Alcalde: Entonces proceda profesor

Profesor: Ok alcalde, bien entonces para que entiendan mejor les vamos a contar todo desde un principio, el cual empezo desde la creación de la sustancia Z-dijo mientras que los demás presentes oían atento la historia sobre todo 3 chicas

 **¡SSUUSSPPEENNSSO!**

 **Nunca e cansare de decirlo, bien las chicas han descubierto sus poderes y conocieron por fin al creador de sus madres sin embargo están desesperadas por saber que les paso ¿Qué habrá sucedido en el pasado? Eso lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Para serles sincera no se cuando vuelva a publicar ya que esta semana me he empezado a sentir mal, tengo malestares, mi cuerpo últimamente esta demasiado débil, últimamente duermo mucho, como muy poco y la verdad es que por esto no puedo concentrarme mucho en publicar pero espero recuperarme en verdad me preocupa poder estar enferma si a eso se puede llamarle a lo que me sucede.**

 **Bueno espero que sean pacientes a mi espera y prometo regresar con dos capítulos nuevos para cada historia nos vemos bye ^.^**

 **Siguiente capitulo "El pasado"**


	6. Aviso Urgente

Aviso urgente:

Mis queridos lectores siento haberlos entusiasmado pensando que sería un capitulo pero quiero avisarles que estoy empezando exámenes finales del cuarto bimestres para luego salir a vacaciones definitivas, además de que mi estado no está mejorando como les die antes y por eso no podre subir capitulo por toda la semana, lamento decepcionarlos pero espero que entiendan que estas notas son muy importantes para mí y mi futuro, solo espero acabar con todo y sentirme mejor de mi estado para poder estar tranquila.

Pero tranquilos mis queridos lectores que una vez que acabe con los exámenes prometo subir capítulo de ambas historias lo antes posible y para dejarlos con la duda aquí les dejo un adelanto de los siguientes capítulos de ambas historias nos vemos. ^u^

Atte. Nighttime la murciélago

 **Avance del siguiente capítulo de "Eres mi hija"**

 _ **Momoko: Oigan porque esta todo oscuro-dijo algo cansada mientras estiraba todo su cuerpo.**_

 _ **Miyako: Seguro siguen dormidos-dijo bostezando**_

 _ **Kaoru: Lo dudo acabamos de pasar el cuarto de que y está vacío-dijo para después encender la luz y…**_

 _ **Todos: ¡SORPRESA FELIZ ANIVERSARIO CHICAS!**_

 _ **Las chicas estaban atónitas al ver a su ahora familia salir de sus escondites felicitándolas y dándoles una verdadera sorpresa al ver todo el salón del laboratorio decorado con sus colores de firma en globos, pica pica, serpentinas y demás cosas y además habían unos hermosos pasteles de fresa, limón y mora azul que estaban en la mesa donde en cada una tenía escrita una frase con chocolate negro. En la de fresa decía "Hyper Blossom", en la de limón decía "Powered Buttercup" y en la de mora decía "Rolling Bubbles" y colgando de unas paredes estaba el letrero mostrando las fases que habían escrito.**_

 **Avance del siguiente capítulo de "Nueva Generación"**

 _ **Profesor: Verán mi hijo y yo creamos hace como 20 años una sustancia muy potente llamada la sustancia Z, ese mismo día que la creamos se estaba ocurriendo en la ciudad un caos ya que era verano y aparecían icebergs por todos lados, mi hijo dijo que lo mejor sería usar la sustancia z para detener este cambio climático, lo usamos pero causamos una explosión donde salieron muchos rayos negros y blancos los cueles 3 cayeron sobre unas chicas normales cambiando sus vidas por completo, ellas eran Momoko, Kaoru y Miyako. Cuando las habíamos juntado para hacerlas un equipo La que al principio se opuso en ser súper heroína fue Kaoru pero después acepto; con el paso de los días se fueron convirtiendo en unas famosas celebridades y en las protectoras de New Tonsville. Mojo quien era su mayor enemigo frustrado por muchos fracasos un día robo la sustancia z y ADN de las niñas para crear un moustro que las destruya pero el experimento fallo y nacieron sus padres mejores conocidos como los rrbz-dije sorprendiendo a las chicas, a mis nietos, cuñada, a Keane y Karen que no sabían la historia.**_

 _ **Yumi/Mei/Naomi: ¡¿Qué es imposible?!**_

 _ **Profesor: No lo es ellos nacieron con la edad de 11 y sus madres en ese entonces tenían 13. Los rrbz habían sido muy problemáticos tanto que las chicas al conocerlos ya los empezaban a odiar y no porque eran contrapartes opuestos si no porque eran para ellas unos niños asquerosos y repulsivos; pero sus padres lo que deseaban era solo tener un aura oscura y eso lo consiguieron a través de un enemigo muy potente de las chicas llamado "Him" que buscaba venganza de ellas por ser descendientes de una generación de heroínas del pasado.**_

 _ **Mei: Espere ósea que nuestras madres no fueron las primera mujeres con súper poderes-dijo asombrada.**_

 _ **Ken: Al contrario Mei mi padre y yo descubrimos que antes habia existido otro grupo de heroínas que protegían al pueblo en el siglo XVIII llamadas las Oh Edo Chaki Chaki Girls X ellas fueron las primeras heroínas de la historia y fueron las responsables del encierro de "Him" por eso el buscaba venganza porque sus madres eran descendientes de ellas.**_

 _ **Todos-profesor y Ken: ¡Asombroso!**_


	7. El Pasado

**¡Hola Lectores! aquí estoy con el capitulo que todos estaban esperando, al fin logre publicar me siento tan aliviada aunque todavía no acabo los exámenes ya que me faltan dos y quiero aprovechar que tengo en publicar para que puedan leer bueno sin nada mas que decir comencemos...^o^**

 **Nota: Los personajes del anime no me pertenecen solo los descendientes de los personajes y la historia.**

 **Capituló 5 "El pasado"**

(Nota: Capitulo súper largo ya que veremos el pasado)

*Narra Profesor*

Profesor: Verán mi hijo y yo creamos hace como 20 años una sustancia muy potente llamada la sustancia Z, ese mismo día que la creamos se estaba ocurriendo en la ciudad un caos ya que era verano y aparecían icebergs por todos lados, mi hijo dijo que lo mejor sería usar la sustancia z para detener este cambio climático, lo usamos pero causamos una explosión donde salieron muchos rayos negros y blancos los cueles 3 cayeron sobre unas chicas normales cambiando sus vidas por completo, ellas eran Momoko, Kaoru y Miyako. Cuando las habíamos juntado para hacerlas un equipo La que al principio se opuso en ser súper heroína fue Kaoru pero después acepto; con el paso de los días se fueron convirtiendo en unas famosas celebridades y en las protectoras de New Tonsville. Mojo quien era su mayor enemigo frustrado por muchos fracasos un día robo la sustancia z y ADN de las niñas para crear un moustro que las destruya pero el experimento fallo y nacieron sus padres mejores conocidos como los rrbz-dije sorprendiendo a las chicas, a mis nietos, cuñada, a Keane y Karen que no sabían la historia.

Yumi/Mei/Naomi: ¡¿Qué es imposible?!

Profesor: No lo es ellos nacieron con la edad de 11 y sus madres en ese entonces tenían 13. Los rrbz habían sido muy problemáticos tanto que las chicas al conocerlos ya los empezaban a odiar y no porque eran contrapartes opuestos si no porque eran para ellas unos niños asquerosos y repulsivos; pero sus padres lo que deseaban era solo tener un aura oscura y eso lo consiguieron a través de un enemigo muy potente de las chicas llamado " _Him"_ que buscaba venganza de ellas por ser descendientes de una generación de heroínas del pasado.

Mei: Espere ósea que nuestras madres no fueron las primera mujeres con súper poderes-dijo asombrada.

Ken: Al contrario Mei mi padre y yo descubrimos que antes había existido otro grupo de heroínas que protegían al pueblo en el siglo XVIII llamadas las Oh Edo Chaki Chaki Girls X ellas fueron las primeras heroínas de la historia y fueron las responsables del encierro de "Him" por eso el buscaba venganza porque sus madres eran descendientes de ellas.

Todos-profesor y Ken: ¡Asombroso!

Naomi: Y como se llamaban y que paso después

Profesor: La antepasadas se llamaban Momo la antepasada de Momoko, Okou la antepasada de Kaoru y Omiya la antepasada de Miyako; las chicas para poder derrotar a Him tuvieron que viajar en el tiempo a la época de ellas y se conocieron vaya que se llevaron muy bien y prometieron volverse a ver y a si fue pero años después. Las chicas gracias a la ayuda de sus antepasadas y de mí antepasado el profesor Kennai no hubiéramos logrado derrotar a Him. Sus madres al derrotarlo no solo salvaron la ciudad si no el mundo, aunque eso no signifique que los villanos seguían causando destrozos, lo que nos extraño fue que los rrbz desde entonces habían desaparecido y no habíamos sabido nada de ellos.

Yumi: ¿Y qué sucedió?

Profesor: Bueno digamos que lo demás comienza con los problemas que estamos viviendo y ellas solo tenían tan solo 15 años de edad entonces….

Flash Back

 _Era un día tranquilo en la ciudad de New Tonsville había pasado ya 3 años desde que mis creaciones las PowerPuff Girls Z habían derrotado a su más grande enemigo y el peor villano existente de la historia llamado "HIM" y ahora solo existía paz y felicidad para todos los ciudadanos, claro que los demás villanos y personas afectadas por los rayos negros seguían causando alboroto aunque eso no eran un problema para mis niñas, un día estábamos mi hijo y yo haciendo experimentos, mientras que poochie nos observaba cuando escuchamos la puerta abrirse un "¡Ya llegamos!" de tres voces femeninas para luego que aparezcan en la habitación a las tres chicas que eh querido como mis hijas y son mi más grande creación mías y de mi hijo. Mis encantadoras Momoko, Kaoru y Miyako mejores conocidas en la ciudad como Hyper Blossom, Powered Buttercup y Rolling Bubbles las heroínas de la justicia Powerpuff girls Z._

 _Profesor: Niñas que bueno que llegaron ¿Qué tal el cole?_

 _Kaoru: Aburrido como siempre_

 _Momoko: Lo que pasa es que eres muy floja y no te esfuerzas para nada_

 _Kaoru: Ja lo dice la chica que hace 3 años era una obsesiva de los chicos y una flojo nasa en el estudio-dijo burlonamente haciendo que la cara de momoko se torne roja de ira._

 _Momoko: ¡Oye ese es mi pasado ahora soy la más inteligente y presidenta del consejo estudiantil así que deja de torturarme con eso!-grito indignada_

 _Kaoru: ya tranquila caray es que no tienes sentido del humo_

 _Momoko: no_

 _Miyako: Ya chicas por favor no peleen_

 _Profesor: Miyako tiene razón chicas es más díganme que ha habido de nuevo_

 _Miyako: Bueno nada en especial profesor_

 _Momoko: Excepto esos chicos nuevos de colegio_

 _Ken: ¿Chicos nuevos?-pregunto confundido_

 _Kaoru: Si al parecer fueron transferidos 3 nuevos estudiantes de otro colegio al nuestro, están en nuestro salón y déjeme decirles que son totalmente insoportables._

 _Momoko: Aunque lo que se me hace extraño son sus apellidos ya que los tres dicen ser hermanos pero no lo parecen._

 _Ken: que extraño_

 _Profesor: Díganme chicas ¿Cueles son esos nombres y como son de aspecto?_

 _Momoko: El primero uno pelirrojo de ojos rojos llamado Masaru Him que dice ser el mayor_

 _Kaoru: El segundo un peli negro de ojos verde oscuro llamado Kojiro Him dice ser el mediano_

 _Miyako: Y el tercero es un rubio de ojos azul oscuro y pecas llamado Makoto Him_

 _Poochie: Wan esos chicos tienen el mismo apellido de "Him" wan_

 _Profesor: Es verdad poochie estos es algo extraño_

 _Ken: Profesor no pensara que…..-dijo ken algo preocupado_

 _Profesor: No estoy seguro ken lo mejor será investigar y chicas quiero que no despeguen de ellos traten de hacerse sus amigas y sáquenles toda la información posible a esos tres para ver si mi teoría es cierta._

 _Momoko: Por mí no hay problema será interesante_

 _Miyako: Por el mío tampoco hay problema profesor será divertido_

 _Kaoru: Mientras no se sobre pase ese idiota y logre su cometido está bien_

 _Profesor: Excelente_

 _Todos teníamos planeado averiguar quiénes eran esos tres extraños chicos que llagaron a la escuela de las chicas, pasando los días según lo que planeamos las chicas lograron hacerse muy buenas amigas de los chicos nuevos aunque no pudimos conseguir mucha información de ellos y una que otras veces habían venido al laboratorio con ello y eran iguales a la descripción de las chicas que nos habían dado, uno de esos días que vinieron pudimos disimuladamente gracias a las chicas coger muestras de cabello de esos chicos y los empezamos a analizar junto a ken y poochie nos sorprendimos al descubrir que su ADN contiene sustancia z y de la maligna estábamos preocupados al saber que podrían ser unos villanos así que decidimos hacer más pruebas para terminar descubriendo que ellos eran los homólogos masculinos y malvados de las chicas los RowdyRuff Boys Z estábamos espantados al saber que esos niños problemáticos habían regresado; teníamos planeado decírselo a las chicas sobre la verdad de ellos y que podían dejar de fingir ser sus amigos pero mayor fue nuestra sorpresa que ese mismo día que descubriéramos la verdad de los chicos, ellas nos hayan confesado que se habían enamorado de ellos. Momoko de Masaru, Kaoru de Kojiro y Miyako de Makoto. Estábamos tan tristes por ellas ya que no sabían la verdad de lo que eran pero se veían tan ilusionadas que no les dijimos nada hasta que supiéramos como explicarles que se estaban enamorando de sus enemigos. Peor todo nuestro plan fallo un día cuando estábamos todos en el laboratorio tranquilos, el llamado a las powerpuff girls z por el alcalde se hizo._

 _Profesor: ¿Alcalde que ocurre?_

 _Alcalde: ¡PROFESOR NECESITAMOS A LAS CHICAS ES UNA EMERGENCIA!-gritaba desesperado llamando la atención de las chicas_

 _Momoko: Díganos alcalde quien es esta vez Mojo Jojo_

 _Kaoru: La banda gangrena_

 _Miyako: Peludito_

 _Ken: Los chicos ameba_

 _Poochie: Sedusa_

 _Profesor: Oh la princesa_

 _Alcalde: ¡NO NINGUNO DE ELLOS!_

 _Miyako: Entonces quien es alcalde-dijo mientras los demás prestaban atención_

 _Alcalde: ¡SON LO ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z! ¡HAN REGRESADO ESOS MALEANTES! ¡ ESTAN MÁS GRANDES! ¡Y ESTAN DESTRUYENDO LA CIUDAD CON UNOS PODERES NUEVOS QUE HAN CONSEGUIDO DE PARTE DE MOJO! ¡TIENEN QUE DETENERLOS!_

 _Momoko/Kaoru/Miyako: ¡¿Qué los rrbz regresaron?!-dijeron asombradas mientras que el profesor, poochie y Ken solo se ponían nerviosos._

 _Alcalde: ¡Si y al parecer mojo los metió en una escuela para que nadie los identificara hasta que consiguiera darles poderes!_

 _Momoko: Esperen….escuela, chicos nuevos, mojo, rrbz, poderes….profesor hay algo que no nos haya dicho-dijo mientras ella junto a las chicas se volteaban a verlo._

 _Profesor suspira: Esperaba el momento indicado pero no creí que fuera ahora_

 _Miyako: ¿Qué sucede profesor?_

 _Kaoru: Si que nos ha estado ocultando_

 _Ken: Chicas el profesor quieres decir que hace semanas habíamos logrado descubrir quienes era los chicos nuevos de su escuela a través de la muestras de ADN de esos chicos que cogimos._

 _Poochie: Wan y descubrimos que eran los rrbz con identidades secretas wan-dijo nervioso al ver a las chicas petrificadas hasta para después explotar._

 _Momoko/Kaoru/Miyako: ¡QQQUUUEEE! ¡Y PORQUE NO NOS LO DIJERON ANTES!-dijeron ahora furiosas_

 _Profesor: Teníamos pensado decirles pero después de que nos dijeran que se habían enamorado de ellos no teníamos el valor de contarles para que no sufrieran-dijo asustado mientras se escondía detrás de Ken el cual se escondía detrás de poochie el cual veía aterrado a las chicas las cueles cambiaron sus expresiones a unas muy tristes._

 _Momoko triste: Ósea que…_

 _Kaoru decaída: Nuestra relación…_

 _Miyako deprimida: Con ellos es…_

 _Las tres: ¡Prohibida eh imposible!-gritaron ahora con lágrimas mientras que los demás las veíamos con pena_

Fin del Flash Back

Naomi: Pero como que imposible-dijo asombrada al igual que sus primas y algunos presentes quienes no lo sabían.

Profesor: Verán sus padres en ese entonces todavía eran villanos y una heroína con un villano no pueden estar juntos es totalmente imposible ya que ambos vados se deben odiar pero después de esa revelación no fue lo mismo para las chicas.

Yumi: Eso es muy triste-dijo mientras algunos presentes estaban de acuerdos con ella

Mei: Pero entonces que paso

Yumi/Naomi: ¡Sí que paso después!

Profesor: Después de haberles contado la verdad ellas valientes los enfrentaron sabiendo aun de que estaban enamorados de ellos claro que se les hizo difícil ese día derrotarlos ya que se habían vuelto potentes pero al final los derrotaron…

Flash Back

 _Después de ese enfrentamiento entre las powerpuff girls z y los rowdyruff boys z las chicas pensaron que lo mejor sería evitar a los chicos en la escuela con llegar al objetivo que ellos se enojen con ellas y así se rompa la amistad que tenían entre ellos y funciono ellos al verse ignorados por completo de las que creyeron sus mejores amigas rompieron la amistad y desde entonces ya no les hablaban. Las chicas sabían que eso había sido lo mejor aunque les dolía ver que los chicos que amaron se volvieran más fríos con ellas, las humillaban cada día con bromas pesadas y besaban a muchas chicas lo cual dejaba destrozadas a las chicas, incluso se había juntado con princesa y los populares convirtiéndose en el grupo más respetado. Las chicas aunque por dentro estaban destrozadas se mantenían fuertes eh intentaban lo posible por olvidarlos aunque nunca lo habían conseguido. Pero todo había empeorado un día donde me contaron que durante el almuerzo habían sido atacadas por ellos con globos de pintura y agua sumamente helada cortesía de Randy Finkleman uno de los populares por sus bromas y el odiaba a momoko por haberle rechazado y ayudaba a los chicos a humillarlas; ese día las chicas ya habían tenido suficiente y estaban tan enojadas que en frente de su escuela del dieron una cachetada cada una a su contraparte y les habían dicho que la razón por la que los habían ignorado al punto de romper su amistad era porque ellas estaban enamoradas de ellos y por miedo al rechazo no tuvieron más remedio que hacer lo que habían hecho dejándolos sorprendidos a los chicos y a todo la escuela que se encontraba ahí. Las chicas destrozadas al ver que no respondían les gritaron que los odiaban y salieron. Y pasando las semanas las chicas no habían vuelto a sonreír y los chicos no les volvieron a humillar solo se quedaban serios y no expresaban emoción alguna cuando las veían._

 _Pasó un año desde que ellas ya no sonreían después de esa broma que les habían jugado lo que creyeron haber amado y en eso entonces las chicas ya tenían 16 años de edad mientras que los chicos tenían 17 años. Un día las chicas los tuvieron que volver a enfrentar de nuevo pero como las ppgz ya que ellos estaban destruyendo el parque, yo estaba ese día con mi hijo y poochie en una convención de científicos en un pueblo fuera de la ciudad por lo que no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo en esa pelea, pero cuando regresamos de la convención de científicos, grande fue nuestra sorpresa al ver a los Rowdyruff boys z ahí en el laboratorio con expresiones de culpa, dolor y mucho arrepentimiento y no solo por eso tenían en sus brazos a las chicas des transformadas, inconscientes y con muchas heridas por todo el cuerpo lo cual nos espantó a tanto a mi como a mi hijo y a Poochie._

 _Profesor horrorizado: ¡OH NO MIS PEQUEÑAS!_

 _Ken enojado: ¡¿Qué les habéis hecho?!-dijo mirando a los rrbz que solo bajaron la cabeza como si estuvieran arrepentidos._

 _Brick: Lo siento las hemos lastimado demasiado en la lucha-dijo con una expresión de dolor y cargando en sus brazos a Momoko_

 _Boomer: Por favor luego se los explicamos ahora tienen que salvarlas-dijo llorando mientras cargaba a Miyako_

 _Poochie: Y porque deberíamos confiar en ustedes_

 _Butch: ¡MALDITA SEA POR FAVOR CURENLAS NO VEN QUE ESTAN MURIENDO!-grito desesperado con los ojos rojos mientras cargaba a Kaoru_

 _Profesor. Está bien tranquilícense llévenlas a esas camillas tenemos que actuar rápido-dije señalando unas camillas._

 _Brick/Butch/Boomer: ¡Hai!_

 _Los chicos habían seguido mis instrucciones y empezo a curar a las chicas una por una empezando por Momoko, luego por Kaoru y al final por Miyako. Cuando habia acabado de curarlas fui donde los chicos y les dije que comenzaran a explicar, ellos habían contado de que al comienzo de la pelea las chicas se comportaban raras con ellos intentaron de todo para hacer una pelea de verdad pero no lo conseguían, enojados habían usados sus poderes potentes los cuales eran fuego para Brick, aire para Butch y electricidad para Boomer directo hacia las chicas lastimándolas gravemente y dejándolas inconscientes. Iban a irse cuando habían dicho verlas destrasformarse volviendo a ser momoko, Kaoru y Miyako dejándolos paralizados del asombro para luego ver que habían cometido una estupidez y las llevaron al laboratorio justo en el momento que yo regresaba. Me pidieron tambien una explicación y yo les habia contado todo lo que sabía desde su transformación hasta las identidades secreter y entonces ellos habían entendido la razón de porque los habían estado ignorando. Yo les habia dicho que las chicas estaban enamoraos de ello y que por lo de ser heroína tuvieron que olvidarlo todo de ellos para no sufrir pero no lo consiguieron, me sorprendió al saber que ellos tambien habían estado enamorados de las chicas pero como Momoko, Kaoru y Miyako, por eso les dolió ver que los ignoraban y ahora que sabían la verdad se sentían culpables de lo que habían hecho y pude ver que lo decían con total sinceridad._

 _Cuando las chicas despertaron antes de que ellos las vieran converse con ellas y les conté todo lo que hable con los chicos lo cual las dejo asombradas. Emocionadas al saber que ellos correspondían sus sentimientos fueron donde ellos y tomaron su primer beso cada una con su contraparte fue un momento hermoso, pero lamentablemente les dije que sería imposible una relación ya que los villanos y la ciudad se opondrían. Ellos tristes no querían separarse y decidieron salir en secreto y contaban conmigo, ken y poochie para que nadie se enterara de esto, acepte claro no quería ver a mis hijas más tristes ya que desde ese día volvieron a sonreír. Cuando habían pasado por lo meno meses desde que las chicas salían con sus contrapartes nadie sospechaba nada y todo estaba tranquilo, aunque todo cambio cuna por accidente intente experimentar con tres rayos blancos para ver si podía fortalecer los poderes de las chicas, los rayos se me escaparon y junto a las chicas los seguimos para evitar que cayeran sobre alguien pero para entonces ya habíamos llegamos tarde, los rayos habían caído sobre los novios secretos de las chicas ósea los rrbz volviendo su aura de color gris por la mezcla de ambos rayos, sorprendidos decidimos hacerles análisis y decidimos que lo mejor sería que ahora los chicos formaran equipo con las chicas. Los seis lo aceptaron emocionados pero no sabemos cómo alguien habia descubierto la relación de las ppgz y rrbz publicándolo ese mismo día y dando como resultado muchas protestas y oposiciones de los ciudadanos sobre su relación, tambien el alcalde negando la unión de ambos equipos y expulso a los chicos de la ciudad y ellos no tuvieron más remedio que irse aunque juraron volver y luchar por el amor de las chicas; eso dejo destrozada a las chicas y cada día que pasaba ellas sufrían más ni siquiera salían de los cuartos de sus casas lo que preocupo a sus familias y no se molestaban en ayudar a la gente cuando villanos atacaban. Pasando un mes las chicas decidieron luchar cuando un moustro mutante gigante ataco la ciudad, al principio fue fácil para ellas pero después el moustro las habia derrotado dejándolas sumamente lastimadas y al borde de la muerte. Las ciudadanos perdieron esperanza al saber que ellas morirían y las chicas sabiendo que ya no podían continuar y que ya no valía la pena nada decidieron dejarse matar, lo que no nos esperábamos fue que tres estelas de colores golpearon al moustro antes de que acabara con las chicas y resultaron ser los chicos que habían vuelto y no se veían para nada contentos. Con sus poderes mataron al Moustro y demostraron que querían a las chicas. Ellas felices de su regreso enfrentaron a los ciudadanos y al alcalde diciendo que ellos habían cambiado y que aceptaban su relación o dejaban de proteger la ciudad. Al principio los ciudadanos se opusieron pero el alcalde vio la sinceridad de los chicos al ver que si las querían acepto que formaran equipo de 6 y tuvieran una relación dejando pasmado a todos pero los chicos felices prometieron volverse más buenos y ayudar._

 _Alcalde: ¡Entonces como alcalde de esta ciudad los nombro a ustedes Rowdyruff Boys Z los nuevos héroes de la ciudad y compañeros de las Powerpuff girls Z!-dijo para después que todo el mundo aplauda._

 _Brick/Butch/Boomer: ¡Gracias no se arrepentirá juraremos proteger la ciudad junto con las chicas!-dijeron para luego abrazar a su contrapartes y besarlas- ¡Te amo!-les dijeron cada uno a su contraparte_

 _Blossom/Buttercup/Bubbles: ¡Yo tambien te amo!-dijeron para luego fundirse en un beso_

Fin del Flash Back

Mei: No entiendo como hicieron para saber que estaban en problemas

Profesor: Nadie lo sabe

Srt Bellum: Ellos solo aparecieron de la nada y las salvaron

Yumi: Y porque usted no acepto al principio a nuestros padres-dijo mirando al alcalde

Alcalde: Es que creía que estaban fingiendo y por la seguridad de las chicas lo hice aunque veo que me habia equivocado-dijo mientras miraba al suelo.

Profesor: Todos cometemos errores

Kumi: ¿Y qué paso después?-dijo mi nieta interesada más por lo que sucedería mientras que yo empecé a contar lo que habia pasado después de que los chicos se hicieran héroes

Flash Back

 _Todo habia vuelto a la normalidad, los chicos junto a las chicas protegían la ciudad de los villanos, mojo el padre de los chicos muy decepcionado de ellos quiso traerlos de nuevo a su bando….no lo consiguió y ellos le dijeron que respetara sus decisiones. El como buen padre acepto incluso pasando un año los chicos les habían propuesto matrimonio a las chicas y ellas obviamente aceptaron aunque tuvieron que hacer dos bodas, la primera que fue la civil donde se casaban con sus identidades secretas donde solo asistían amigos y familiares donde mojo sabiendo ya de las identidades de las chicas tuvo que asistir disfrazados como mujer ya que los chicos habían dicho ser huérfanos de padre (Nota: el disfraz que uso fue del capítulo 15) y la segunda por el religioso donde se casaban como las ppgz y rrbz que fue un gran evento en la ciudad muchos asistieron y se transmitió por tele y ahí mojo tambien tuvo que asistir pero ya no disfrazado si no muy elegante, incluso algunos villanos asistieron pero solo para apoyar a mojo en lo duro que debió ser ver s sus hijos casarse con sus enemigas. Ese día fue una maravillosa celebración y los 6 como luna de miel se fueron a París a conocer y valla que se habían divertido (nota: no malpiensen)._

 _Un años más habia pasado desde la boda y ya iba a ser el aniversario de bodas de los 6 y como sorpresa las chicas les tenían una noticia a los chicos, les habían contado que estaban embarazadas, puedo jurar que los chicos al enterarse de desmayaron al saberlo pero después al recuperar la conciencia se pusieron muy emocionados con la noticia la cual ya estaba esparciéndose por la ciudad que fue una de las noticias del siglo, la gente habia festejado al saber que para el futuro habia una nueva generación, las chicas ese día les contaron a sus familias las cuales se pudieron emocionados claro que el papa de momoko y Kaoru se desmayaron al saber que iban a ser abuelos por primera vez y Dai el hermano de Kaoru la felicito aunque dijo que el debió ser el primero en tener un hijo con su novia la cual era Miko Shirogane con la que ya se habia casado pero se alegraba igual por ella. Pasaron los meses y ya era el día esperado las chicas ya estaban dando luz cada una en el mismo cuarto del hospital con 3 doctores para ayudarlas y era increíble que estaban dando luz el mismo día y aumentaba los nervios de los chicos los cuales estaban al costado de sus esposas agarrándolas de la mano para apoyarlas aunque se podía decir que tanto los 6 estaban sufriendo demasiado ese día._

 _Doctor 1: ¡Vamos jovencitas empujen!-dijo mientras las chicas pujaban todo lo que podían-¡Vamos chicas ya casi resistían!_

 _Momoko/Kaoru/Miyako: ¡MIERDA ESO HACEMOS!-gritaban mientras apretaban las manos de sus esposos que ya se estaban poniendo rojas al mismo tiempo que los chicos se retorcían del dolor por el apretón de sus mujeres- ¡MALDITO BEBE PORQUE NO SALE!_

 _Masaru/Kojiro/Makoto: ¡DIOS MIO ME ESTAS MATANDO MUJER!-gritaron al no resistir tanto el apretón que les estaban dando._

 _Momoko/Kaoru/Miyako: ¡LA QUE SE ESTA MURIENDO SOY YO!-dijeron a sus esposos_

 _Doctor 2: Ya chicas un empujón mas ya salen-dijo mientras que las chicas con todas sus fuerzas empujaban para que después se escuchara tres lloriqueos haciendo que las 3 parejas lloraran de felicidad- ¡Felicidades a los 6 son 3 niños!-dijo para envolver a los tres niños en mantas negras._

 _Momoko/Kaoru/Miyako: Uffff que alivio-dijeron para luego sentir otra vez dolor-¡aahhh!_

 _Masaru/Kojiro/Makoto: ¡¿Mi amor que sucede?!-dijeron alarmados_

 _Doctor 3: No puede ser-dijo mientras las revisaban- Hay 3 bebes más_

 _Los 6: ¡QUE VAMOS A TENER GEMELOS!-gritaron alarmados_

 _Doctor 3: ¡Chicas sé que están cansadas por haber dado luz pero tienen que pujar para que estos bebes nazcan así que pujen!_

 _Momoko/Kaoru/Miyako: ¡Ahhhh espero que te conformes con ellos porque después de esto ya no quiero tener más hijos para sufrir esto entendido!-dijeron muy enojadas con una voz de demonio a sus maridos mientras pujaban._

 _Masaru/Kojiro/Makoto: Si….querida-dijeron los 3 muy asustados y adoloridos por los apretones_

 _Doctor 1: Bien chicas un empujón más que ya salen-dijo mientras las chicas empujaban con todas sus fuerzas y gritaban improperios no muy bonitos hacia los bebes y los doctores – Señoritas tranquilícense veo la cabeza así que por favor sigan empujado que ya casi termina._

 _Momoko/Kaoru/Miyako: ¡AAAAHHHHH!-gritaron para luego escuchar el lloriqueo de otros 3 bebes haciendo que las chicas lloraran de nuevo y los chicos suspiraran aliviados porque sentían que su manos ya estaban destruidas de tanto apretón- Al fin_

 _Doctor 2: ¡Felicidades estas son niñas!-dijo envolviéndolas en una manta blanca_

 _Los 3 doctores le habían entregado los bebes correspondientes a cada pareja los chicos sostenían a los bebes varones y los veían dormir se sentían más que orgullosos mientras que las chicas estaban totalmente alegres sosteniendo a sus hijas mujeres mientas las veían dormir tan frágiles._

 _Momoko: Mira masaru no es bella_

 _Masaru: Lo es igual que su madre_

 _Momoko: Y el pequeño es igual que el padre-dijo para luego besarse_

 _Kojiro: Lo hiciste bien cariño_

 _Kaoru: Si ha valido la pena son tan hermosos nuestros hijos_

 _Kojiro: ese que salió a ambos padres-dijo coqueto para luego besarla_

 _Miyako: Amor al fin somos padres_

 _Makoto: No sabes lo feliz que estoy prometo ser un gran padre para nuestros pequeños_

 _Miyako: Y estoy seguro que así será-dijo para besarlo_

 _Doctor 3: Señores no quiero interrumpir pero necesitamos que les pongan los nombres ya para ponerlos en el registro-dijo interrumpiendo el hermoso momento mientras que las parejas se veían para luego sonreír- Ya tienen los nombres_

 _Los 6: Si los tenemos_

 _Doctor 2: Entonces díganos como se llamaran para ponerlos ya en el registro-dijo mientras sacaba unos papeles y empezaba a notar los nombres._

 _Momoko sonríe: la niña se llamara Yumi Emily Him Akatsutsumi_

 _Masaru sonríe: Y el niño se llamara Akira Dimitri Him Akatsutsumi_

 _Kaoru sonríe: la niña se llamara Mei Elizabeth Him Matsubara_

 _Kojiro sonríe: Y el niño se llamara Takeshi Derek Him Matsubara_

 _Miyako sonríe: la niña se llamara Naomi Erika Him Gotokouji_

 _Makoto sonríe: Y el niño se llamara Hiromi David Him Gotokouji_

 _Doctor 2: Bien ya están registrados y felicidades por sus nuevos hijos los dejaremos para que los visiten sus amigos y familiares-dijo antes de retirarse junto con los otros doctores dejándolos solos a las tres nuevas familias con su felicidad._

Fin del Flash Back

Yumi/Mei/Naomi: ¡Que tenemos hermanos!-dijeron sorprendidas mientras los demás excepto mis nietos que estaban igual las veían con tristeza- ¡Pero que les paso donde están!

Profesor: Tranquilas chicas ya lo sabrán pero ya está muy claro quiénes son sus hermanos después de todo ustedes son las hijas de las ppgz y rrbz-dijo con una ceja levantada

Yumi: Espera quieres decir que mi hermano es…..¡BRAKE!-dijo Yumi asombrada

Profesor: si él es tu hermano mellizo aunque el nació antes y su verdadero nombre es Akira pero mojo se lo cambio al raptarlo-dijo triste mientras veía la cara de asombro de Yumi

Kaito: Genial ósea que tenemos otro primo-dijo emocionado al igual que Kenta y Kumi

Naomi: Espera pero entonces eso significa que Burst es mi hermano mellizo y Brook es el de Naomi-dijo asustada por la respuesta y el profesor solo pudo asenté- No puede ser

Profesor: Si él es tu hermano solo que su nombre real es Takeshi mientras que nombre real del hermano de Naomi es Hiromi pero tambien fueron cambiados sus nombres al ser raptados por mojo jojo-dijo ahora directo a Mei y Naomi que estaban aguantando las mucho las lágrimas.

Yumi: ¡Y porque ocultarnos que teníamos hermanos! ¡Porque ocultar la verdad! ¡Saben lo difícil que fue aceptar una vida si padres y ahora nos entramos que nuestros padres fueron en realidad los héroes de la ciudad y de que tenemos hermanos y que son villanos! ¡PORQUE!-dijo llorando a mares al igual que sus primas mientras todos las veíamos con compasión.

Profesor: Fue por su bien verán todo paso unos 2 meses después de su nacimiento…

Flash Back

 _Los chicos y las chicas estaban muy felices por su nacimiento siempre estaban con ustedes, el alcalde habia comprado una mansión para que los 12 vivieran ahí y mientras se arreglaba ustedes vivían en el laboratorio todos nos divertíamos con ustedes era unas niñas increíbles al igual que sus hermanos en esos momentos las chicas tenían 18 y los chicos 19 años. Lamentablemente todo tuvo que llegar a su fin pues después de esos meses de felicidad yo y mi hijo aviamos descubierto una energía muy maligna de un ser desconocido algo lejos de las montañas fuera de New Tonsville. Cuando se lo contamos al alcalde él pensó que sería mejor que los rrbz y las ppgz fueran a investigar esa energía y posiblemente destruirla antes de que causara problemas. Ellos habían aceptado la misión aunque estaban tristes por tener que dejar a sus bebes. El día que tenían que partir habia llegado y todos los amigos y familiares de las chicas entre ellos estaba Mitch, Mike, Randy, Natsuki que eran amigos de los chicos y ya sabían el secreto al igual que Robín, Jasón, Annie, Takaaki y Julie amigas de las chicas que estaban tambien ahí incluso Himeko y Sedusa que la separaron de cuerpo de Annie para volverse una persona y que tambien se habían desecho de las diferencias con ellas y se volvieron amigas estaban ahí para despedirse de ellas y de los chicos._

 _Profesor: Tranquilos prometo cuidarlos hasta vuestro regreso-dije mientras los veía cargar a los seis a sus hijos_

 _Blossom angustiada: Por favor profesor prometa que no permitirá que nada les pase_

 _Buttercup triste: Y que tienen que estar sanos y salvos para cuando regresemos_

 _Bubbles preocupada: Y evite que alguien los pueda raptar o algo peor_

 _Profesor: No se preocupen se los prometo-dijo mientras veía a las chicas y los chicos besar las frentes de sus bebes recibiendo como respuesta de ellos una risa haciéndolos sonreír para dejarlos a todos en una cuna- Cálmense que ellos están en buena manos_

 _Brick/Butch/Boomer: Confiamos en usted profesor_

 _Profesor: No se preocupen_

 _Himeko: Realmente hará falta de su presencia chicas-dijo abrazando a blossom_

 _Sedusa: Si ojala regresen rápido-dijo abrazando a Bubbles y a Buttercup_

 _Blossom: Tambien nos harán falta_

 _Buttercup: Me alegra que hayamos podido arreglar todo entre las 5_

 _Bubbles: a mi tambien me alegra y me alegro por lo de tu embarazo Himeko_

 _Himeko: Gracias Bubbles_

 _Sedusa: Y ustedes más les vale cuidarlas entendido-dijo de forma amenazante a los chicos_

 _Brick: Tranquila que no dejaremos que eso pase_

 _Mitch: Mas les vale regresar con vida todavía nos queda mucho por hacer todos juntos_

 _Butch: Ja no te preocupes que tenemos toda una vida y felicidades por el nacimiento de tus hijos-dijo estrechando sus manos_

 _Mitch: Gracias robín y yo estamos felices_

 _Mike: Cuando regresen prometemos hacerles una fiesta de bienvenida_

 _Boomer: Ya lo estoy esperando con ansias-dijo abrazándolo mientras se daban palmadas amistosas- Y felicidades por el compromiso de ti y Julie espero que sean felices_

 _Mike: Gracias yo tambien lo espero._

 _Randy/Natsuki: Blossom espero que te vaya bien y perdónanos por haberte tratado mal-dijeron acercándose a ella y abrazarla_

 _Blossom: No se preocupen están perdonados_

 _Annie: Espero chicas que regresen sanas y salvas ustedes han sido mis únicas y verdaderas amigas-dijo abrazando a Bubbles mientras que Jasón abrazaba a Buttercup_

 _Jasón: Si no fuera por ustedes nosotros no estaríamos juntos y esperando un hijo_

 _Bubbles: No hay de que sabíamos que harían linda pareja-dijo para luego dirigirse donde su amigo de la infancia y abrazarlo- Te extrañare mucho Takaaki_

 _Takaaki: Yo tambien Bubbles por favor cuídate eres como mi hermana menor no quiero que te pase nada-dijo abrazándola mientras le acariciaba el cabello_

 _Bubbles: Tranquilo nada me pasara tengo a Boomer a mi lado y tambien salúdame a Miriam y espero que seas feliz con ella._

 _Takaaki: No te preocupes que yo le mano tus saludos y gracias yo tambien lo espero._

 _Julie: Por favor Boomer y Butch tengan mucho cuidado ya saben que me preocupan-dijo abrazando a Boomer_

 _Boomer: no te preocupes Julie sabemos cuidarnos_

 _Butch: A demás ya hemos enfrentado peligro como estos no puede ser tan malo_

 _Julie: Eso espero_

 _Ken: Chicas por favor no se olviden de lo que tienen que hacer y regresen sanas-dijo ken abrazando a las que fueron sus hermanas/madres/amigas._

 _Blossom: Cálmate ken_

 _Buttercup: Nosotras vamos a poder con esto_

 _Bubbles: Y te prometemos que regresaremos_

 _Alcalde: Muy bien creo que ya fueron suficientes despedidas amistosas, chicas despídanse de su familia y partan ya que tienen que llegar al lugar indicado antes del anochecer_

 _Los 6: ¡Hai!_

 _Las chicas se despidieron de sus familias intentando no llorar al igual que ellos las más tristes fueron las madre de Blossom, Buttercup y la abuela de Bubbles mientras que los chicos solo nos pidieron entregarle una carta dirigida a mojo jojo y después del último hasta pronto los seis despegaron al cielo dejando una rayas de sus colores respectivos mientras desaparecían volando por el cielo mientras todos nos quedábamos agitando nuestras manos mientras algunos gritaban "suerte" o "que les vaya bien" o "tengan mucho cuidado" o incluso "los queremos" para que después ya no se encontraban ni ellos y ni las rayas de colores. Habían pasado días desde que se habían ido, ya le habíamos entregado la carta a mojo aunque teníamos curiosidad por saber que les habían escrito que termino llorando el pobre mojo y bueno al principio recibíamos respuestas de cómo iba su misión desde el compacto de Blossom o Brick pero después de 4 semanas ya no recibimos más noticias de ellos, y mientras intentábamos comunicarnos con ellos los villanos aprovechaban que ellos no estaban para hacer caos, intentábamos todo para evitar que tomaran el control de la ciudad pero no pudimos aunque gracias a las señorita Bellum de casase con Peludito hizo que el alcalde mantuviera su puesto y desesperados intentábamos comunicarnos más rápido con las ppgz y rrbz aunque al principio pensábamos que la razón de no contestarnos era porque todavía no encontraban algo y por eso no nos llamaron pero después de unas semanas más sin saber nos preocupamos demasiado, enviamos equipos de búsqueda a espaldas de los villanos para que no se enteraran, por toda el área donde era la misión sin embargo jamás los habíamos encontrado, solo encontraban restos de lucha que parecía haber sido sangrienta, un poco de sangre, restos de moustros y unos videos malogrados que hasta ahora no han podido lograr ver nuestros expertos y los dimos por desaparecidos aunque otros los daban por muertos, todos los amigos de ellos y familiares estaban destrozados al enterarse de la noticia y nos preocupamos al saber que iba ser de los niños además de que sabíamos que corrían mucho peligro así que decidimos que iban a ir para un orfanato para que tuvieran otra familia y tengan una vida tranquila pero justo el día que íbamos a llevarlos al orfanato sucedió algo. Ya era de noche y teníamos planea salir rápido._

 _Alcalde: Profesor ya tenemos todo listo para llevar a las niñas y niños al orfanato_

 _Profesor: Excelente mientras más rápido lo ágamos mejor_

 _Srt. Bellum: Eh llamado a uno de los orfanatos más populares de la ciudad y están dispuestos a cuidar a las hijas e hijos de las ppgz y rrbz hasta que les consigan una familia-dijo mientras entraba al salón_

 _Alcalde: Buen hecho señorita Bellum ya sabía que usted era una gran secretaria siempre responsable_

 _Srt. Bellum: Gracias señor alcalde es solo mi trabajo además no podemos dejar a estos pobrecillos sin familia-dijo mirando a los bebes de las cunas._

 _Profesor: Es verdad me cuesta creer que hayan desaparecido-dijo triste pero luego empieza a sonar una alarma y luego una explosión- ¡¿PERO QUE DEMO…?!_

 _Ken: ¡Profesor, Mojo jojo y algunos villanos han destruido la seguridad y han entrado al laboratorio!-dijo entrando alarmado seguido de poochie (nota: aquí ken tiene 13)_

 _Poochie: ¡WAN VIENEN POR LOS BEBES WAN!_

 _Alcalde/Profesor: ¡OH NO!_

 _Srt. Bellum: Señor alcalde que haremos ahora_

 _Alcalde: No lo sé no creo que podemos con ellos_

 _¿?: Y no creo que puedan-dijo una voz para que todos voltearan y se sorprendieran a ver a…._

 _Todos: ¡MOJO!_

 _Mojo: Así es yo Mojo jojo eh venido a reclamar lo que me pertenece_

 _Profesor: No vas a tener a los bebes mojo_

 _Mojo: Eso lo veremos…...¡MUCHACHOS!_

 _Entraron al salón Peludito, los chicos ameba, la banda gangrena entraron al salón y nos agarraron antes de que pudiéramos escapar y nos arrastraron hasta afuera dejando solo a mojo jojo con Ace, aunque yo preocupado por lo que podía hacerles me pude liberar ya que me tenían los chicos ameba así que fue fácil. Cuando después de deshacerme de ellos llegue al salón donde estaba Mojo Jojo y vi algo que me espanto: Ace tenía agarrado a los tres bebes varones que estaban dormidos, mientras que Mojo jojo tenía dos chuchillos en cada mano dispuesto a clavárselos a las pequeñas las cuales estaban todavía en la cuna dormidas sin percatarse del peligro. Aterrorizado agarre uno de mis inventos que estaba cerca de mí el cual era un rayo láser y le dispare a Mojo jojo dejándolo noqueado iba a hacer lo mismo con Ace si no me entregaba los bebes y cuando lo busque habia desaparecido y no solo el si no Mojo jojo tambien desapareció pero pude ver que en su lugar habia colocado una ¡BONBA QUE ESTABA A PUNTO DE EXPLOTAR! Así que agarre a las tres bebes y salí lo más rápido posible de ahí. Cuando estuve ya afuera pude comprobar que todos estaban afuera y habían escapado de los villanos, pero en ese entonces vimos explotar mi laboratorio estábamos atónitos, les explique todo lo que mojo intento hacer y se quedaron horrorizados y después nos deprimimos al saber que mojo logro capturar a los hijos varones de las chicas aunque estábamos tambien aliviados de haber podido rescatar a las bebitas de una muerte horrible. Yo temiendo por las vidas de estas pequeñas recurrí a la única persona que me pueda ayudar y esa era Keane la ex maestra de las chicas y los chicos ya que se habían graduado; ella era la única que podía confiar ya que era muy amigable y sabía el secreto de las chicas y los chicos. El día siguiente a lo ocurrido fui donde ella en la noche y le conté la historia de lo que paso y al terminar de contarla ella se horrorizo demasiado._

 _Profesor: Entiendes la situación en la que nos encontramos Keane-dije muy serio_

 _Keane: Si profesor no hay duda que lo que ha intentado hacer mojo no tiene perdón_

 _Profesor: Por eso recurro a ti que eres una de mis amigas más confiables_

 _Keane: Puedes confiar conmigo en lo que sea John así que dime en que quieres que te ayude-dijo mostrando una sonrisa_

 _Profesor: Como mojo secuestro a los 3 niños y estas niñas ha intentado matar ya no podemos arriesgarnos a llevarlas a un orfanato seguro las encuentran y las matan es por eso que quiero que tú las cuides-dije mostrando a las bebes._

 _Keane: Con gusto lo are pero porque crees que estarán más a salvo conmigo_

 _Profesor: Porque Mojo cree que las bebes murieron en la explosión o desaparecieron pero para estar seguro revisara todos los orfanatos de la ciudad y no las vera ahí así que es mejor que estén aquí contigo sé que tienes una hija y que te cuesta mucho cuidarla al saber que su padre a muerto pero enserio necesito de tu ayuda para cuidarlas._

 _Keane: Ya veo…..no te preocupes las cuidares como si fueran mías_

 _Profesor: Gracias Keane pero recuerda no le puedes decir quiénes son sus padres o de que tienen hermanos nada de la vida pasada hasta que sea el momento adecuado para contarles ¿entendido?_

 _Keane: Tranquilo seré una tumba pero a donde iras tu_

 _Profesor: El momento llegara cuando los poderes de las niñas se acumulen y estas estén en una escena de riesgo al tal punto de ayudar a otros y activar ese poder-dijo mientras le entregaba a las bebes._

 _Keane las toma: Tranquilo puedo jurarte John que las protegeré hasta que llegue el momento indicado….pero y tú ¿a dónde iras?-dijo algo preocupada_

 _Profesor: A un pueblo no tan lejos con mi familia, mi esposa llegara mañana ya que le conté todo y dentro de dos días nos iremos por lo menos hasta que reconstruyan mi laboratorio pero tranquila que estaremos en contacto contigo y con el alcalde._

 _Keane: Eso espero_

 _Profesor: Bueno me tengo que ir….cuídalas-dije para luego dirigirme a la puerta abrirla y antes dirigir mi última mirada a las que serían nuestra esperanza y decirle a Keane- Hasta Pronto-dije para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de mí y dirigirme a mi auto para ir a ver a mi familia que me esperaba para irnos y empezar una nueva vida._

Fin del Flash Back

*Narra Narradora*

Profesor: Como ven tuve que dejarlas con Keane por su seguridad y después me fui con mi familia al pueblo de Megaville donde estuvimos viviendo estos 16 años-termino de contra para ver ahora que todos tenían lágrimas en los ojos mientras que las chicas estaban con una expresión de horror

Yumi: No puede ser…..¡Nuestro propio abuelo intento matarnos!

Naomi: Pero porque

Ken: No lo sabemos hemos intentado saber la razón pero nunca lo averiguamos.

Mei: Y lo peor es que nos separó de nuestros hermanos y los llevo por el mal camino, esto no tiene perdón nuestros padres jamás lo hubieran aceptado.

Srt. Bellum: Nosotros tambien pensamos lo mismo es por eso que ahora ustedes tienen que tomar el lugar de sus madres y padres como heroínas de la ciudad es para lo que han nacido para proteger a las personas-dijo mientras las miraba.

Alcalde: Estoy segura de que sus padres se sentirían orgullosos de ustedes si cumplieran con lo que ellos no pudieron terminar y eso es proteger la ciudad-dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té- todos contamos con ustedes por favor tienen que aceptar

Yumi: Chicas ustedes que piensan

Mei: Yo creo que me encantaría patear traseros de villanos-dijo chocado los puños

Naomi: A mí me gusta mucho la idea

Yumi: Bueno entonces está decidido-dijo mientras veía al alcalde y al profesor que esperaban ansiosos la respuesta-Aceptamos ser la nuevas heroínas

Adultos-las chicas y niños: ¡HURRA!

Alcalde: Entonces como alcalde de New Tonsville las nombro a ustedes las nuevas heroínas de New Tonsville-dijo como discurso y los presentes aplauden.

Yumi/Naomi/Mei: ¡No lo defraudaremos!

Srt. Bellum: bien ahora lo importante es un nombre apara su grupo y los nombres que usaran cuando estén transformadas como ahora

Yumi: Ahora que recuerdo al transformamos gritamos unos nombres

Naomi: Entonces esos nombres si eran para nosotras.

Profesor: Que curiosos a ver niñas díganme ¿cuáles eran esos nombres?

Yumi: El mío es Lovely Bloom

Mei: El mío es Grand Butterfly

Naomi: Y el mío es Fresh Breeze

Profesor: Interesante entonces usen esos nombres total eso activo su transformación

Yumi/Mei/Naomi: ¡Hai!

Srt. Bueno Chicas todavía no podemos arriesgarnos a que salgan a luchar así que estarán entrenando durante todo un mes y tambien tendrán que decidir un nombre para el equipo pero lo deben de tener listo mañana.

Yumi: Entendido

Alcalde: Bien niñas contamos con ustedes nos vemos mañana seguro querrán descansar-dijo para ver a las chicas asentir-pues entonces será mejor que nos vayamos todos a descansar que hoy ha sido un día agitado y profesor usted puede quedarse en un hotel hasta que terminen de construir el laboratorio que escuche que ya lo están acabando-dijo para ver al profesor suspirara aliviado y asentir- Bueno que tengan buen día

Todos-alcalde: Hasta mañana-dijeron mientras todos salían de la oficina para irse a descansar a sus casas tranquilas dejando al alcalde con sus pensamientos

Alcalde sonríe: *Por fin después de 16 años la ciudad estará segura otra vez*

 **¡SUSPENSO!**

 **Ah como me encanta decirlo es una palabra tan misteriosa, bueno como verán en el pasado las chicas se habían enamorado de sus enemigos si saber quienes eran y al descubrirlo terminaron dolidas, pero estos no se rindieron y lucharon por lo que creían y terminaron felices, aunque después desaparecieran por culpa de una extraña fuerza maligna dejando sin familia a Yumi, Akira, Naomi, Hiromi, Mei y Takeshi. ¿Qué pasara ahora que las niñas lo saben todo? ¿y si lograran ser buenas heroínas como sus madres? lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo no se vemos y no olviden comentar por favor que no muerdo bye ^.^**

 **Pd: Para los que no se han enterado todavía aviso que el primer capitulo de "Poción de Amor" ya esta publicado y lo podrán encontrar en mi perfil de historias.**

 **Siguiente capitulo "PowerWhiteness Girls Z"**


	8. PowerWhiteness Girls Z

**!Hola mis queridos lectores! ^u^ eh vuelto con un capitulo nuevo de "Nueva Generación", lamento haberme demorado pero estaba en exámenes pero ahora ya los acabe y aprobé la mayoría y ahora estoy de vacaciones de verano ya que el próximo año paso a V de secundaria ¡OH SI! un poco mas y me voy a la universidad que nervios. Bueno creo que me salí del tema Jejeje agradezco su comentarios ya que me animan a seguir haciendo historias y sobre las otra historias va a demorar pero prometo publicarlos cuando pueda, bueno sin mas preámbulo comencemos...^o^**

 **Capítulo 6 "PowerWhiteness Girls Z"**

*Narra Narradora*

Las chicas después de salir de la oficina del alcalde y haberse despedido amablemente del profesor, de su esposa, ken, Kuriko, poochie y de los primos de Yumi fueron directo a la casa en el carro en donde habían venido Keane y Karen. Cuando llegaron cada, las tres bajaron del auto y se fueron directo a la habitación de Yumi, mientras que Karen veía tele junto a su madre. Al llegar entraron, cerraron la puesta se sentaron en la cama mientras que un silencio muy incómodo tomaba el lugar.

Yumi: Chicas creo que será mejor que nos des transformemos

Mei: Pero si lo hacemos quien no te dice que nuestra ropa aparecerá con la pintura

Yumi: Nunca se sabe hay que probar.

Mei suspira: Esta bien y como nos des transformamos

Naomi: Creo que tiene algo que ver con los compactos de nuestros cinturones-dijo agarrando su respectivo compacto al igual que sus primas.

Las chicas ala abrir sus compactos no saben lo que habían hecho que fueron rodeadas por un aura de su respectivo color para después de unos segundos desparecer y las chicas aparecieran con sus uniformes del colegio, pero lo que sorprendió a las chicas es que sus uniformes ya no estaban manchados con pintura y cubiertos de agua helada, tambien sus cabellos volvían a estar con sus peinados de esta mañana y las puntas de sus cabellos volvían a estar pintadas y su maquillajes habia desaparecido por completo. Las chicas estaban que no lo creían estaban tan asombradas que solo pudieron chillar de la emoción mientras aplaudían felices.

Yumi: No puedo creerlo en verdad funciono

Mei: Esto es genial

Naomi: Si es sumamente increíble

Yumi: Ya no veo las ganas de que comience nuestro entrenamiento

Mei: Ni yo puedo esperar

Naomi: Chicas saben que creo

Yumi/Mei: ¿Qué?

Naomi: Porque no celebramos todo esto en el restaurante de Alison y de paso pensamos en un nombre para nuestro equipo.

Yumi: ¡Buena ideas Naomi!

Mei: Si me gusta la idea tambien de paso la saludamos a ella y a James.

Yumi: Entonces que esperamos vamos a arreglarnos

Naomi/Mei: ¡HHaaii!

Las chicas se fueron a arreglar cada una para poder salir aunque se demoraron mucho ya que tenían que bañarse y el baño lo compartían las tres así que se tuvieron que turnar: primero Yumi, segunda Mei y tercera fue Naomi. Después de que habían pasado por lo menos una hora y media, las chicas ya estaba vestidas y listas para salir. Yumi llevaba puesto ahora una blusa fucsia de tiritas de encaje con volados, un pantalón de jean blanco ajustado con roturas, sandalias de medio tacón fucsia con hebilla, su pelo lacio estaba ahora suelto con una diadema de mini flores blancas y fucsia, tenía puesto unos aretes de flores blanco junto con un colgante que tenía un dije tambien de flores pero fucsia rodeada de mini diamantes y su maquillaje solo consistía en sombra de ojos blanco y brillo labial rosa con algo de rubor. Mei llevaba puesto un top negro ajustado y enzima una camiseta blanca de manga corta con el cuello redondo con estampado de hojas de color negro y verde fluorescente que llagaba hasta por debajo del muslo, una pantaloneta negra ajustada, zapatillas deportivas negras con bordes blancas y verde fluorescente, su pelo lacio con las puntas onduladas estaba amarrado a una cola de caballo mostrando su flequillo en v, tenía puesto aretes de hojas negros junto con un colgante que tenía un dije de hoja pero en verde fluorescente rodeado de mini diamantes y su maquillaje era solo de una mezcla de sombra de ojos verde claro con negro, brillo labial transparente y algo de rubor. Y por último Naomi llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido conto hasta las rodillas de maga 3/4 de murciélago color azul zafiro con un lazo negro alrededor de la cintura, botines de cuero negro con tacón de 5 cm, su cabello ondulado estaba suelto y tenía puesto una corona de flores medianas de color azul fuete y negro, tenía puesto unos aretes de perla negro con un colgante que tenía un dije en forma de luna rodeado de mini diamantes y su maquillaje consistía en sombra de una mezcla de sombra de ojos gris con azul oscuro, brillo labial rosa claro y un poco de rubor. Y todas tenían Se despidieron de Karen ya que la señorita Keane habia salido a una reunión de maestros, salieron de la casa y se fueron caminando tranquilas por las calles para encontrar un taxi que las pueda llevar al restaurante.

Yumi: Oigan chicas hace cuanto que no visitamos a Alison y su hermano

Naomi: Hace como dos semanas

Mei: Bueno estoy seguro que ahora se alegra de vernos.

Yumi: Pero esperen chicas recuerden que no podemos contarle a nadie sobre nuestros poderes ya que podíamos ponerlos en peligro.

Naomi: Es verdad según nos habia dicho el profesor nuestras madre antes habían mantenido sus poderes en secreto para proteger a sus familiares y amigos de los villanos hasta que llegara el momento de decírselos.

Yumi: es por eso que es mejor que lo mantengamos en secreto por un tiempo para no ponerlas en peligro y cuando sea el momento se lo explicamos.

Mei: A mí me parece una buena idea

Naomi: A mi tambien

Yumi: Entonces está decidido no diremos nada y será mejor no perder tiempo y vamos al restaurante de una vez que ya quiero saborear esos dulces-dijo con ojos en estrellitas

Mei/Naomi: Típico tuyo-dijeron con una gotita estilo anime

Las chicas después de acabar de hablar llamaron a un taxi, se subieron aunque les incomodo la mirada pervertida del conductor que era como un hombre de 26 años, le dijeron el lugar donde querían ir ignorando esa mirada y fueron directo al restaurante el viaje duro unos 20 minutos para después llega a una calle, ahí las chicas pagaron al taxista, se bajaron para ir caminando por un rato hasta llegar a un edificio pintado de color crema con una puerta estilo japonés y decorado con flores sakura. Al entrar el lugar se puede ver que es de madera tanto el piso como las paredes, las mesas, silla y bancos igual y todo tambien estaba decorado con hermosas flores en jarrones y ventanas de vidrio bien cuidados. Las chicas se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la entrada para ver el menú y esperar a su amiga.

¿?: Hola puedo tomar su orden-dijo una voz femenina

*Narra Yumi*

El restaurante de nuestra amiga es uno de los lugares que siempre me ha gustado venir desde que tenía 10 años, nos habíamos sentado en una de las mesas cerca de la entrada y empezamos a ver la carpeta de comidas para ver que íbamos a pedir; después de unos segundo escuchamos la voz de una chicas que las chicas y yo conocíamos muy bien, fijamos nuestras miradas dónde provenía la voz para ver a nuestra amiga de la infancia Alison Kintoki (Nota: No sé cuál es el apellido de Jasón así que le pondré el de Annie). Ella es una chica de 15 años de edad tiene piel pálida, cabello café claro ondulado que llegaba hasta por debajo del pecho y estaba amarrado a una cola de caballo, ojos de color gris claro y unas cuantas pecas en las mejillas, llevaba puesto el uniforme del restaurante que es como un pantalón y polo estilo japonés azul con bordes rojos (nota: Ya saben es uniforme que usa Annie en la serie) y ballerinas rojas. Sus padres son los dueños del restaurante desde que su madre tenía 13 años y cuando su madre se casó con su padre duplicaron el negocio en otras ciudades de Japón y es por eso que ahora viajan mucho y no los vemos muy seguido pero son gente muy simpática; según recuerdo su madre se llamaba Annie Kintoki y su padre se llamaba Jasón; pero aunque ellos no estén muy seguido por aquí para estar con sus hijos tanto Alison con James tenían una tía llamada Sedusa que es hermana mayor de su madre aunque esa mujer es un poco extraña igual ellos la quieren mucho y es buena gente y tiene una línea de maquillaje y tambien según se, ella está casada con el hermano mayor del padre de Alison que se llamaba Víctor y tuvieron solo una hija la prima de Alison la cual es igual a la madre y se llamaba Morgana. Cuando Alison termino de decir la frase fija su mirada a nosotras y se sorprendió al vernos para luego emocionarse.

Alison: ¡Chicas han venido ya me imaginaba que se las habia tragado la tierra!-dijo burlonamente para luego reírnos las 4.

Yumi: Hola Alison lamentamos no haber venido estas semanas es que hemos estado ocupadas-dije dándole una sonrisa amigable.

Alison: Tranquilas seguro estuvieron ocupadas no

Naomi: Si estuvimos muy ocupadas pero decidimos venir para relajarnos un rato y sacar todo el estrés.

Alison: Bueno me alegro que hayan venido el lugar se estaban poniéndose aburrido sin ustedes aquí.

Mei: Bueno es que con nuestra presencia como nadie se va a aburrir.

Alison: Jajajaja es verdad ustedes son un alma de diversión bueno y que van a pedir-dijo ahora con un lápiz y una libreta en sus manos.

Yumi: A mi tráeme un trozo de pastel de frambuesa y un té rojo

Naomi: Yo quiero un rollo de pan verde con relleno de jalea de mora y un té verde

Mei: Y yo pediré una ensalada de frutas con helado de limón y un té negro.

Alison: Ok en un momento se los traigo chicas-dijo terminando de apuntar las órdenes para después retirarse.

Yumi: Saben me alegra haber encontrado una amiga como Alison

Mei: Yo tambien por ser sus amigas no solo tenemos muchas aventuras sino que pagamos menos de lo que cuestan las comidas.

Naomi: Hay Mei enserio por eso te encanta ser tu amiga

Mei: Que no solo es una ventaja recuerda que ella nos ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones

Yumi: Recuerdan cuando la conocimos a ella y a James-dije con nostalgia

Mei/Naomi: Como olvidarlo

Flash Back

 _Mis primas y yo teníamos 10 años entonces, estábamos yendo al parque con Keane-sama ya que Karen habia salido con unos amigos y estábamos aburridas por eso le pedimos a Keane-sama que nos llevara al parque y ella acepto. Habíamos llegado ya al parque yo nos fuimos a las bancas las tres a ver a Naomi soplar burbujas las cuales termina haciendo trucos que ni Mei y to sabemos cómo las hace que es muy buena y según nos habia dicho Keane-sama era de genética ya que la tía Miyako era una experta en burbujas gracias a un amigo de la infancia de ella que nunca hemos conocido. Bueno estábamos jugando alegres con las burbujas hasta que escuchamos dos voces detrás de nosotras una femenina y otra masculina._

 _¿?: Wow eres muy buena niñas-dijo la voz masculina_

 _¿?: Es verdad esos trucos son imposibles como los hacer en verdad eres buena-dijo ahora la voz femenina._

 _Dejamos de jugar con las burbujas para ver por donde provenían las voces que nos hablaban para ver a una adorable niña de unos 9 años de cabello café claro ondulado y ojos grises claros con pecas en sus mejillas y a un simpático niño de unos 10 años de edad de cabello rubio claro y ojos grises oscuros con pecas en las mejillas._

 _Naomi: Muchas gracias dicen que es por genética mi habilidad-dijo mi prima amablemente- Soy Naomi y ellas son mis primas Yumi y Mei-dijo señalándome mi primero para luego señalar a Mei._

 _Yumi/Mei: ¡Hola!_

 _¿?: Un gusto conocerlas niñas me llamo James y ella es mi linda hermana menor Alison-dijo presentándose a él y a la niña._

 _Alison sonríe: Hola encantada_

 _Yumi/Mei/Naomi: Igualmente_

 _Naomi: Y ¿Qué hacen por aquí?_

 _James: Estábamos aburridos en nuestra casa y decidimos salir para jugar en el parque._

 _Alison: Hasta que vimos tus burbujas y nos dio curiosidad por quien las hacia-dijo mientras miraba a Naomi._

 _James: Nos podrías enseñar ese truco_

 _Naomi: Claro me encantaría_

 _Mei: Que tal si pasan el resto del día con nosotras ¿Qué les parece?_

 _Alison: A mí me encanta la idea podemos hermano mayor-dijo poniendo ojos de cachorro mientras juntaba sus manos_

 _James: Claro yo no tengo problema_

 _Alison: ¡Hurra!_

 _Mei: Chicas y ustedes que opinan_

 _Yumi: A mí me parece genial la idea_

 _Naomi: Yo tampoco tengo problema_

 _Mei: entonces que esperamos vamos a divertirnos-dijo alzado un puño al cielo_

 _Los demás: ¡HHAAII!-dijimos los demás mientras imitábamos lo que Mei hacía para empezar a jugar._

Fin del flash Back

Yumi: Después de ese día juramos vernos todos en ese parque todos los días e íbamos a su restaurante cada vez que podíamos.

Naomi: Tambien recuerdo que tuvimos mucha confianza en ellos que les contamos nuestra vida y em ve de burlase de nosotras como lo hacían nuestros compañeros de nuestro antiguo colegio, ellos nos consolaron y nos apoyaron.

Mei: Sin duda alguna ellos dos son unas grandes personas

Naomi: Claro que lo son

Yumi: Bien chicas dejemos de hablar de eso es momento de ir al tema principal

Mei: Y cual seria

Yumi: Tenemos que pensar en un nombre para nuestro grupo para cuando nos presentemos al mundo como sus nuevas heroínas ¿alguna idea?

Naomi: Bueno que les parece….¡LAS SUPERACOIRIS!-dijo emocionada mientras que sus primas cian de espaldas estilo anime.

Mei: ¡Estás loca jamás usaremos ese nombre los villanos se burlarían!-dijo enojada dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su prima

Naomi: Au yo solo decía-dijo adolorida mientras se sobaba

Yumi: El nombre tiene que ser creativo, elegante y su significado tiene que mostrar pureza y justicia.

Mei: Pero que podría ser no creo que sea difícil ósea solo usemos el " _Power_ " y cambiemos la frase a algo que tenga que ver con la luz, la justicia, la esperanza, la pureza, la blancura…

Yumi: ¡ESO ES!-grite asustando a mis dos primas-¡Ya sé cómo llamarnos!

Mei/Naomi: ¡PERO NO TENIAS QUE GRITAR!-gritaron ellas furiosas

Yumi: jejejeje lo siento es que me emocione-dije rascándose las cabeza nerviosamente

Naomi: Ya no importa

Yumi: Bien como les decía ya sé cuál puede ser nuestro nombre de equipo

Mei: ¿Cuál?

Yumi: Solo tenemos que juntar la palabra " _Power_ " con la palabra _"Blancura"_ en inglés y con la palabra _"girls z"_ y nos queda….

Naomi/Mei: ¡PowerWhiteness Girls Z!

Yumi: Exacto

Naomi/Mei: ¡nos encanta ese nombre!-dijeron las dos muy emocionadas

Yumi: Entonces lo único que falta es esperar hasta mañana para decirle el nombre al Alcalde y comenzar con el entrenamiento.

Naomi/Mei: ¡Hai!

Alison llega: Perdón la tardanza aquí están sus pedidos chicas-dijo dejando todo en la mesa mientras mis primas y yo lo veíamos con estrellas en los ojos-disfrútenlo ahora si me disculpan tengo que atender a los otros clientes-dijo para después retirarse.

Naomi: Dios mío que buena pinta tiene todo esto

Mei: Sin duda alguna estos postres son los mejores

Yumi: Chicas saben muy bien que ella está usando las recetas de su madre en vez de crear las suyas así que a la quien debería felicitar es a la señorita Annie lástima que ahora este de viaje con su marido de negocios a Osaka.

Naomi: Es una pena pero mejor era comer esto-dijo mientras Mei y yo sentíamos

Yumi/Mei/Naomi: ¡Itadakimasu!

Y empezamos a comer disfrutando de lo que quedaba del día, yo sabía que después de todo lo que paso muchas cosas iban a cambiar y que nada iba a ser lo mismo, pero lo único que espero es que mis padres donde quiera que estén se sientan orgullosos de mí.

*Narra Narradora*

Mientras tanto en la guarida de mojo….

Los RowdyBlackness Boys Z después de lo que habia pasado en el colegio, habían llegado furiosos a su hogar el cual era el antiguo hogar de los RowdyRuff Boys Z cuando vivían con Mojo Jojo. La casa se veía más arreglada ahora era de ladrillos de dos pisos con la puerta de madera, el jardín estaba marchito pero un poco más cuidado y habia una cerca alrededor de la casa.

Unas horas antes

*Narra Brake*

¡No puedo creer que esas niñitas nuevas se hayan atrevido a pegarnos a mis primos y a mí! ¡QUIEN SE CREEN QUE SON! ¡No saben con quienes se han metido! Tanto mis primos y yo estábamos al principio asombrados, pro después sentimos un montón de ira por lo que hicieron, estábamos indignados y antes de salir del colegio tuvimos que amenazar a medio instituto para que no se burlen de nosotros y despedirnos de nuestros compinches y luego salimos de ahí lo más rápido que pudimos para venir directo a la casa, lo que me enoja más es que sus hullas están todavía marcadas en nuestras caras. Pero ya verán nos vengaremos cruelmente de todo esto de eso no cabe duda, las haremos suplicar piedad, que estén rendidas a nosotros y vamos a hacerlas desear no haber nacido jamás, Oh como me divertiré pensando una forma de torturar a Yumi. Estuvimos caminando un rato por un atajo para llegar a nuestra casa cuando de repente la tierra empezo a temblar y junto a mis primos decidimos transformarnos para ver que sucedía y pudimos ver que eran los chicos Ameba destruyendo casas y mercados a 18 calles de aquí, como sabíamos que eso era normal decidimos darnos vuelta e irnos ya más rápido a la casa cuando en eso escuchamos un estruendo y fijamos nuestra miradas para ver una explosión de colores fuertes, blanco y gris done se podía sentir una energía muy poderosa y…..¿Pura? Pero lo que más nos sorprendió fue que esa explosión de energía potente golpeo a los chicos ameba derrotándolos y después desaparecer dejando mucho humo en su lugar y el sonido de las alarmas de los autos junto con las sirenas de las ambulancias, las policía y los médicos que estaban yendo directo para el lugar de la explosión. Me fije que mis primos estaban tan asombrados como yo por lo que acababa de pasar muchas preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza ¿Qué era esa extraña energía? ¿Cómo logro derrotar a los villanos? y ¿Por qué siento que esa energía se me es familiar?

Brake: Acaso vieron eso-dije mirando a mis primos

Burst/Brook: Si

Brook: Me pregunto que será

Burst: Yo tambien

Brake: Se han fijado que esa energía logro derrotar a los chicos ameba.

Burst: Alguien o algo debió haberlo causado y déjenme decirles que la persona o cosa debe ser muy potente.

Brake: En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo no hay duda que viene de una fuente muy poderosa

Brook: Brake eh sentido una enorme y una potente fuente de energía blanca y pura de la sustancia z en esa enorme explosión de colores no crees que puedan ser….-dijo pero no lo deje terminar.

Brake: No primo es imposible según nuestro abuelo desparecieron hace 16 años sin dejar rastro y no estemos seguros de que puedan regresar así que por favor no te ilusiones-dije serio aunque por dentro tenía la esperanza de que tal vez serian ellos.

Burst: Pero entonces que quienes podrían ser

Brake: No lo sabemos per hay que ir con el abuelo que de seguro ya se enteró y tal vez él sepa algo de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Brook/Burst: Bien

Los tres emprendimos el vuelo directo a la casa donde al llegar nos des transformamos y entramos y empezamos a bajar las escaleras donde llevaban directo a la sala para encontrarnos a nuestro abuelo sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión con una expresión muy seria y fije mi vista en el televisor al igual que mis primos y pudimos ver que estaban pasando por las noticias sobre lo de la explosión.

Brake/Burst/Brook: Ya llegamos abuelo-dijimos a la vez sobresaltándolo del susto lo cual se nos hizo gracia al parecer no se percató de nosotros.

Mojo: Ah niños al fin llegan como les fue en el cole de seguro estupendo no-dijo volviéndose a sentar.

Brake: Bueno si estupendo te refiere a que conocimos a tres chicas nuevas que no nos tienen el más mínimo miedo, además de que nos dejaron como inútiles en frente de la escuela, además de que se nos hacen familiares y son como nuestras clones femeninas porque se parecen a nosotros….pues si estuvo estupendo el día-dije sarcásticamente mientras escuche unas risas de parte de mis primos y la cara de asombro de Mojo.

Mojo: Espera como que tres chicas que se parecen a ustedes-dijo totalmente paralizado

Burst: Como escuchaste Mono

Mojo: ¡TEN MAS RESPETO CONMIGO JOVENCITO!-grito mi abuelo indignado

Burst: O que-dijo desafiante

Brake: No empieces una pelea Burst-dije mirándolo seriamente mientras el solo se encogía de hombros como si no le importase

Mojo suspira: Sin duda alguna eres igual que tu padre-dijo algo cansado mientras que mi primo habia borrado su sonrisa para mirarlo con una expresión seria y triste.

Burst triste: Me parezco tanto a el

Mojo: Si te pareces mucho a él en el aspecto físico como mental excepto que Butch era más agresivo y su cabello era largo y amarrado a una coleta alta con un flequillo que le tapaba un ojo-dijo nostálgico mientras miraba al cielo mientras veía a mi primo agarrar un jarrón lanzarlo hacia la pared donde se rompe eh ir a su habitación- Creo que será mejor dejarlo solo por un rato.

Brook: Abuelo tú quieres mucho a mis tíos y mi padre-dijo mi primo inocente

Mojo: Pues claro que los quería a pesar de haber sido ellos un experimento fallido, eran todo lo que tenía en el mundo y siempre intentaba ser un buen padre para ellos aunque me abucheaban y decían que por mi culpa no tenían el aura oscura que tanto querían y deseaban. Pero igual los quería como sabía que ellos tambien me querían a mí, gran decepción fue la mía hacia ellos al ver que se habían enamorado de sus enemigas, ósea vuestras madres pero como buen padre no tuve más remedio que aceptar la decisión de mis pequeños y ahora por esa decisión mira como terminaron y todo por culpa de ellas.

Brook: ¡Pero dijiste que lo hicieron por amor! ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Mojo: Mucho el amor te debilita y puedo ver que tienes un parecido a Boomer y Bubbles en lo sentimental ellos solo querían paz y amor….¡QUE RIDICULES!

Brook: ¡Eso lo dices pero que hay del amor paternal que sentías hacia tus hijos eso no es algo!

Mojo: Pero justo por eso ya no pude enfrentar a mis enemigas como antes y me quede vulnerable… ¡No me arrepiento de haber intentado quitarme esos sentimientos y ahora vallan ambos a sus habitaciones mañana hablaremos sobre esas chicas que dicen haber visto!

Brook: ¡ERES IMPOSIBLE SEGURO QUE ELLOS SE SENTIRIA TRISTES AL ESCUCHARTE!-grito mi primo furioso tratando de aguantar las lágrimas para irse a su cuarto y encerrase.

Brake: No debiste ser tan duro abuelo

Mojo: Claro que debí ser duro debe entender que el amor es algo que te deja vulnerable, mira a tu padre segado por el amor a su peor enemiga dejándolo débil siguiéndola a lo que fue su destrucción, no quiero que les pase lo mismo a ustedes así que por eso espero que entiendan que es mejor no sentir amor a sufrir por ello-dijo mi abuelo para luego apagar el televisor eh irse a su cuarto- será mejor que comas algo hay hamburguesas de carne y pinchos de cerdo elige lo que quiere y luego ve a tu cuarto-dijo para luego desaparecer

Brake: Jamás cometiere el mismo error de mi padre-dije muy decidido

Me fui a la nevera y saque una hamburguesa con papas junto a una soda y me fui directo a mi cuarto para luego encerarme y empezar a comer tranquilo mientras leía un libro que mi abuelo me habia regalado hace semanas y recién lo estoy empezando a leer, mi abuelo siempre decía que habia sacado el gustos de la lectura e inteligencia de mi padre aunque estoy segura de que de mi madre tambien lo saque. Seguí tranquilo comiendo hasta que me lo acabe tanto el almuerzo como el libro en tan solo 2 horas creo que es un nuevo record, bote los residuos de mi almuerzo en el tacho de basura unto a la lata de soda y guarde el libro en la estantería donde los tengo a todos mis libros que tuve desde los 8 años. Salí de mi habitación para irme directo al baño a darme una ducha en el camino pude ver una foto donde salía mi abuelo junto a mis tíos y mi padre cuando tenían 12 años y puedo ver que en verdad ahí parecían muy malvados en ese tiempo ¿Acaso el amor en verdad te deja vulnerable? Aunque creo saber ya la respuesta ya que el aura de mi padre en ese entonces era negra y mi abuelo me conto que cuando se habia enamorado su aura se tornó gris que era una mezcla de ambas sustancias z las blanca y la negra. Sacudí mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y me fui al baño donde al llegar me empecé a desvestir y entre a la ducha para comenzar mi relajante baño. Al acabar, salí de la ducha, me coloque una bata y me fui directo a mi cuarto pero a mitad de camino escuche el timbre de la casa y pude ver a mi abuelo salir de su cuarto para irse a la entrada yo curioso por saber quién era me escondí detrás de la pared para ver mejor lo que pasara. Cuando Mojo abrió la puerta apareció un señor mayor de pies verde con cabello negro y lentes oscuros que lo reconocí como Ace el líder de la Banda Gangrena unos vándalos muy temidos en la ciudad y un muy buen amigo de mi abuelo, los vi saludarse con un apretón de manos y palmadas en las espaldas para luego verlos sentarse en el sofá me asome un poco y me dedique a escuchar la conversación que tenían en estos momentos.

Mojo: Hace tiempo que no pasabas por aquí ¿cómo están tus hijos?

Ace: Muy bien Mojo se está convirtiendo en todos unos vándalos.

Mojo: Apuesto de que Ivy y tu están contentos y muy orgullosos

Ace: Si estamos felices aunque yo creí poder tener algo con Buttercup estaba bien buena

Brake: *ESTA HABLANDO DE LA MAMÁ DE BURST*-pensé asombrado al escucharlo decir tal cosa y sentí ganas de vomitar

Mojo: Mi hijo te hubiera matado si te escuchaba decir eso

Ace: Oh vamos sabemos que yo estaba interesada en ella desde que empezo a tener 14 años y luego tuvo que aparecer tu hijo y arruinarlo ella era del tipo que me merecía no podría tener una relación pero al menos me hubiera gustado follarla hasta el cansancio.

Mojo: Igual sabes que a pesar de ser la ppgz más terca tampoco es tonta y no se iba a arriesgar así que igual no lo hubieras logrado.

Ace: Lo sé pero nada perdía con intentarlo

Mojo: Nunca cambias ¿eh Ace?

Ace: Jamás amigo…y tu como te va con tus nietos

Mojo: Bueno muy bien cada vez están teniendo más energía oscura muy potente solo unos años más y usare su poder para quitarle el puesto al alcalde y hacerme con el poder de la ciudad-dijo mi abuelo muy emocionado.

Brake: *Con que ese es su plan usar nuestro poder para hacerse con el control*-pensé mientras seguía escuchando

Ace: Claro que sí y recuerda que tienes nuestro apoyo y que cuando llegue ese momento tienes que repartir territorios a los demás villanos.

Mojo: No te preocupes que ya estoy pendiente de ellos

Ace: Pero dime querido amigo a quien de tus nietos piensas darle el trono cuando ya no puedas seguir gobernando-dijo Ace un tanto curioso mientras que yo me acercaba más para escuchar mejor.

Mojo: Tenía pensado en Brake él es igual que su padre y como antes tenía pensado entregarle a Brick el puesto de heredero cuando me ayudaban a conquistar el mundo lo elegí por ser el líder pero ahora será mi nieto el que tome el lugar de heredero.

Ace: Buena elección

Mojo: Y Ace dime, ¿A qué viene esta visita?

Ace: Bueno quiero hablarte de esa explosión que derroto a los chicos Ameba-dijo muy serio

Mojo: te refieres a la que estaba pasando por la tele-dijo serio

Ace: Si veras estaba con la banda haciendo nuestras obras de arte cuando escuchamos el terremoto y verificamos que eran los chicos ameba teníamos pensado ir a ayudarlos a causar destrozos cuando de repente vimos la explosión que los derroto era muy potente y pude sentir sustancia z blanca en ella y una muy poderosa.

Mojo sorprendido: ¡QUE! Estas seguro

Ace: Absolutamente después de la explosión solo vimos escombros y sentimos que la energía habia disminuido, decidimos olvidarlo eh ir a causar alboroto al parque pero cuando llegamos nos fijamos en 3 chicas que estaban sentadas en un parque debiste verlas Mojo eran guapísimas de unos 16 años por lo menos pero….

Mojo: ¡Pero que!

Ace: Cuando intentamos intimidarlas dijeron no saber de nosotros ¡PUEDES CREELO! Que indignante y lo raro era que tenían esa misma energía que sentimos en la explosión y sobre todo tenían un aura muy blanca y vestían iguales solo que con un diferente color y nos atacaron con hielo, agua y tierra-dijo dejando a mojo asombrado mientras que yo tuve que taparme mi boca para no gritar del asombro.

Mojo: ¡QUE ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!

Ace: No lo es te juro que lo vimos y no solo eso cuando las perseguimos el alcalde apareció de la nada y se las llevo y después de eso los chicos y yo solo pudimos llegar a una sola conclusión Mojo.

Mojo: ¡NO! ¡No pueden ser ellas desaparecieron!

Brake: *Se refiere seguro a mi madre y tías pero ellas no pueden tener 16 entonces quienes serán*

Ace: Es muy probable que sean ellas recuerda que no las pudiste acabar cuando irrumpimos en el laboratorio.

Mojo: ¡Lo sé pero es imposible que puedan ser ellas!

Ace: ¡CREEME QUE TE DIGO QUE SON ELLAS QUIENES MAS VAN A TENER ESOS PODERES!

Mojo: ¡NO ESO JAMAS ME NIEGO A CREERLO!

Ace: ¡MOJO ENTIENDE DE UNA VEZ, ELLAS SON TUS NIETAS DESAPARECIDAS LAS HIJAS DE LAS PPGZ, LAS QUE INTENTASTES ASECINAR POR VENGANZA!

Al escuchar lo que Ace habia dicho me quede en un shock total, no me lo creía lo que acababa de escuchar ¡TENIA UNA HERMANA Y PRIMAS! No puede ser cierto jamás nos contó de que teníamos hermanas siempre creí que mis primos y yo éramos hijos únicos de nuestros padres pero al parecer no lo era, eso quiere decir que posiblemente esas chicas deben ser la fuente de la explosión y Ace dice ser atacado junto con su pandilla por ellas con agua, hielo y tierra los cuales eran los poderes de mis madres pero como es eso de que Mojo intento matarlas ¿Qué nos está ocultando? lo que sea voy averiguarlo.

Mojo: ¡Cállate no quiero que los chicos se enteren de que no son hijos únicos!

Ace: Algún día se van a enterar Mojo ya que como están al cuidado del profesor Untonio seguro se encargó de contarles toda la verdad y ha puesto de que la razón de su aparición es por encontrar a sus hermanos y vengarse de su abuelo.-dijo burlonamente

Mojo: Olvídalo yo ya me encargare de eso más bien dime como se llaman las mellizas de mis nietos.

Brake sorprendido: *Que ósea que tengo una melliza de hermana*

Ace: Bueno la hermana melliza de Brook se llama Breeze y es igualita a la madre solo que con los ojos azul zafiro y tiene pecas como el padre.

Mojo: Eso significa brisa fresca interesante nombre y tambien la descripción.

Ace: La hermana melliza de Burst se hace llamar Butterfly y es igualita a la madre tambien solo que con los ojos verde fluorescente y la piel pálida como el padre.

Mojo: Eso significa Mariposa que ridículo nombre y la descripción es una mezcla de ambos.

Ace: Y por último esta la melliza de Brake es la líder y se dice llamar Bloom y es una encarnación de la madre solo que con los ojos fucsia y piel del padre.

Brake: *Mi melliza….se llama Bloom*

Mojo: Ese nombre significa el florecer es un nombre demasiado cursi y su descripción es como una mezcla de los dos.

Ace: Y ahora que haremos

Mojo: Fácil lo que debimos hacer hace 16 años buscarlas y matarlas para que no estorben ya que de seguro salieron mucho a sus madres con eso de la justicia y el bien ganan.

Ace sonríe: Ya entiendo entonces en una semana tendré todo listo

Mojo sonríe: Perfecto esas niñas no sabrán que les golpeo-dijo mi abuelo para después reír malvadamente seguido de Ace

Me fui directo a mi cuarto ya que no podía seguir escuchando más, acabo de descubrir que tengo una hermana melliza al igual que mis primos tienen las suyas y que nuestro abuelo las ha intentado asesinar hace 16 años el mismo tiempo atrás cuando mis padres desaparecieron y ahora ellas han regresado y él tiene planeado acabarlas de una forma cruel ¡No! Nunca lo permitiré ya me ha ocultado muchas cosas como para que termine de acecino de mi hermana. Juro que te encontrare hermana en donde quiera que estés y cuando te encuentre te salvare de la muerte y juntos iremos a buscar a nuestros padres.

 **¡SUSPENSO! Chan Chan Chan**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y como verán las niñas han decidido por fin el nombre de su equipo, mientras que Brake ha descubierto que el y sus primos tienen hermanas mellizas y jura encontrar a su melliza antes de que mojo la encuentre y la mate ¿Qué sucederá ahora? lo averiguaremos en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Antes de irme quiero avisar que mucho me han mandado mensajes sobre lo que les paso en realidad a las ppgz y rrbz porque se que se confundieron con lo del capitulo anterior pero muy pronto sabrán lo que paso en realidad. Tambien quiero mandarle un saludo a Phangy quien fue la primera lectora en adivinar mi nombre real cuando dije las pistas de como era mi nombre real en el cuestionario de "Eres mi hija". Bueno esos es todo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo bye ^o^**

 **Próximo capitulo "Comienza el entrenamiento"**


	9. ¡Regrese!

**¡Regrese!**

 **Hola mis queridos lectores después de mucho tiempo yo, Nighttime eh vuelto a Fanfictión, cuanto tiempo que no estoy casi dos meses uuff que fuerte, lamento no haber publicado ningún capitulo antes pero eh tenido mis razones y ahora mismos les explicare por partes para que entiendan:**

 _1.- Recuerden que la última vez dije que me iba de viaje a China seis días pues así fue y la verdad déjenme decirles que fue el viaje más perturbador y shockeante que eh tenido, para empezar les contare como fue mi experiencia para que comprendan. Primero cuando llegue a china Beijing mi familia intento pedir un taxi para llevarnos al hotel cuando lo habíamos conseguido el maldito chino taxista le pedía que le pagara 480 Yuanes (nota: es la moneda de china) lo cual en dólares seria 75 y en soles seria 255, les juro que a mi madre casi le da un infarto y mi padre no le habia parecido nada agradable esa cantidad así que le dijo que no iba a pagar y ese maldito taxista nos votó a patadas de su taxi y después tuvimos que buscar otro taxi el cual nos cobró menos de la mitad que nos avía ofreció el otro estábamos indignados. Cuando llegamos al hotel estuvimos esperando a otra familia amigos de mis padres ya que habíamos venido con ellos al paseo era uruguayos, cuando llegaron pedimos las llave del cuarto pero al entrar el cuarto era una total decepción más la simple vista de que el lugar estaba más frio que un refrigerador. A los siguientes días de paseo me di cuenta que china no es lo que yo creía, para empezar los baños públicos eran en vez de tazas eran ¡HUECOS! Pueden creerlo ellos todavía tienen esa costumbre antigua de que sus baños sean huecos casi me desmayo cuando vi mi primer hueco donde tenía que ocupar, estaba horrorizada al igual que mi madre y mi tía pero al final tuvimos que usarlo y créanme que no fue bonito la experiencia. Sobre la comida bueno es verdad eso de que ahí comen de todo pero debo decir que no ha estado tan mala como creí fue la única experiencia agradable. Cuando fui a la muralla china ahí si estuve más muerta déjenme decirles que fue la caminata más espantosa de mi diva creí que nunca acabaría sentí que iba a desfallecer nunca estuve más agotada en mi vida fueron creo qu hora de caminata casi lo mismo cuando camine un museo de Rusia pero bueno al final de que en comienzo fuera atroz el final fue más divertido ya que para bajar de la muralla te deslizabas por un puente y fue muy divertido la sensación. Pero ahora déjenme contarles de estos chinos, más maleducados tal vez puedan ver que tengan algo de modales cuando los vean por sus países o en alguno otro país de paseo sea del estado de Europa o América o Asía pero déjenme decirles que cuando visiten china eso pensamientos se les irán: Calles contaminadas, cielo contaminado, los chinos tanto mujeres como hombres escupen por todos lados dejando un aspecto desagradable en el piso, tira los desechos de comida al piso y déjenme decirles que estas personas son más toscas de lo que imaginaba mucho más que los rusos ya que te empujan y ni siquiera se disculpan, aunque tambien hay chinos agradables pero hay que fijarse bien. Antes quiero contarle otra experiencia entre horrible y graciosa que ha vivido mi madre durante nuestra visita a china:_

 _Mi padre y mi tío de Uruguay habían comprado boletos de tren para ir un día de Beijing así Xi'an para ver una exposición de estatuas de guerreros chinos, bueno nuestro tren salía a las 10 de la noche ósea que teníamos que dormir en el tren, creímos que era para 4 personas pero nos sorprendimos al ver que eran de 6 juro que nos asustamos porque habían mandado a mi hermanita sola en otro cuarto y ella solo tenía 10 años aunque en ese cuarto tambien estaban mis tíos, creo que me estoy saliendo del tema, bueno la cosa es que mi madre convencida de no querer dormir con puro hombre chino decidió que las mujeres se requieran juntas en un solo cuarto y los hombres en otro, habíamos resuelto el problema y habíamos empezado a comer y conversar; fuera de los cuartos habían sillas para sentarse y mi madre de sentó en una de estas pare al lado de ella habia un chino que estaba comiendo y lo siguiente que paso fue que el chino este se tiró un chancho en la cara mi madre la cual quedo espantada e indignada por la falta de modales y después le dijo a mi padre y mis tíos con tono de estar asqueada y furiosa: "¡Este chancho se tiró un chancho en mi cara!" jajajajajaja uro que después de haber dicho eso mi padre y mis tíos incluyéndome nos reímos a carcajadas ya que nos causó mucha gracia lo que dijo pero igual pude ver que mi madre seguía ofendida que empezo a maldecir al hombre con todos los insultos que ella conocía. Fue muy gracioso aunque para mi madre fue una experiencia traumática._

 _Y después de terminar ese paseo del museo regresamos a Beijing y al día siguiente nos la pasamos de compras todo el día para luego descansar y regresar a Rusia, sin duda fue un viaje muy alocado y perturbador._

 _2.- Segundo cuando regresamos del viaje a china que duro 6 días, estuve tan cansada que no tenía ganas de escribir y quería recuperar mis energías, así por eso no pude publicar nada a penas regrese de China. Pero en verdad nunca me avía sentido tan cansada en mi vida. A demás eh tenido un bloqueo creativo muy fuerte y a penas eh podido crear un capítulo más para cada historia pero necesito crear más capítulos y editarlos para ver que no haya un error así que todavía no sé cuándo publicare._

 _3.- Y por último esta razón es un poco más personal pero sé que algunos me entenderán, estos días eh tenido problemas muy graves de acné y espinillas por causa de que mi piel es heredara de una como decirlo…generación de piel grasosa por parte de mi familia paterna, ósea mi padre lo tiene y yo lo herede. Bueno básicamente la mayoría lo herede de mi padre, tengo su piel, el color de sus ojos y básicamente esto me avergüenza pero mis manos son como las de un gato y eso se debe a que tambien lo herede de mi padre, muchos de mis amigas y amigos cuando les cuanto eso o más bien les muestro ellos no paran de tocar mis manos y decir que si son como las de un gato ¡hasta algunos me convencieron de maullar mientras las movía! En verdad siempre me da pena esto de mis manos y los pies ni decir ya que tambien los tengo como de gato mi talla de zapatos es 35 o 36 y es casi la misma talla de zapatos de mi hermana la cual ahora tiene 11 años y yo tengo 16. Bueno y por esa razón del acné y espinillas tampoco pude publicar ya que estaba más preocupada en encontrar una forma de mi rostro limpio pero a penas lo estoy consiguiendo pero no me rindo seguro entenderán esta razón a quien le gustaría tener si cara llena de barros y espinillas, obviamente a nadie._

 **Bueno espero que con estar razones entiendan porque no pude publicar nada, pero ahora que regrese espero poder publicar a tiempo aunque todavía sigo con el bloqueo creativo, ya veré que puedo hacer y espero que puedan ser pacientes ya que esto de escribir historias no es fácil.**

 **Antes de despedirme lectores míos quiero dejarles unas preguntas respecto a las tres historias:**

 **Eres mi hija:**

-¿Cuál de las tres niñas se ha convertido en su favorita?

a) Paulin

b) Gema

c) Bella

-Si ustedes hubieran estado en la misma situación de las chicas al encontrar a las niñas y estas se hubieran encariñado con ustedes ¿Qué hubieran hecho?

-Si algún día tuvieran hijos ¿Cuántos serian y como los llamarían?

 **Nueva Generación:**

-¿De las tres chicas de la nueva generación cual les gusto más?

a) Yumi/Bloom: Por ser una chica inteligente y calculadora que saber resolver los problemas rápido y ayudar a los demás. Un líder ejemplar. Le gusta el picante, los dulce, leer, cantar y tocar el violín.

b) Mei/Butterfly: Por ser una chica atlética e hiperactiva que sabe cómo defenderse y poner en su lugar a aquel que se crea superior que los demás. Una chica ruda. Le gusta lo salado, lo acido, los deportes de todo tipo y tocar la flauta.

c) Naomi/Breeze: por ser una chica a la moda y carismática que siempre se preocupa por los demás y siempre buscando lados positivos. Una chica amable. Le gusta lo dulce, salado, la moda, los animales y tocar el piano.

-¿De los RBBZ cual se convirtió en su favorito?

a) Akira/Brake

b) Takeshi/Burst

c) Hiromi/Brook

-¿Les pareció correcto lo que hizo Mojo en el pasado? ¿Por qué creen que actuó así?

 **Poción de Amor:**

-¿Les gusto la nueva personalidad de Momoko?

-Si pudieran crear un traje de lucha perfecto para las chicas ¿Cómo lo describirías y que poderes le agregarías?

-¿Cómo creen que será la reacción de los chicos cuando las chicas se abalancen sobre ellos por culpa de la pócima? ¿Y cuándo las chicas vuelvan a la normalidad como creen que se pondrán al enterarse de todo?

 **Bueno aquí están las preguntas espero queridos lectores que puedan responder mis preguntas y tambien sean pacientes en la publicación de los siguientes capítulos. Nos vemos la próxima actualización bye ^.^**


	10. Empieza el entrenamiento

**Hola mies queridos lectores, lamento haberme tardado pero comos dije tuve pequeños bloqueos y problemas que no me permitían publicar, pero ya lo arregle y ya estoy aquí con el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste...¡COMENCEMOS! ^^**

 **Capítulo 7 "Comienza el entrenamiento"**

*Narra Narradora*

A la mañana siguiente era un martes tranquilo y algo soleado, la escuela ya estaba a punto de empezar y las niñas estaban sentadas ya en su salón mientras que conversaban entre ellas muy animadamente, pero de vez en cuando algunos de sus compañeros venían algunos para burlarse de ellas por la broma los cuales eran espantados por Mei quien los amenazaba y otros para felicitarlas por la cachetada que les dieron a los chicos y las chicas se lo agradecían. Todos ya estaban en el salón incluso los Rbbz junto a Patricia y Mily las cuales tambien pertenecían a ese salón. El profesor del curso que tocaba habia llegado pero dijo que durante esas dos horas tenían tiempo libre ya que iba a ver una junta urgente con el director y el alcalde que habia llegado lo cual asombro a mucho sobre todo a las chicas que ya tenían una idea de lo que se trataba la reunión. Cuando el maestro se fue todos empezaron a hablar de muchos temas en grupos. Los grupos donde habían chicas hablaban de moda, animales, chicos, actores, romance, chismoseaban, etc. Mientras que los grupos con hombres o mixto hablaban de deportes, videojuegos, comida o tambien chismoseaban. Las chicas decidieron juntarse y empezaron a conversar sobre cómo sería el entrenamiento de esta tarde. De repente la puerta del salón se abre y entran 2 chicos de cabello castaño solo que uno tenía ojos almendra y el otro chico tenia ojos de color miel y una chica de cabello verde azulado de ojos amarillos; los tres tenían lentes y unas pecas en sus mejillas, eran los de club de periodismo. Cuando se pusieron en el centro del salón empezaron a pedir silencio mientras trataban de llamar la atención de loa alumnos para luego de un rato todos habían dejado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para prestarles atención.

¿?: ¡Hola compañeros seguros me recuerdan soy Edison líder del club de periodismo y hoy les estamos trayendo la nueva noticia que está impactando a la ciudad!-dijo el de ojos almendra.

Patricia: Y eso que sería encontrar una nueva raza de nerds alienígenas-dijo burlonamente haciendo reía a algunos mientras que los del club de periódico le mandaban una mirada de enojo para luego sonreír.

Edison: ¡Extra ayer por la tarde rara explosión de energía potente de colores que derrota a los chicos ameba seguido de la extraña aparición de tres chicas misteriosas que atacan a la Banda Gangrena con el control de los elementos Hielo, Tierra y Agua!-grita haciendo que todos dejaran de reír para míralos con expresión de no creerlo y después de un rato los del club de periodismo eran rodeados por la mayoría del salón pidiendo desesperados el periódico- ¡Tranquilos compañeros hay suficiente periódicos para todos ustedes ahora mismo mis ayudantes Ed y María le entregaran uno por uno!

Tanto la chica como el chico mencionados por el líder del club de periodismo fueron entregando poco a poco los periódicos a todos los alumnos que estaban en el salón. Incluso los Rbbz habían agarrado uno a pesar de que nunca los leían, pero al parecer si les interesaba esta vez. Después de que acabaran de repartirlos los alumnos comenzaron a leer la parte donde salía la noticia, incluso las chicas habían pedido uno y empezaban a ver lo que decía en el periódico que tenía incluso imágenes de lo sucedido dejando a muchos paralizados.

[En el periódico]

Rara explosión de energía:

Gran escándalo sucedido ayer lunes a las 4:00 p.m. en la zona 14 de la calle pobre de Tonsville cuando los chicos Ameba habían aparecido fusionados para empezar otro día de destrucción en la pobre ciudad, cuando en eso una enorme luz muy brillante aparece de la nada creando una explosión de energía poderosa de colores como el fucsia, azul zafiro y verde fluorescente y blanco que arraso con media calle y derroto por completo a los chicos Ameba de un golpe. Lo sorprendente es que nadie resulto herido en esa explosión; los testigos dicen que al ocurrir la explosión sintieron como una fuerza mágica pura y protectora que los hacía sentir tranquilos. Y según tres niñas de por lo meno años jurara creer a ver visto 3 chicas corren hacia ellas cuando estaban a punto de ser aplastadas por un cartel para que las protegieran y que de la nada unas auras de color blanco con un destello de color fucsia, azul zafiro y verde fluorescente aparecieran en esas chicas y creen que ellas fueron la causantes de la explosión para luego desaparecer sin más.

Chicas Misteriosas:

Después del sucedo de la explosión unas horas después la Banda Gangrena apareció en el parque para empezar a hacer destrozos pero se detuvieron al ver tres chicas misteriosas sentadas una banca tranquilamente sin tener miedo de ellos, el líder de la banda furioso intento retarlas y les dijo algo que los testigos dijeron no haber lograr escuchar pero debió ser algo malo ya que las hizo enojar ellas y de la nada ellas los atacaron apareciendo mágicamente hielo, agua y rocas que golpearon muy fuerte a los vándalos. Los testigos informan haberlas visto correr después del ataque siendo perseguidos por la Banda Gangrena para luego estas desaparecer en una limusina que se identificó que le pertenecía a nadie más que el Alcalde. La gente sigue asombrada a los sucesos que habia sucedió la mayoría de los ciudadanos, como periodistas y paparazzis fueron a la alcaldía para saber si el Alcalde tenía que ver en algo pero ninguno pudo hablar con él ya que según los empleados estaba en una reunión muy importante. Muchos ciudadanos creen haber escuchado el nombre de las chicas misteriosas pero no están todavía muy seguros de quienes podrían ser. Pero muchos testigos dicen que es posibles ellas podrían ser las responsables de la gran explosión.

[Fuera del periódico]

Todos en el salón excepto por ciertas chicas estaban asombrados ante lo que leían, incluso algunos todavía no se lo creían esta sin duda era la noticia del siglo que de seguro ahora solo la gente hablaría de los sucesos que habían sucedido el lunes. Las chicas ahora tenían que ser más cuidadosas todavía no era el momento de salir a la luz como les dice la señorita Keane, ya que antes tenían que controlas sus poderes e invocar sus armas lo cual no habían logrado todavía así que por el momento era mejor que "las chicas misteriosas" sigan siendo un misterio por lo menos esta semana hasta el siguiente martes y sin más las tres dejaron el periódico aun lado y se pusieron hace cada una lo que quería. Mientras que con los Rbbz eran los más asombrados, ante la noticia bueno más Burst y Brook ya que Brake sabía quiénes eran esas chicas de las cuales todos ahora hablaban, por haber espiado la conversación de Mojo con Ace y sabía que las chicas misteriosas eran en realidad su hermana melliza y sus primas. El creía que lo mejor sería no contarles nada a sus primos sobre lo que descubrió, así por el momento hasta que él no tenga más pruebas y vea si su parentesco con la líder de ese grupo coinciden no podrá decir nada y tambien tendría que impedir que los planes de su abuelo con el líder de la Banda Gangrena se lleven a cabo para así poder encontrar antes a su hermana y advertirle. Él sabía que con eso estaba traicionando la confianza que tenía con su abuelo intentando proteger a su hermana la cual seguro venía a proteger la ciudad tomando el lugar de su madre, pero Mojo traiciono la suya al no contarle la verdad solo para usarlo a él y a sus primos con tal de llegar a su objetivo de conquistar al mundo con nuestro poder heredado de nuestros padres y ahora el pagaría las consecuencias de su grave error.

La mirada de Brake se dirigió a donde estaba sentada Yumi la cual no despegaba su mirada de un libro blanco con copos de nieve azul bebé y bordes decorativos elegantes celestes con plateado con el título "Control del Hielo" en plateado (nota: Yo me invente el título aunque no estoy segura si en verdad existe un libro así). Alzo una ceja al leer el título desde cuando a esa chiquilla leía sobre el elemento Hielo, seguro sabe que su elemento de él es el fuego y lo lee para ponerlo es su contras ya que el Hielo y el fuego son enemigos mortales ¿algunos pensaran no sería el agua con el fuego son enemigos mortales? Pues si serian enemigos, el caso de esto es que el agua es una de los 4 elementos madre principales y el hielo es otro elemento pero mejor conocido como agua congelada así que se podría decir que son el mismo componente pero al mismo tiempo diferente elementos ya que uno es líquido y el otro es sólido tienen su forma de ser especiales por eso tanto que el agua como el hielo serian enemigos mortales del fuego porque ambos lo apagan en un instante mientras que este las evapora. Brake seguía mirando intensamente a Yumi mientas que esta no se percataba de su mirada solo estaba concentrada en ese libro ella quería saber todo sobre el control del hielo y su significado para poder controlar mejor su poder el cual habia heredado de su madre. Después de un rato siente la sensación de que es observada y fija su mirada por donde siente la sensación para luego toparse son unos ojos rojos y ver quien el que lo estaba observando era Brake. Sus miradas no se despegaban se miraban como si estuvieran en una guerra de miradas mientras pensaban en distintas cosas. Por un lado Yumi pensaba en que ya sabía porque ambos se parecían tanto, pero no aceptaba aun que podría llevarse muy bien con el ¡ERA MALVADO POR DÍOS! Pero es porque Mojo lo rapto y lo llevo por el mal camino, por eso ella jura que entrenara hasta volverse una chica muy fuerte para cuando llegue el momento y enfrentarse a su hermano y ver si lo puede salvar de las garras de Mojo y tal vez ambos vayan a buscar a sus padres y tíos acompañados de sus primos calero esta. Y por otro lado Brake no dejaba de pensar porque ella tenía un parecido a él y sentía que la conocía desde siempre aunque eso no era posible pero no sabe que sentía una fascinación hacia ella pero al mismo tiempo un odio que no sabía porque lo sentía, pero ahora lo que él pensaba era saber porque esta chica estaba leyendo ese tipo de libros, tal vez conocerla mejor no sería mala idea.

Cuando pasaron unos minutos que de seguro para ellos fueron horas, dejaron de verse a los ojos mientras despejaban sus vistas para otro lado, Yumi siguió leyendo el libro tranquilamente pero sin percatarse de que Brake se habia parado de su asiento juntado para irse a sentar a su lado como supuestamente debían estar así en clases. Y ella sabía que él se habia colocado al lado de ella pero decidió ignorarlo. Eso fue hasta que el chico decidió empezar una conversación.

Brake: Oye Yumi ¿verdad?

Yumi: si ¿Qué quieres?-dijo tratando de sonar indiferente

Brake: Solo quería saber si te gusta leer

Yumi: si me encanta porque

Brake: Pues porque a mi tambien me gusta mucho leer y me intereso el título que estabas leyendo aunque "control del hielo" no es mi tipo de libros.

Yumi: A sí entonces ¿Cuál sería?-pregunto curiosa

Brake: Este-dijo sacando de su mochila un libro negro con decorado de llamas amarillas con rojo y bordes anaranjados elegantes con el título "Control del Fuego" en dorado dejando a Yumi con la boca abierta- si lo sé es hermoso el decorado que tiene pero lo que me gusta del libro es que me ayudo a controlar mi poder del fuego que herede de mi padre cuando active mis poderes.

Yumi: Y a qué edad los heredaste.

Brake: Bueno francamente siempre los tuve solo que los active a la edad de 5 años al igual que mis primos y desde entonces mojo nos entrena para que vayamos fortaleciendo ese poder-dijo mientras acariciaba con un dedo las letras de libro.

Yumi: ¿Y qué poderes son los de tus hermanos?

Brake: Bueno nuestros poderes además de que cada uno controla un elemento tenemos armas tambien que nos ayudan a luchar o más bien destruir; Brook controla la electricidad y su arma es una espada pero tranquila que no es de esas de guerra parece más de juguete pero tiene mucho poder, Burst en cambio controla el viento y su arma es una pelota la cual la puede manipular con el viento y yo como te dije controlo el fuego y mi arma es un disco volador aunque parezca inofensivo tiene mucho poder.

Yumi: Eso quiere decir que son poderosos

Brake: Pues Mojo lo cree así aunque espera que podamos aumentar más nuestro poder.

Yumi: Ya veo-dijo cuando en eso suena el timbre del receso y ambos se paran para guardar las cosas en sus mochilas pero antes de que se separen- Sabes podrás ser un villano y digas que eras malvado, das miedo y todo eso, pero yo no creo en eso y puede que tu tengas algo de energía blanca como la tuvo tu padre-dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa dejándolo paralizado del asombro para luego desparecer entre las personas.

Brake: *No es imposible yo soy malo y solo poseo energía oscura *-pensó para luego sacudir la cabeza y dirigirse a la cafetería donde lo estaban esperando sus amigos y primos-*En verdad tendré energía blanca en mi interior*

Con las chicas….

Yumi ya habia llegado a la cafetería, pero no se molestó pedir la comida ya que estaba trayendo su bento de salchichas en forma de pulpo con queso derretido y un jugo de frutas. Al llegar a la mesa pudo ver que las únicas que estaban en la mesa eran sus primas las cuales tenían ya sus bentos: El de Naomi es albóndigas con salsa de tomate y Mei tiene huevo revuelto con tocino frito y tambien estaba Rita la cual tenía un bento de arroz con mariscos y verduras. Al llegar todas se saludaron hasta que Yumi empezo una conversación.

Yumi: Oigan donde están los demás-dijo confundida comiendo una salchicha

Rita: Janet se fue a inscribir al equipo de Vóley y futbol femenino-dijo tranquila comiendo un marisco

Naomi: Tamara fue a ayudar a unas niñas de primero sobre unos temas de pintura-dijo mientras se comía un trozo de albóndiga

Mei: Y Marco se fue a apuntar en el equipo de futbol masculino antes de que se acaben los puestos-dijo devorando su bento.

Yumi: A ok

Rita: Oigan sabían que la broma que les hicieron los populares junto con la cachetada que les diste a los chicos ya está en la página de la escuela-dijo dejando de comer para poner su mirada en ellas.

Yumi/Naomi/Mei: ¡QUE!

Rita: Si de veras todo el mundo habla de lo valientes que fueron al darles las cachetadas bueno algunos otros se burlaban de la broma-dijo nerviosa haciendo que las chicas cayeran de espaldas estilo anime-pero tranquilas que no es el único tema del que se habla tambien se está hablando de lo sucedido ayer sobre esa explosión y las 3 chicas misteriosas.

Yumi: Hablas de esa explosión de energía que derroto a los chicos Ameba y esas misteriosas pero guapas chicas que atacaron a la Banda Gangrena-dijo finiendo estar confundida mientras que sus primas le seguían el juego tratando de parecer confusas.

Rita: Así es muchos creen que ellas puedan ser un regalo del cielo para proteger a la ciudad y otros creen que sean las hijas perdidas de las ppgz y rrbz.

Naomi: Pero eso sería imposible

Rita: No es imposible, veras muchos saben que las ppgz y rrbz tuvieron mellizos pero al desaparecer tambien desaparecieron las tres bebes mientras que mojo capturo a los Rbbz y los crio llevándolos por el mal camino.

Mei: Y tu como sabes eso-dijo con los brazos cruzados y alzando una ceja

Rita: Mi mamá y mi papá eran grandes fans de las ppgz y rrbz cuando eran solo unos adolescentes y ellos tenían unos 6 amigos en total que conocían al profesor Untonio el creador de las ppgz y de ahí se enteraron todo lo que sucedía y me lo contaban como si fuera un cuanto cuando era chiquita-dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras volvía a comer su arroz.

Yumi/Naomi/Mei: Eso tiene sentido

Rita: Si y saben quiero ahora disculparme por el comportamiento de mis hermanos mayores

Mei: ¿Que hermanos?-dijo confundida

Rita: Ah no les conté mi nombre completo es Rita Mimí Mitchelson Snyder y yo tengo dos hermanos mayores que yo por un año y son parte del grupo de populares y ayudaron a los Rbbz a humillarlas.

Yumi: Enserio tienes hermanos-dijo sorprendida

Rita: Sip son mellizos y se llaman Héctor y Hana, se unieron al grupo de los populares desde que conocen a Burst además creo que mi hermana siente algo por Burst-dijo con toque de chismosa.

Yumi/Naomi: No te creo ¿de verdad?

Rita: se los juro

Mei: *Genial lo que me faltaba la hermana mayor de Rita enamorada de mi hermano ¡Dios dame paciencia!*-pensó Mei mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra la mesa sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Rita: Bueno chicas debo irme a dejar unos apuntes de mate a mi profe así que las dejo-dijo agarrando su mochila para luego ir alejándose- ¡Bye!

Yumi/Naomi/Mei: ¡Bye!

Yumi: Bien chicas ya está a punto de acabar el receso así que apurémonos

Naomi/Mei: ¡HAI!

Justo cuando las chicas habían acabado su almuerzo, ya habia tocado el timbre para el cambio de hora, los alumnos corrían despavoridos a sus salones para la siguiente clase. Durante todo el siguiente día las chicas demostraron ser unas alumnas prodigio: Yumi demostró ser una chica sumamente inteligente ya que terminaba los ejercicios o exámenes que dejaba el maestro dejando a todos los profesores y alumnos sorprendidos sobre todo a Brake ya que él era el alumno más inteligente a pesar de ser popular, Mei demostró ser la chica más atlética que la escuela habia visto aunque no era tan rápida como su prima Naomi era muy fuerte y podía con cualquier deporte dejando a todos incluido al equipo de futbol masculina donde estaba Burst en un total asombro ya que él era el alumno más atlético y por ultimo Naomi demostró ser una chica muy talentosa con sus habilidades de tocar los instrumentos en especial el piano y tambien sobre la pintura dejando despavoridos a todos en especial a Brook ya que él era el número uno en todo eso y eso lo demostraron las tres en tan solo este día para terminar siendo llamadas por los profesores como las alumnas prodigio. Cuando por fin habia acabado el colegio todo el mundo suspiraba aliviado de que la pesadilla habia acabado solo por ahora; las chicas al salir de colegio para pedir un taxi para irse directo a casa ya que la señorita Keane se habia ido a casa temprano y por eso no las pudo llevar. Cuando habían llegado ya a su calle, pagaron el taxi y bajaron para empezar a caminar un poco para llegar al fin a su casa, pero cuando llegaron se sorprendieron ver a la señorita Keane junto a Karen sentadas en la sala esperándolas cada una con un traje de deporte diferente. Keane llevaba un polo de botones elástico deportivo color marrón, enzima una chaqueta de deporte naranja con bordes blancos, pantalones elásticos de deporte con bordes blancos, zapatillas deportivas blancas y su cabello corto se lo sujeto en un moño. Mientras que Karen llevaba puesto una camiseta sin mangas ajustada a sus curvas de deporte naranja con bordes blancos, una falda pantalón elástica de deporte hasta por debajo del muslo color blanca, unas zapatillas de deporte blancas pero con decorado de rayas negras y naranjas deportivas y su cabello largo rizado estaba amarrado a una coleta de caballo alta. Las chicas no extendían porque ellas estaban vestidas así hasta que la señorita Keane hablo.

Keane: Que buen que llegan niñas las estábamos esperando

Yumi: ¿Para que los trajes deportivos?-pregunto confundida

Karen: Es que acaso chicas se les olvido que en dos horas iremos al laboratorio para su entrenamiento-dijo alzando una ceja

Mei: Rayos por poco y se me olvida

Naomi: A mi tambien

Keane: Bueno vallan a cambiarse a algo deportivo y bajen a comer que eh preparado un almuerzo especial para esta ocasión.

Yumi/Naomi/Mei: Hai

Las niñas subieron a sus habitaciones y empezaron a cambiarse, lanzaron sus mochilas a las camas, fueron directo al closet y empezaron a arreglarse. Naomi se habia colocado un enterizo deportivo sexy ajustado con escote que se apreta a su curvas color negro con estampado de lunas azul zafiro de un solo hombro que se le mostraba su piel de la espalda y ambos lados del estómago, zapatillas Nike negras y su cabello ondulado estaba amarrado a una cola de caballo mostrando sus pequeños flequillos. Mei llevaba puesto una pantalón de deporte 3/4 ajustado de color negro con una raya de color verde fluorescente en la cintura, una blusa deportiva ajustada sin mangas lisa con Transparencia de color negro con estampado de hojas fluorescente, zapatillas deportivas negras y su cabello lacio/ondulado estaba amarrado tambien en una cola de caballos mostrando su flequillo en V. Y por último Yumi llevaba puesto un top deportivo ajustado que muestra un poco el escote con estampado de flores fucsias y negras, un short de licra ajustado color negro, zapatillas vans deportivas fucsia y su cabello lacio estaba igual amarrado en una cola de cabello mostrando su flequillo que le tapaba la frente y las tres tenían sus cinturones alrededor de su cintura. Cundo las tres acabaron de arreglarse salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones y bajaron a al comedor para sentarnos en la mesa y ver a la señorita Keane servir la comida.

Keane: Bien chicas hoy almorzaremos algo bien ligero y natural para que después tengan mucha energía en el entrenamiento de hoy, eh preparado unos deliciosos rollos de lechuga rellenos de atún fresco y pollo a la plancha, para beber un delicioso jugo de naranja, fresa y piña natural y de postre una deliciosa ensalada de frutas con yogurt y granola-dijo mientras colocaba la comida.

Yumi: gracias Keane-sama tiene muy buen pinta

Naomi: Se ve delicioso y muy natural todo esto

Mei: Esta comida sin duda es buena para el cuerpo

Karen: Madre sin duda cocinas excelente

Keane: Bueno que esperamos comamos

Todas: Itadakimasu

Empezaron a comer mientras conversaban entre ellas donde a veces la señorita Keane contaba sucesos que habia visto y vivido con los padres de las chicas las cuales siempre escuchaban atentamente queriendo saber más de sus padres y madres. Después del almuerzo las chicas ayudaron a la señorita Keane a limpiar todo para después irse a lavar la boca. Cuando ya todas estaban listas y reunidas en la sala, salieron de la casa y se subieron en el auto de la señorita Keane y partieron directo al laboratorio del Profesor el cual ya lo habían acabado de construir. El viaje habia demorado una hora por el trafico pero ya habían llegado. El edificio ya no era como antes aunque si seguía estando en la colina pero ahora era un estilo más moderno ya que su techo refleja la geometría de las montañas, y permite que una gran parte de la luz solar se filtre dentro del edificio, proveyendo una fuerte conexión visual con los alrededores. Su fachada está recubierta en unas distintivas láminas de aluminio perforadas creando un juego de luz y sombra dentro del edificio y limitando la vista del exterior a las áreas de adentro, sus paredes estaban pintadas de plateado con algo de gris y tenía un montón de seguridad para evitar que los intrusos pasaran. Las chicas incluyendo a la señorita Keane y su hija al ver e enorme laboratorio que estaban en la colina no pudieron evitar salir de la impresión puesto que este laboratorio era algo que nadie podría haber visto. Cuando ya se habían recuperado de la impresión fueron directo a las rejas donde era protegido por unos agentes del alcalde que al reconocer a las niñas las dejaron pasar. Siguieron su rumbo hasta llegar a la entrada del laboratorio que era de cristal, tocaron el timbre.

Aparato de Seguridad: Bienvenidas al increíble laboratorio de la familia Untonio por favor la contraseña.

Keane: Sustancia Z

Aparato de seguridad: Correcto pasen por favor

Se abren las puertas y las chicas entraron para quedar más asombradas por la decoración que habia adentro habia muchos pasillos donde llevaba a muchas recamaras o habitaciones. Las chicas siguieron caminando hasta que habían encontrado la sala. Al entrar pudieron ver que todo estaba decorado modernamente con muebles muy modernos blanco, una alfombra muy elegante gris y habia un poco de tecnología como una pantalla gigante y otro que otro artefacto científico. En la sala se encontraba ahí el profesor Untonio junto a su esposa, Ken, Kuriko y sus 3 nietos, todos vestidos con trajes deportivos: El profesor Untonio tenía puesto el mismo traje que uso el día en que fue a la discoteca. Su esposa tenía un traje igual al que el solo que en rosa. Ken tenía puesto un buzo de color verde aguamarina con unos converses blancos. Kuriko llevaba puesto una Musculosa combinada supplex de color naranja y blanco un short de licra ajustada blanca, zapatillas blancas y su cabello ahora estaba en una trenza langa que mostraba su flequillo que le tapaba la frente. Kenta y Kaito tenían un buzo parecido como el de su padre solo que el de Kenta es pardo y el de Kaito es de color gris. Y por último Kumi tenía puesta una ropa igualita a la de su madre solo que de color crema con beige y su cabello estaba en dos trenzas. Pudieron ver que todos estaban sentados tranquilos en una mesa comiendo unos rollos de pan con carne y envueltos en tocineta. No se habían, percaptado de sus invitadas hasta que la señorita Keane fingió toser para llamar la atención de la familia Untonio lo cual dio resultado y dejaron de comer para fijar sus miradas en las invitadas.

Profesor: Oh ya llegaron-dijo parándose para ir a abrazar a Keane

Keane: Si lamentamos la tardanza pero es que habia algo de trafico

Profesor: Al contrario llegan justo a tiempo para comer

Keane: No gracias John yo ya les cocine algo saludable a las chicas para su entrenamiento

Profesor: Oh está bien

Yumi: Y es alcalde donde esta-dio confundida al no verlo a él y a su secretaria

Ken: El alcalde ha tenido que ir a una reunión importante para arreglar la calle que su transformación destruyo pero dijo que vendrá cuando acabe.

Yumi: ok

Sra. Kitazawa: Bueno creo que lo mejor sería comenzar con el entrenamiento no lo crees amor –dijo poniéndose al lado de su marido.

Profesor: Si será mejor comenzar niñas acompáñenos a la sala de entrenamiento

Yumi/Mei/Naomi: ¡Hai!

Todos siguieron al profesor y a su esposa por unos pasillos hasta llegar después de 20 segundos a una puerta de metal donde el profesor fue a un teclado, presiono unos cuantos formando algo como un código y la puerta de metal se abre de repente mostrando cuarto de entrenamiento donde habia un montón de máquinas para hacer ejercicio y robots dejando más asombradas a las chicas con lo que estaban viendo.

Profesor: Bien niñas bienvenidas al cuarto de entrenamiento donde no solo entrenaran con robots y máquinas de ejercicio si no que cuando mejoren sus habilidades podremos enviarlas a entrenar al cuarto virtual donde recrearemos peleas ¿Qué les parece?

Yumi/Mei/Naomi: Cool

Mei: Y díganos nuestras madres practicaban de esa forma-dijo curiosa esperando la respuesta al igual que sus primas, incluso los primos de Yumi se acercaron para escuchar tambien la respuesta.

Profesor: No niñas aunque no lo creas ellas no necesitaron entrenamiento una y otra veces entrenaban para fortalecerse más y desbloquear más poderes pero ellas ya tenían el toque de la lucha cuando se convirtieron en las ppgz-dijo asombrando a las niñas y los pequeños

Naomi: y ¿Cómo se convirtieron en las ppgz?

Profesor: Bueno como les habia explicado fue que les habia caído los rayos pero la verdad es que los rayos en verdad iban a impactar sobre niños pequeños y ellas se interpusieron recibiendo el golpe del rayo y por su bondad y valentía fue lo que activo la sustancia dándole los poderes a sus madres.

Yumi/Mei/Naomi: Increíble

Ken: Papá creo que deberíamos empezar ya con el entrenamiento-dijo poniéndose al lado del profesor

Profesor: Oh verdad bien niñas vamos a mandarla a hacer diferente ejercicios-dijo para ver a las chicas asentir- Naomi

Naomi: Hai

Profesor: Tus padres eran conocidos como los más veloces del equipo, así que tú vas a empezar a practicar con una prueba de velocidad para tu cuerpo que comenzara en la cinta de correr para luego terminar corriendo unas vueltas por el lugar prueba y tu entrenadora en este caso será mi esposa ¿entendido?

Naomi: ¡SI!-dijo para luego retirarse a la cinta de correr con la esposa del profesor

Profesor: Bien entonces Mei

Mei: Hai

Profesor: Como tus padres eran conocidos como los más fuertes del equipo tú vas a empezar a practicar con una prueba de fuerza que comenzara en la maquina multi-fuerza pata terminar golpeando un saco de boxeo y te acompañara como entrenadora en este caso Keane ¿has entendido?

Mei: ¡Completamente!-dijo para luego retirarse a la maquina multi-fuerza con la señorita Keane

Profesor: En cuanto a ti Yumi

Yumi: Hai

Profesor: En tu caso tus padres eran además de los lideres eran muy agiles con su flexibilidad y el equilibrio así que tú vas a comenzar a practicar con una prueba de flexibilidad en la máquina de Pilates para terminar con una prueba de equilibrio en la cuerda floja y tu entrenadora será Kuriko ¿Entendiste?

Yumi: ¡Afirmativo!-dijo para luego irse a la máquina de Pilates con Kuriko

Profesor: Perfecto-dijo para luego irse a una cabina seguido de sus hijos, Ken y Karen, para empezar a hablar a través de un micrófono y empezo a hablar haciendo que su voz se escuchara por todo el cuarto- ¡QUE COMIENZEN LAS 3 PRUEBAS!

Las pruebas habían comenzado y cada una de las chicas procuraba concentrarse en lo que le habia tocado. Naomi mostraba a cada rato que pasaba la prueba una velocidad increíble en la cinta de correr dejando asombrada a la señora Kitazawa, Mei demostraba en la máquina de multi-fuerza un esfuerzo increíble dejando orgullosa a la señorita Keane y Yumi demostraba una flexibilidad increíble casi elegante en la máquina de Pilates dejando nostálgica a Kuriko ya que la recordaba a su hermana mayor ya que no se equivocaba en nada al igual que sus primas, siguieron así por lo menos media hora hasta que sonó una campana indicando el cambio de pruebas. Naomi en la siguiente parte de su prueba intentaba dar muchas vueltas a una velocidad máxima claro que cada vez reduciendo para no gastar energías. Mei por otro lado en su siguiente parte de la prueba intentaba dar todos los golpes posibles al saco de boxeo con mayor potencia. Yumi en cambio al terminar la fase de flexibilidad de su prueba pasó a la de equilibrio en la cuerda floja tratando de no caerse y vaya que lo hacía muy bien para ser la primera vez. Todos incluyendo al profesor estaban asombrados del gran proceso que estaban dando las niñas en sus primeras pruebas de entrenamiento, sabían que esto es gracias a toda la energía acumulada en su interior. Pasando otra media hora volvió a sonar la campana ahora anunciando el fin de las pruebas. Las chicas pararon para luego dirigirse junto a sus entrenadoras a donde el profesor Untonio el cual habia salido de la cabina seguido de los demás.

Profesor: Muy bien chicas habéis pasado vuestras pruebas de sus capacidades físicas eso demuestra que son muy poderosas aun sin necesidad de usar los poderes.

Yumi/Mei/Naomi: Y ahora

Profesor: Ahora para la siguiente prueba de entrenamiento se van a transformar

Yumi/Mei/Naomi: Hai-dijeron mientras agarraban sus compactos

Yumi: ¡LOVELY BLOOM!-la rodea un aura fucsia y se transforma

Mei: ¡GRNAD BUTTERFLY!-la rodea un aura verde fluorescente y se transforma

Naomi: ¡FRESH BREEZE!- la rodea un aura azul zafiro y se transforma

Profesor: Bien ahora en esta prueba vamos a descubrir cuáles son sus armas tratando de acumular su energía mágica hasta darle forma a su arma y en este caso mi hijo será su entrenador ¿entendido?

Yumi/Mei/Naomi: Hai

Profesor: Ok entonces Ken son todas tuyas-dijo para luego retirarse hacia la cabina junto a los demás presentes dejando a las chicas y ken en la sala de entrenamiento.

Mei: Y como se supone que descubriremos cuales son nuestras arma

Ken: Antes que nada chicas pónganse en una línea recta-dijo mientras las chicas asentían y se colocaban en una línea- bien ahora deben saber primero que las armas son un elemento importante para un héroe y que si luchar y a mitad de una pelea pierdes tus poderes sería útil tener el arma que es el único poder que funcionara

Yumi: ok pero cual podrían ser las ramas

Ken: Niñas las armas podrían ser cualquier cosa por ejemplo las armad de sus madres fueron un yo-yo, un sopla burbujas y u martillo, mientras que el de sus padres eran un boomerang, un bate y una flauta incluso antes de ser superhéroes su armas de villanos eran un popote, un cotonete y un calcetín usado-dijo para luego ver a las niñas con una mueca de asco- si lo sabemos eso era asqueroso.

Naomi: Un no me puedo creer que en verdad esa podrían ser unas armas

Ken: Pues créelo, bueno esas podrían ser el tipo de armas fíjense que las antepasadas de sus madres tenían como armas una moneda, una abanico gigante y un mazo pero bueno ahora lo importante es que invoquen a sus armas para saber cuáles son.

Yumi: Pero como las invocamos

Ken: Solo cierren sus ojos y piensen en alguien que quieran e intente acumular despacio en un mismo punto toda la energía posible y cuando lo consigan intenten pensar como sería su arma perfecta y la energía empezara a tomar forma de ese pensamiento hasta volverlo realidad ¿entendieron?

Yumi/Mei/Naomi: Si

Ken: Bien entonces comencemos contigo Yumi-dijo mientras esta solo asentía y daba un paso al frente- ahora cierra tus ojos eh intenta pensar en alguien o en algo que aprecies mucho y luego acumula todas esas emociones en un solo lugar y piensa en hacer aparecer tu arma.

Yumi: Ok-dijo para después cerrando los ojos y pensando que lo más aprecia en el mundo son sus padres a pesar de no haberlos conocido siente que ellos han hecho mucho por ella, sintió en su cuerpo una intensa energía y la envió toda la energía a su mano derecha y cuando abrió los ojos sonrió orgullosa al ver una bola de energía rosa tomando forma de algo- Funciono

Ken: No ves ahora concéntrate bien y libera la energía trayendo consigo el arma-dijo para ver a Yumi liberar la energía apareciendo en su lugar el arma el cual sombro a los presentes-Felicidades tu arma es un látigo

Yumi: Esta es mi arma-dijo viendo sin creérselo su látigo de color negro con fucsia para luego ver uno cubos amontonados y con su nueva arma golpeo los cubos produciendo un estallido que hizo explotar los cubos dejando pasmados a todos- ¡INCREIBLE! Y además es fucsia

Ken: Bueno ahora pasemos contigo Mei-dijo mientras ella asentía- has lo mismo que hizo que hizo tu prima piensa en algo que te importe mucho y acumula toda esos pensamientos en un lugar dejando salir la energía para que veamos cuál es tu arma.

Mei: Entendido-dijo para luego cerrar los ojos y pensando que lo más aprecia en el mundo son sus primas ya que son la única familia que tenía y aunque sabe que cada una podría recuperar a un familiar de sangre siempre serán lo más preciado que tiene, mientras piensa eso puede sentir toda la energía por su cuerpo y lo envía a su mano para luego abrir los ojos y sonreír al ver la bola de energía verde que estaba tomando forma- Está funcionando

Ken: Bien ahora al igual que hizo tu prima libera la energía atrayendo consigo el arma –dijo para ver a Mei asentir ara luego liberar la energía apareciendo en su lugar el arma que sorprendió a todos incluyendo a Mei- Bueno te felicito tu arma son dos abanicos

Mei: Enserio estas son mis armas-dijo viendo los dos abanicos negros estilo japonés con diseño de hojas verde fluorescente para luego ve un grupo de cubos y con un movimiento de los abanicos envió una ráfaga de energía que mando a volar los cubos destruyéndolos dejando pasmados a los presentes- Cool a pesar de que no era lo que me esperaba

Ken: Bien ahora vamos contigo Naomi-dijo mientras ella emocionada asentía- Ahora haz lo mismo que hicieron tus primas piensa en algo que de verdad aprecies y quieras con toda el alma y cuando sientas todos esos pensamientos los acumulas liberando la energía para que veamos tu arma

Naomi: De acuerdo-dijo para luego cerrar los ojos y pensaba que lo más preciado para ella era la señorita Keane a pesar de que no era su familiar la quería mucho porque cuido de ella y sus primas cuando las personas más importantes para ella desaparecieron, puedo sentir como toda la energía fluía en ella y al igual que sus primas envía la energía a su mano y al abrir los ojos sonríe al ver la bola de energía azul zafiro- En verdad funciona

Ken: Ahora haz lo mismo que hicieron las demás libera toda esa energía tomándole forma hasta que aparezca tu arma-dijo mientras la veía asentir y empezar a liberar la energía dándole forma haciendo que aparezca el arma dejando sorprendidos a los presentes- Felicitaciones tu arma es un teclado sintetizador de guitarra

Naomi: Esta hermoso este teclado-dijo mirando su arma para luego empezar a tocarlo creando una hermosa melodía pero lo sorprendente es que mientras lo tocaba un escudo de energía color azul zafiro la rodeo y luego desapareció para después salir de la punta del teclado una raya de energía que destruyo unos cubos dejando pasmados a los presentes incluyendo a Naomi- Súper me encanta

Profesor llega: Bueno felicidades chicas esas son sus armas pero les advierto que tendrán esforzarse mucho si quieren controlar bien sus armas no vaya a ser que tienen en un accidente como lo hicieron sus madres cuando se transformaron ellas por primera vez.

Mei: Espere que fue lo que hicieron

Poochie: Destruyeron por accidente el laboratorio del profesor-dijo mientras la mayoría de los presentes excepto por ken y el profesor se lo quedaban viendo sin creerlo

Naomi: Entonces ahora ¿Qué sigue?

¿?: Ahora toca que practiquen sus poderes elementales-dijo una voz asiendo que todos volteen para ver al alcalde y a la señorita Bellum

Srt. Bellum: Buenas tardes a todos

Profesor: Buenas tardes alcalde y Sarah justo a tiempo las chicas estaban a punto de comenzar su entrenamiento elemental.

Alcalde: Bien-dijo para luego dirigirse donde las niñas- Chicas eh visto su entrenamiento y debo decir que me sorprendieron están progresando mucho pero aun así tiene que entrenar todos estos días antes de salir a la luz

Yumi: Lo sabemos

Alcalde: Bien antes de continuar díganos ya eligieron el nombre para su equipo-dijo mientras todos ponían sus miradas en las tres chicas las cuales se miraron entre ellas para luego sonreír y asentir-Entonces díganos cuál es el nombre

Yumi/Naomi/Mei: ¡Las PowerWhiteness Girls Z!

Alcalde: Increible nombre chicas

Profesor: Sn duda ese nombre va muy bien con sus personalidades es muy puro

Yumi: Lo sabemos

Ken: Padre hay que continuar con el entrenamiento de las chicas

Profesor: Es verdad muy bien chicas continuemos el entrenamiento-dijo mientras ellas asentían y comenzaban la prueba- *Muy pronto todo volverá a las normalidad*

 **¡SUSPENSO!**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, como vimos las chicas ahora ya tienen sus armas y están mejorando en su entrenamiento, pero...¿que sucederá? lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Ah por cierto quiero aprovechar que estoy publicando para darles dos mensajes:**

 **1.- Creo que después de este capitulo no podre publicar durante un mes ya que con mi familia estamos a punto de regresar a nuestro país, así que por eso no podre publicar, pero espero que entiendan y sean pacientes.**

 **2.- ¡TENGO NUEVO LOOK!, eh convencido a mis padres de pintarme mi cabello de rubio y por fin me lo han pintado, claro que es un tono no tan notable pero me gusta un montón.**

 **Bueno eso es todo nos vemos la próxima ¡BYE! ^^**

 **PD: si algún lector ha leído el anuncio de ¡Regrese! y todavía no ha respondido a mi cuestionario puede si quiere mandar ahora su opiniones.**

 **Próximo Capitulo "Saliendo a la luz"**


	11. Saliendo a la luz (Investigación)

**¡HOLA MIS LECTORES REGESE! y con nuevo capitulo ¡Yeah! ^.^ lamento haberme retrasado pero como sabrán mi estancia en Rusia ya acabo y en 5 días vuelvo a mi país natal...¡PERÚ! estoy tan emocionada y como estuve viendo con mi familia la mudanza no pude publicar, pero ya estoy aquí y espero que les guste el capitulo que me demore una semana en hacerlo. Bueno sin mas comencemos ^o^...**

 **Nota: No pe pertenece ninguno de los personajes de powerpuff girls z solo los descendientes y la historia**

 **Capítulo 8 "Saliendo a la luz (Investigación)"**

*Narra Narradora*

Durante toda la semana después del primer día de entrenamiento, las chicas hacían la misma rutina que era ir al colegio, para luego ir a su casa a almorzar y alistarse para ir al laboratorio a volver a entrenar. Cada una mejoraba cada vez más, cuando hacían el entrenamiento, mejoraron sus capacidades físicas, aprendieron a utilizar sus armas al igual que intentaban descubrir ataques especiales y tambien mejoraron cada una su habilidad de controlar su elemento correspondido. Tambien durante toda esa semana Brake investigaba mucho sobre los que habia pasado el día de la explosión y tambien sobre sus supuesta hermana y el pasado de su familia. Mientras tanto Mojo durante todo este tiempo se reunía con los demás villanos excepto los RBBZ que ya se habían enterado de la noticia, en el mismo lugar donde vivía Him y ahora le pertenecía a la Banda Gangrena. Todos los villanos estaban de acuerdo con la propuesta de Mojo en matar a esas chicas pero aunque durante esa semana intentaron buscarlas por medio de ataques a la ciudad ellas no aparecían lo que dejo algo confundidos a los villanos y un poco desilusionados a los habitantes de la ciudad. Pero las chicas no salieron esa semana sabiendo que primero deberían controlar sus poderes.

Pero ahora ya habia llegado el día esperado por ellas, ya habia pasado una semana ya desde su entrenamiento y era martes eso significaba que era hora de que las chicas salieran a la luz proclamándose las nuevas heroínas de la ciudad tomando el lugar de sus padres y madres. Ahora estaban camino a la escuela mientras charlaban animadamente sobre muchos temas en particular.

Mei: Oigan chicas ¿estudiaron para el examen?-pregunta nerviosa

Naomi: Si después del almuerzo repase un poco

Yumi: Yo tambien, me quede toda la noche estudiando

Mei: Entonces me ayudan a repasar es que no entendí mucho y quiero sacarme buena nota

Naomi: Yo no puedo tambien tengo que repasar

Mei: Bueno y tú que dices Yumi

Yumi: Esta bien, después de todo yo ya no tengo que repasar nada ya que me lo memorice

Mei: Te lo agradezco prima me has salvado de la tragedia

Yumi: Si ya lo sé pero a la próxima no te ayudo-dijo cansada mientras la señalaba con el dedo acusadoramente y esta solo se cruzaba de brazos y le sacaba la lengua como toda una niña pequeña.

Naomi: Chicas dejen de pelear miren el lado bueno de hoy día, por fin después de una semana de entrenamiento vamos a salir al fin a luchar contra el crimen y devolver la paz a la ciudad-dijo súper emocionada mientras aplaudía

Mei: Es verdad hoy es ese gran día por fin sabré que se siente golpear villanos-dijo sonriendo mientras alzaba un puño- ¡Solo espera Mojo que muy pronto tú y tus amigos recibirán su merecido!

Yumi: Es necesario que lo grites-dijo con una gota estilo anime

Mei: Así le doy algo de emoción-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Yumi: Chicas tomen enserio esto, recuerden que después de este día estamos tomando el lugar que nos corresponde por derecho reemplazando a nuestras madres como las siguientes heroínas, así que por favor pase lo que pase haremos lo posible por hacer que los ciudadanos de New Tonsville vuelvan a estar en paz, hagámoslo por nuestras madres y padres para que se sientan orgullosos de nosotras en donde quiera que estén-dijo con todo de líder serio dejando asombradas a Mei y Naomi

Naomi: Vaya se ve que si te lo tomas en serio-dijo asombrada mientras su prima solo asentía- no te preocupes cuenta conmigo

Mei: Está claro que tomas muy a pecho esto de ser la líder, bueno tienes mi apoyo pero igual quiero solo patear traseros de villanos-dijo haciendo reír a las 3

Yumi: Bien entonces vamos al colegio-dijo para luego seguir caminando seguidas de sus primas.

Las tres siguieron caminando tranquilas hasta llegar al colegio y empezar la misma rutina de siempre, por lo menos hasta que las llamen para comenzar con su misión. Al llegar las chicas entraron al colegio para ser recibidas en los pasillos por piropos y cumplidos de sus compañeros hombres y algunas mujeres mientras ellas solo agradecían. Porque razón tienen la atención de todos los hombres y algunas mujeres, es porque durante el transcurso de la semana ellas con sus habilidades y su escultura cuerpo conquistaron el corazón de muchos varones mientras que algunas mujeres las admiraban y otras las envidiaban. Después de saludar a sus compañeros, cada una se fue a su respectivo casillero y empezaron a sacar lo necesario mientras que al mismo tiempo guardaban lo que no necesitaban en esas horas. Acabando emprendieron camino hasta su salón para la primera clase que era Matemáticas. Al llegar entraron y vieron que estaba vacío, al parecer eran las primeras en llegar al salón, sin importarles porque significaba que no sería reprochadas por supuestamente llegar tarde, las tres se fueron a sus respectivos asientos y comenzaron a conversar entre ellas. Pasando unos minutos y toco el timbre anunciando el comienzo de la jornada escolar y la primera hora de clases de las chicas, el salón empezo a llenarse de alumnos hasta que entro el profesor y empezaron las clases. Y así paso todo el día en la misma rutina hasta que sonó el timbre anunciando la hora der receso.

En cuanto habia sonado el timbre todos los alumnos del salón salieron despavoridos a la cafetería, mientras que otros salían al patio en grupos de amigo o solitarios. Las chicas empezaron a guardar sus cosas mientras conversaban sin percatarse que eran observadas por los RowdyBlackness Boys Z que tambien se habían quedado en el salón, hasta que ellas los sintieron y se voltearon para encontrarse cara a cara con ellos en el siguiente orden: Brake/Yumi, Burst/Mei y Brook/Naomi. Se quedaron viendo unos minutos, mientras que cada uno estaba en sus pensamientos. Las chicas cansadas de ese incomodo silencio, agarran sus mochilas y salen del salón para irse donde sus casilleros donde guardan sus mochilas y después se dirigen a la cafetería. Al llegar a la cafetería fueron a la barra de alimentos y empezaron a sacar lo que querían. Yumi habia escogido una enchiladas rojas de pollo con salsa picante, de beber un zumo de fresa con naranja y de postre unas galletas de chocolate. Mei eligió unos nachos con carne picada y queso derretido, de beber una limonada y de postre una gelatina de limón. Por ultimo Naomi escogió una ensalada de pescado crujiente con arroz, de beber un zumo de mora light y de postre una ensalada de frutas con yogurt light con jarabe de caramelo dulce (Nota: Me ha dado hambre TT-TT ). Acabando de coger sus almuerzos se fueron a sentar a la mesa en donde los estaban esperando sus amigos Rita, Janet, Tamara y Marco.

Marco: Hey chicas al fin llega-dijo saludándolas

Yumi: Si sentimos el retraso pero estábamos guardando nuestras cosas-dijo sentándose en la mesa seguido de sus primas

Rita: Ahora que me acuerdo, necesito que todos me acompañen en el siguiente receso.

Naomi: ¿Por qué?

Rita: Verán saben que soy muy experta en investigaciones

Mei: si lo sabemos eres la mejor de la escuela, bueno seguida de Yumi ¿No te ofendas?

Rita: No me ofendo, bueno como decía la razón de que les digo esto es para que me acompañen a la biblioteca ya que al parecer Brake quiere saber más sobre esas chicas misteriosas y me pidió que lo ayudara, pero como no quiero estar sola con él y con sus primos y amigos, decidí que los llevaría conmigo…. ¿Qué les parece?

Janet: Cuenta conmigo

Tamara: Conmigo tambien no te dejare con ese grupo de idiotas

Rita: Genial ¿Qué opinas tu marco?

Marco: No te preocupes querida amiga que tienes mi apoyo para acompañarte.

Rita: Cool ¿Y ustedes chicas?-dijo dirigiendo su mirada para esperar una respuesta de las chicas las cuales estaban algo nerviosas mientras se miraban un rato para luego suspirar rendidas y asentir- ¿Y bien?

Yumi/Mei/Naomi sonríen: De acuerdo cuanta con nosotras

Rita: Gracias chicas son las mejores

Janet: Oigan tengo una idea

Todos-Janet: ¿Cuál?

Janet: Formemos un grupo y pongámosle nombre

Rita: Me encanta la idea

Tamara: A mi igual

Marco: Yo las apoyo

Yumi/Mei/Naomi: A nosotras tambien nos gusta la idea

Janet: Entonces hay que poner un nombre y un líder

Naomi: Yo digo que Yumi debe ser la líder

Rita: Yo tambien opino lo mismo

Janet: Bueno y los demás que piensan

Marco/Tamara/Mei: Por nosotros está bien

Janet: Pues entonces Yumi tú serás la nueva líder

Yumi: Vaya gracias

Janet: Y dinos algún nombre para el grupo

Yumi: mmmm….que les parece…Los Protectores

Rita: Y porque los protectores

Yumi: Porque nosotros evitaremos que siga continuando el reinado de los populares y protegeremos a los demás alumnos de sus burlas y bromas-dijo detalladamente dejando asombrados a sus amigos y primas

Tamara: ¡Me gusta!

Marco: ¡Es perfecto!

Rita: ¡Me encanta!

Mei/Naomi: ¡A nosotras tambien!

Janet: ¡Es un buen nombre!

Yumi: entonces así nos llamaremos-dijo sonriendo al igual que los demás

Después de esa charla algo incómoda para nuestras niñas y de decidir el nombre para su nuevo grupo de protectores, todos siguieron comiendo tranquilos sus almuerzos mientras conversaban entre ellos entre risas, pláticas divertidas, cotilleos del colegio y uno que otro chiste; hasta que toco el timbre anunciando en fin del receso y el comienzo de nuevo las clases. Las chicas se habían despedido de sus amigos para irse a su siguiente clase. El resto del día fue totalmente normal para las chicas ya que al parecer todavía ningún villano avía aparecido para causar destrozos. Eso les daba tiempo a las chicas para concentrarse más en sus estudios. Cuando sonó el último timbre del día que significaba el fin de la jornada escolar, todos los alumnos salían felices a sus casas. Las chicas en cambio estaban guardando sus libros, cuadernos y útiles en las mochilas ya que les habían dejado mucha tarea para esta semana. Acabando de guardar sus cosas salieron del salón para dirigirse al punto de reunión que Rita les habia indicado donde era. La verdad ellas sabía que esto podía venirse. El día que sucedió el escándalo de las 3 chicas misteriosas con la banda gangrena era de esperarse que los demás villanos se enterarían, sobre todo los RBBZ y su líder, el cual ahora está investigando y seguro no parara hasta encontrar repuestas. Solo esperaban que todo saliera como habían planeado y en el momento en que tengan que salir resulte perfecto para cuando tengan que tomar su lugar correspondido. Las chicas piensan que una vez acabado todo, saldan buscar a su padres no sin antes llevar a lado bueno a sus hermanos y primos aunque saben que no será muy fácil lograrlo, pero según lo que Yumi les conto a sus primas es que si los 6 son hijos de las powerpuff girls z y rowdyruff boys z deben tener ambas energías mezcladas tanto de la negra como la blanca, así que podía haber una posibilidad de un 50% de que sus hermanos tengan energía blanca oculta en su interior y solo tendrían que averiguar cómo liberar esa energía. Dejando a un lado todo eso, las chicas ya habían llegado a la puerta de la biblioteca y las tres intentando relajarse entraron para encontrarse con sus amigos ahí reunidos pero tambien estaban ahí Brake junto a Burst, Brook y todo su grupito de populares que les habían jugado la broma. Ninguno se habia percaptado de su presencia porque estaban más distraídos viéndose entre ellos desafiantes Populares Vs Protectores. Las chicas al ver que nos sintieron sus presencias fingieron toser para llamar la atención de los presentes y así fue ya que todas las miradas se pusieron en ellas.

Yumi: Van a quedarse ahí parados mirándose con desafío o vamos a comenzar con la investigación que Brake quiere hacer.

Rita: Chicas al fin vinieron

Mei: Nosotras te prometimos que vendríamos

Rita sonríe: sois las mejores

Patricia: Si muy bonito pero no estamos para momento cursis así que será mejor que empecemos con esa investigación Brake antes de que me arrepienta de haber venido-dijo mirando fijamente a su amigo

Brake: Esta bien

Todos estando de acuerdo con él, se empezaron a reunir alrededor de una mesa rectangular de la siguiente manera: primero Brake, Burst, Brook, Patricia, Patrick, Mily, Betty y Satoshi al lado izquierdo, mientras que Yumi, Mei, Naomi, Rita, Janet, Tamara, Marco y Rayan al lado derecho. La mesa era de madera, la cual tenía encima un montón de papeles con escritura, revistas antiguas, periódicos llenos de polvo y libros viejos de como hace más de 16 años. Una vez que ya estaban colocados se hizo un silencio que incomodo a todos, nadie se atrevía a hablar primero hasta que después de que pasaron unos minutos Yumi tomo la palabra llamando la atención de los presentes.

Yumi: Muy bien Rita dinos que has descubierto-dijo curiosamente por saber que sabría su amiga del pasado de su madre y padre.

Rita: Bueno…-comenzó ganándose las miradas de todos- Después de investigar mucho eh encontrado todo esto que nos podría ayudar, son papeles revistas, periódicos y libros que se crearon en la época de nuestros padres.

Brake: Y que dicen-dijo curioso mientras todos escuchaban atentos

Rita: Bien cuentan toda la historia de principio a fin desde la iniciación de las PPGZ y los villanos de aura oscura-Todos la miran sorprendidos- Lean este libro lo escribió el mismísimo profesor Untonio l encontré en una biblioteca privada y lo traje, es chiquito pero cuentan del día de la mágica explosión de rayos z-dijo agarrando un libro y abriéndolo para pasárselo a Brake quien lo agarro y empezo a leerlo en voz alta mientras los demás escuchaban atentos.

Brake: Bien dice….

[En el libro]

 _ **Capítulo I:**_

 _ **No sé cómo sucedió todo esto, jamás lo tenía planeado. Era algo totalmente difícil de creer. Totalmente esto era algo que se iba a convertir en una leyenda para la ciencia en un futuro. Mi hijo y yo solo estábamos intentando crear la mejor sustancia química de la historia. Habíamos planeado llamarla sustancia "X" pero tampoco estaba listo. Pero ese día...sucedió algo que hasta hoy no me lo podía creer. Todavía recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer, era un domingo del 2013 como cualquier otro. Mi hijo y yo seguíamos intentando resolver nuestro problema de la sustancia. Nuestro perro robótico poochie por accidente habia tirado un pastel Daifuku es la sustancia, pero lo sorprendente fueron los resultados. Habíamos conseguido terminar la sustancia, pero al cambiar los componentes su nombre se cambió a sustancia "Z". Estábamos felices por nuestro trabajo logrado, hasta que todo está felicidad se acabó convirtiéndose en preocupación. En un intento de desesperación en la ciudad provocado por un Iceberg gigantesco que**_ _ **producía anomalías climatológicas en todo el mundo por el cual fuimos comunicados gracias al alcalde y su secretaria la Señorita Bellum, mi hijo Ken carga la sustancia que creamos en una de nuestras armas potentes y la disparo directamente al Iceberg, causando así una explosión destruyéndolo por completo. Pero lo que no sabíamos eran las consecuencias de lo que esta acción causaría. La cual era la creación y el nacimiento de lo que todos conocemos ahora como las legendarias luchadoras de la justicia y leyendas de la ciencia….."Las PowerPuff Girls Z" y tambien del renacimiento de los moustros de la oscuridad como "Mojo Jojo".**_

[Fuera del Libro]

Una vez que Brake acabo de leer el primer capítulo del libro, el lugar se volvió a llenar de un total silencio **.** Todos estaban asombrados por lo que acababan de escuchar. Este supuesto Profesor Untonio habia sido el creador de las que fueron conocidas como las más grande heroínas en la época de cundo todos sus padres eran adolescentes y desde ese día toda la vida de la ciudad no fue la misma. Los más shockeados fueron Brake, Burst y Brook. No se esperaban que sus madres hayan sido de verdad una leyenda, pero ahí lo decía, lo que no entendían es ¿Por qué no mencionaron a sus padres en este capítulo?

Rayan: Vaya, nunca creí que algo así pasaría en la época de mi padre, siempre le preguntaba sobre estas tres mujeres para saber más de ellas, pero él solo me decía que eran una grandes luchadoras y que la ciudad fue muy afortunadas de haberla tenido, pero después ya no me decía nada más-dijo asombrado mirando el libro.

Rita: Si aunque no lo creas en este libro está todo lo que nuestros padres nos contrarían en otras versiones ¿O no hermanitos? O es que no recuerdan que nuestros padres contaban historias de ellas cuando éramos niños-dijo mirando fijamente a Héctor y Hana.

Héctor: Si como olvidarlo hermanita

Hana: Es verdad como olvidar esas historias que nuestros padres nos contaban de las emocionantes peleas de esas mujeres las cuales fueron salvadoras del mundo.

Janet: Oigan a mí y a mi hermano tambien nos contaban una que otra historia de las aventuras de las powerpuff girls Z ¿No hermano?

Marco: Si hermana lo recuerdo siempre que nos aburríamos ellos nos contaban esas increíbles historias las cuales nos entretenían mucho.

Tamara: Mi padre tambien me contaba que en su tiempo de adolecente veía como las ppgz luchaban, incluso me conto que las conoció en persona gracias a que ellas le habían salvado la vida-dijo emocionada dejando asombrados a los demás

Miy/Betty: Nuestras madres tambien nos cantaban historias de ellas y de que tambien las conocieron en persona cuando todavía iban a la escuela, eran muy fanáticas de las madres de los chicos.

Randy: Mi padre tambien me contaba historia de las luchas de las ppgz y las bromas de los rrbz y de que los habia conocido

Satoshi: Mi padre me contaba historias de ellas tambien pero más de los lideres ya que al parecer eran sus favoritos.

Brook: Brake este libro está contando una versión muy diferente a la que nuestro abuelo nos habia contado, se nota que nuestras mamás eran buenas personas y no supuestas presumidas y apestosas como las describió el abuelo.

Brake: es verdad *Parece que Mojo no solo nos mintió en lo de nuestras hermanas*

Burst confundido: Pero no entiendo eso significa que ese profesor Untonio seria nuestro abuelo ya que fue el que creo a nuestras madres.

Mei: Un momentito Burst nos saques esas conclusiones todavía falta mucho que escuchar sobre lo que dice el libro.

Patricia: Pero no entiendo como esas mujeres pueden ser leyendas si solo se crearon hace 22 años atrás.

Yumi: Que no entiendes estúpida

Patricia: ¡COMO ME LLAMASTE!

Yumi: Estúpida o es que acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que leyó Brake, aunque las hayan creado hace 22 años atrás ya las consideraban leyendas porque eran un milagro para la ciudad. Creadas a través de sustancian las cuales les dieron poderes y habilidades que cualquier chica o chico querría poseer, por eso se volvieron todas una famosas y serian una leyenda muy popular.

Satoshi: Ja te ganaron Patricia-dijo burlonamente

Patricia: ¡TU CALLATE!-dijo mirando a Satoshi para luego volver a mirar a Yumi- y tú me las vas a pagas, solo porque eres la chica más lista del instituto ya te crees mejor que los demás

Yumi: Primero que nada yo no me creo mejor que nadie, segundo solo te estaba explicando lo que no entendías porque estaba muy claro y tercero la que se cree mejor que los demás eres tú lo cual no es verdad ya que nadie es perfecto así que deja de estar a la defensiva porque si no terminaras sola sin novio y con 20 gatos-dijo cruzándose de brazos dejando shockeada a Patricia y los demás populares.

Rita: será mejor que dejemos la investigación para después-dijo para luego agarrar el libro que habia leído Brake y guardarlo en su mochila junto con otros papeles, revistas y demás-mañana no va a ver clase ya que el director anuncio que pintaran el colegio y arreglaran el jardín así que aprovechando eso mañana reunámonos todos en un lugar específico y ahí lo continuamos…. ¿Qué les parece?

Todos-Rita suspiran: Esta bien

Rita: Bien entonces algún lugar para la reunión

Patrick: Si quieren podemos hacerlo en nuestra casa ¿Qué opinan?

Patricia: Mientras no roben nada por mi está bien que vayan-dijo mirando sus uñas

Rbbz: Nosotros vamos

Hana/Héctor: Tambien nosotros

Janet/Marco: Esta bien con nosotros

Mily/Betty: Tambien con nosotras

Rayan: De acuerdo cuenten conmigo

Tamara: Yo tambien me apunto

Satoshi: será interesante yo voy

Yumi/Naomi/Mei: Bueno si no hay de otra tambien nosotras

Rita: Bien entonces el lugar de la reunión será en la casa de Patrick y patricia, la hora será a las 3 de la tarde así que a esa hora debemos estar ya todos reunidos-dijo para que después los demás asintieran para luego salir todos de la biblioteca para dirigirse a la entrada de la escuela y cada uno todo me su camino a casa para descansar sin saber lo que se aproxima.

Mientras tanto con Mojo Jojo…

¿?: Mojo ya hemos estado atacando sin parar la ciudad y no aparecen

Mojo: ¡NO PUEDE SER DONDE SE HABRAN METIDO!-grito furioso golpeando con su mano el escritorio

¿?: Pero entonces que vamos a hacer

Mojo: Fácil esta vez vamos a causar en más grande destrozo en la ciudad para que ellas aparezcan.

¿?: Entendido Mojo

Mojo: Muy bien ve y avisarles a los demás para que se preparen

¿?: Ensegida nos vemos ahí Mojo

Mojo: Nos vemos ahí Peludito *Ya falta poco mis pequeñas nietas para que las vea, se arrepentirán de haber aparecido*

 **¡Suspenso! Tan Tan Taaannnn como extrañaba decir eso Jejeje bueno como vieron en el capitulo las chicas y sus amigos formaron un grupo el cual se tuvo que juntar con los populares para una investigación, mientras que mojo sigue intentando encontrar a sus nietas para destruirlas ¿Qué sucederá? Lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Y bueno espero que les haya gustado el capy y la verdad no se cuando publicare pero tal vez sea cuando ya este en Perú no lo se pero espero publicar pronto y bueno antes de irme les voy a dejar cuatro preguntas que quiero que respondan.**

 **1.- ¿Les gusto en nombre del grupo de as chicas? ¿si o no? (so ponen no pongan como lo hubieran llamado ustedes)**

 **2.- ¿Cómo se definen en su escuela? Cerebrito, Deportista, Prodigio artístico (pintura y música), Rebelde o popular**

 **3.- ¿Qué equipo les gusta mas? ¿Populares o Protectores?**

 **4.- ¿Qué creen que hará mojo?**

 **Bueno eso es todo nos vemos Bye ^u^**

 **Siguiente capitulo "Saliendo a la luz (La batalla con Mojo)"**


	12. Aviso Urgente (Mudanza)

Aviso Urgente

Queridos Lectores:

Lamento no haber publicado capitulo, pero es que todavía estoy creándolo y tengo que pensar mucho que voy a poner. A demás mañana me estoy mudando de vuelta a mi país y durante la mudanza no poder tener internet, así que no podre subir capitulo hasta el día martes. Así que lo lamento y espero que sean pacientes para esperar el siguiente capítulo y de paso quiero preguntaros: ¿De qué historia quieren que suba capitulo?

-Eres mi hija

-Poción de Amor

-Nueva Generación

Ustedes ya sabrán cual, solo tienen que ponerme en los comentarios la respuesta de la pregunta y bueno antes de despedirme quiero informarles algo importante. Estoy pensando en publicar una nueva historia, pero no se si la deba publicar teniendo todavia una de las historias sin terminar. Asi que quiero saber que es lo que prefieren:

A) Que empiece a crear la nueva historia

O

B) Esperan a que una de las historias ya publicadas llegue a su fin.

Bueno eso es todo nos vemos la proxima semana y los dejo para adelanto el titulo de mi siguiente historia Bye ^.^

《Nueva historia: Ppgz》

Titulo: Entre el Amor y la Muerte

Genero: Romance/Misterio


	13. Saliendo a la luz (La batalla con Mojo)

**Hola a todos eh vuelto :)...vaya a pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que publique, pero se los explicare al final del capitulo así que lo que estuvieron esperando el nuevo capitulo de Nueva Generación**

 **Nota: Los personajes de las ppgz no me pertenecen**

Capítulo 9 "Saliendo a la luz (La Batalla con Mojo)"

*Narra Mei*

Una vez que salimos del colegio, mis primas y yo nos fuimos directo a la casa para descansar de este día agotador. Se nos hizo raro que no haya habido ataques de los villanos hoy, puesto que esta última semana durante nuestro entrenamiento ha habido muchos ataques de ellos. Según nos dijo el profesor, ellos debieron enterarse de nuestra existencia por culpa de la banda gangrena y nos estarán buscando. Incluyendo a nuestro abuelo que de seguro fue el de la idea de atacar más seguido la ciudad, ya que por lo que tengo entendido, nos dijeron que él era el líder de los villanos desde que supuestamente se adueñaron de la ciudad. Mi prima después de esa explicación estuvo es su mundo pensando mucho esta semana. Pero estaba más que claro que nuestro abuelo habia programado esos ataque para buscarnos y terminar con lo que intento hacernos hace 16 años y eso era….matarnos. Es por eso que el profesor dijo que sería mejor acaba el entrenamiento antes de ir a luchar, para que se nos hiciera más fácil el combate. Mis primas y yo estuvimos de acuerdo, a pesar de que esa semana queríamos salir a ayudar, simplemente no podíamos porque todavía no estábamos listas y nos hubieran ganado fácilmente. Pero ahora que ya nuestro entrenamiento acabo estamos listas para salir a la acción y tomar el puesto que nos corresponde. No puedo esperar para empezar a patear traseros de villanos. Les demostrare de lo que soy capaz y tratare de traer al bando del bien a mi hermano para que mis padres se sientan orgullosos de mí en donde quiera que estén.

Mis padres Kojiro y Kaoru, a pesar de no haberlos conocido nunca ciento que los conozco de toda la vida, tanto para sentir este gran cariño que ciento hacia ellos. Gracias a ellos soy parte del mundo y sé que esto que estoy haciendo es lo que hubieran querido que fuera desde que nací. Juro que algún día los encontrare y me vengare del maldito que se atrevió a separarme de ellos. Pero para eso primero tendré que convencer a mis primas de ayudarme, pero no será difícil sé que están desesperadas tambien por encontrar a mis tíos y tías. Así que solo tengo que convencerlas, traer al bando del bien a mi hermano y mis primos, para que después nos vayamos los seis a buscar a nuestros padres y así ser una familia feliz como siempre debimos ser.

Cuando mis primas y yo llegamos a la casa, fuimos recibidas por Keane-sama la cual nos esperaba felizmente ya con el almuerzo listo. Cuando la terminamos de saludar empezamos a comer la comida que Keane-sama preparo, lo cual eran unos deliciosos espaguetis en salsa de tomate con verduras y un rico jugo de naranja bien exprimido. Acabando de almorzar cada una se fue a su habitación. Entre a la mía y me empezo a cambiar mi uniforme por unos pantalones holgaos negros, un top negro algo ajustado, en sima una camiseta de cuadros verde con gris manga larga solo que las mangas me las subí hasta mis codos y una zapatillas Nick negras con rayas verde fluorescente. Mientras que mi cabello me lo deje suelto tal como me gustaba. Acabando de vestirme prendí el televisor para empezar a ver los deportes tranquilamente mientras hacia la tarea. En eso aparece Naomi en mi cuarto, la cual vestía un vestido corto hasta las rodillas de manga cero, color blanco con estampado de lunas de color cobalto y turquesa con un mini cinturón de tela color turquesa, zapatos de medio tacón y alrededor de su cuelo tenía amarrado un pañuelo blanco con diferente decorado estilo japonés de diferentes tonos de azul. Y su cabello estaba amarrado a una cola de caballo con un lazo blanco, que de seguro se lo pidió prestado a Yumi.

Mei: ¿Qué haces aquí Naomi?-pregunte confundida

Naomi: Es que vine porque quería hablar contigo

Mei: Pero ¿Y Yumi?

Naomi: Está haciendo las tareas-dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia

Mei: Cierto me habia olvidado que Yumi es así-dije con una sonrisa sabiendo como estaría mi prima ahora mirando sus cuadernos con cara de concentrada, de solo pensarlo me causa gracia- Y bueno de que quieres hablar

Naomi: Es sobre los villanos

Mei: A ver cuéntame

Naomi: Mei no se te hace extraño que hoy no hayan atacado la ciudad, normalmente siempre es en las mañanas y madrugadas.

Mei: No lo sé Naomi a mi tambien se me hizo extraño

Naomi: Oye, crees que logremos proteger la ciudad-dijo dejándome sorprendida

Mei: Por supuesto que sí, para eso entrenamos, para demostrarles a los demás de lo que somos capaces y continuar con lo que nuestros padres comenzaron y para que se sientan orgullosos de nosotras-dije totalmente seria dejando asombrada a mí prima.

Naomi: Es verdad….Crees que algún día los veremos-dijo con un tono triste en la voz

Mei: No lo sé Naomi, ya han pasado 16 años desde su extraña desaparición, la gente de New Tonsville ha perdido sus esperanzas a que ellos vuelvan a aparecer por aquí, pero te puedo asegurar algo querida prima

Naomi: ¿Qué?

Mei: Que pase lo que pase, hare lo posible para encontrarlos a ellos y recuperar a mi hermano-dije totalmente decidida.

Naomi: Es muy lindo lo que estás diciendo, normalmente no eres así ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi prima?-dijo dramáticamente mi prima mientras movía sus manos cómicamente haciéndome sacar una sonora carcajada.

Mei sonríe: Soy yo chistosa, solo que todo esto me ha sacado mi lado dulce

Naomi: Bien pero para serte sincera este lado tuyo me ha gustado

Mei: Pues no te acostumbres ya que no la veras muy seguido-dije cruzándome de brazos y sacándole la lengua para recibir de respuesta que ella rodara los ojos divertida y me lanzara una almohada a la cara para luego escuchar cómo se reía ¡¿DE DONDE CARAJO LA SACO?!- Bien esto es la guerra primita

Naomi: Jajajajajaja pues veamos quien ganara esta vez querida prima-dijo agarrando la almohada que me tiro que era de color azul, mientras que yo agarre una de mi cama que era verde con puntos negros

Ambas: ¡QUE COMIENZE LA GUERRA DE ALMOHADAS!-gritamos ambas dando el inicio de esta guerra.

Empezamos a golpearnos con las almohadas, tratando de esquivar los golpes de la otra mientras nos reíamos, no sé cuánto tiempo duramos pero ya estábamos usando todas las almohadas de mi cuarto como proyectiles, mientras esquivábamos los golpes de la otra. Hace cuanto que no me divertía así con una de mis primas. Debió ser mucho ya que la última vez que hice una guerra de almohadas con una de mis primas fue cuando teníamos 11 años y después cada una empezo a divertirse más con sus propios gustos: Yumi con sus libros, Naomi con sus dibujos y yo con mis entrenamientos de deporte. Pero ahora después de lo sucedido estamos más unidas y parece que volvimos a los viejos tiempos. Estuvimos así un tiempo hasta que escuchamos unos sonidos raros, hasta que fijamos nuestra vista en nuestros cinturones y vimos que de ahí venían los sonidos, además de que estaban brillando. Mire a Naomi con un rostro serio, para ver que ella tenía la misma expresión seria. Esto solo significa una sola cosa y era que el momento ya habia llegado. Villanos atacaban la ciudad y teníamos que ir a luchar con ellos para tomar nuestro lugar de heroínas.

Naomi: Mei

Mei: Si lo se vamos a buscar a Yumi

Mi prima solo asintió y salimos de mi habitación casi corriendo como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Yumi, abrimos la puerta de un golpe sin delicadeza para ver a Yumi sosteniendo con sus manos su compacto y marinado la ventana con un rostro serio. Pero cuando sintió nuestra presencio dirigió su mirada hacia nosotras, como si quisiera confirmar algo y tanto mi prima y yo asentimos dándole a entender que era el momento.

Yumi: Llego la hora chicas-dijo seriamente mientras seguía sosteniendo con sus manos el compacto de su cinturón- Es el momento que estábamos esperando desde hace una semana, recuerden que para esto entrenamos y no va a ser como los entrenamientos-dijo avanzando hacia nosotras- Una vez que salgamos a luchar no hay vuela a tras habremos dado a entender que aceptamos tomar el lugar que nos corresponde por derecho a ser las nuevas heroínas-dijo parándose enfrente de nosotras mientras la escuchábamos- Desde hoy día nada será igual, seremos las nuevas protectoras y nuestro trabajo es mantener a salvo esta ciudad ¿Entendido?

Naomi/Mei: ¡HAI!-dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo

Yumi: Entonces hagámoslo-dijo para que luego abrir su compacto y que la envuelva un aura fucsia, mientras Naomi y yo hacíamos lo mismo con los nuestros para que nos rodeara un aura de nuestro respectivo color y transformarnos (Nota: Aquí sus nombres se cambiaran a la de la transformación)

Yumi: ¡floración preciosa!

Mayo: La mariposa ¡Grnad!

Naomi: ¡brisa fresca!

Las 3: ¡POWERWHITENESS GIRLS Z!-gritamos para que cada una termine haciendo una pose diferente (nota: ustedes imaginen sus poses)

Bloom: Bien chicas es hora de la acción-dijo con tono de líder

Naomi/Mei: SSSIII

Bloom: Bien acérquense-dijo agarrando su compacto y abrirlo mientras Naomi se ponía a su lado derecho y yo al izquierdo.

*Narra Narradora*

[En el compacto]

 **Bloom: Profesor me escucha soy Bloom**

 **Profesor: Si Bloom te escucho**

 **Bloom: Y quien es el primer villano que enfrentaremos**

 **Profesor: Ese es el problema los villanos están atacando juntos desde un robot gigante.**

 **Butterfly: Esto me huele a plan Mono**

 **Profesor: Tienes toda la razón Butterfly, de seguro él lo planeo**

 **Breeze: Pero no podemos perder tiempo**

 **Profesor: Es verdad, chicas vayan y derroten a los villanos para traer la paz a la ciudad de una vez por todas**

 **Bloom: Tranquilo profesor estamos es ello**

 **Profesor: Confió en ustedes**

[Fuera del compacto]

Bloom: Bien chicas andando, tenemos una ciudad a la que salvar-dijo antes de salir volando por la ventana seguido de sus dos primas.

*Narra Burst*

Horas antes…..

Después de salir del estúpido colegio, mis primos y yo nos transformamos para irnos volando directo a la casa. Estaba muy impactado con lo que habia pasado hoy en la aburrida biblioteca. Después de haber leído el periódico sobre esas extrañas chicas, mi primo quiso averiguar más sobre ellas y al final de la investigación que conseguimos, encontrar un libro que contiene el pasado de nuestras madres escrito por ese supuesto científico llamado el profesor Untonio. Queriendo saber más sobre la vida de nuestros padres y de repente nos aparece un libro que contiene toda esa información. Dejando eso de lado todo, ya habíamos llegado a la casa y fuimos recibidos por el abuelo quien nos esperaba con el almuerzo que era nuestros ramen favoritos: el de Brake era de picante, el de Brook era de aguacate y el mío era de salsa de soja. Nos sentamos en la mesa para empezar a almorzar mientras escuchábamos al abuelo escuchar una de sus historias de villano con mucha felicidad, parecía estar de muy buen humor, lo cual es muy extraño ya que esta semana ha estado de muy mal humor por lo ocurrido con la explosión y no de verdad no es fácil que se calme. Terminando de comer, Mojo nos dijo que saldría en un rato a una reunión de villanos y que llegaría un poco tarde a la casa, de seguro es una reunión para atacar la ciudad y se fue a su habitación a arreglarse, vi como mi primo Brake lo miraba con desconfianza ¿Por qué estará así? ¿Acaso sabrá porque Mojo esta de ese buen humor? ¿Qué estarás ocultando primo? Más tarde una vez que mojo se fue de la casa para ir a la supuesta reunión de villanos a la cual iba a asistir, mis primos y yo estábamos en la sala viendo tranquilos la televisión.

Brook: Oigan no es increíble

Brake: ¿Qué cosa?-pregunto confundido mi primo

Brook: De que después de mucho tiempo intentando saber más sobre el pasado de nuestra familia, ese libro aparezca con la información necesaria que necesitamos.

Burst: Pero Mojo ya nos contó sobre nuestros padres ¿Qué más querríamos saber?

Brook: Que Mojo nos habla de nuestras madres como si ellas no valieran la pena y ustedes no les tomen importancia, porque prefieren seguir creyendo esas cosas crueles que dijo el abuelo de nuestras madres.

Burst: Porque si el abuelo lo dijo es porque es verdad y a mí al único que me interesa ver es a papá, recuerden que el abuelo nos dijo que por culpa de ellas nuestros padres perdieron su aura negra y se volvieron débiles.

Brook: Pero esa no es excusa de odiarlas Burst, se enamoraron y si nunca se hubieran enamorado nunca estaríamos aquí, ellas nos dieron la vida

Brake: Pero Brook el abuelo dijo que ellas eran malas

Brook: ¡Basta!-dijo alzando la voz sorprendiéndonos-¡PORQUE LAS ODIAN, NI SIQUIEERA PUDIMOS CONOCERLAS Y PARESE QUE NO LAS QUIEREN SOLO POR ESCUCHAR ESAS RIDICULAS HISTORIAS DEL ABUELO! ¡TENEMOS LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DESCUBRIR MAS SOBRE ELLAS Y USTEDES SOLO QUEIREN BORRARLO A TRAVEZ DE ESE ODIO!

Burst: Cálmate ... Brook.

Brook: ¡No me voy a calmar chicos, piensen como se pondrían mis tías si escucharan lo que están diciendo!

Burst: No importa, han desaparecido dejándonos y jamás volverán, para que tener esperanza que ellas y nuestros padres vuelvan.

Brook: Solo hay que tener esperanzas

Brake: Chicos mejor dejemos de hablar sobre el tema y hablemos de otra cosa.

Ambos: Si Brake

Burst: Chicos ahora que recuerdo, no vieron que el abuelo estaba de muy buen humor a pesar de que toda esta semana estaba lanzando chispas de furia

Brake: Si ahora que lo mencionas él estaba de un muy buen humor ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Brook: No lo sé, normalmente Mojo cuando está enojado demora más de 3 semanas en recuperarse, pero ahora solo duro una semana creen que esté planeando algo-dijo algo confundido.

Brake: Primos, conosco al abuelo y sé que cuando está planeando algo que cree que funcionara siempre está de buen humor.

Brook: Entonces que haremos chicos

Brake: Muy fácil, seguiremos al abuelo y veremos qué es lo que trama

Burst: Me gusta la idea

Brook: A mi tambien, con tal de que después no nos metamos después en serios problemas con el abuelo.

Brake: Entonces que estamos esperando sigámoslo

Burst / Brook: ¡HAI!

Salimos de la casa y ya transformados volamos rápido al centro de la ciudad donde de seguro estará nuestro abuelo estaba en su reunión de villanos y mientras volábamos miro por un rato a mi primo y pude ver que estaba con el rostro serio que casi da mucho miedo, enserio nunca lo habia visto así ¿Qué estará ocultando? Sea lo que sea no descansare hasta descubrirlo.

En la actualidad….

*Narra Narradora*

Mientras tanto en el centro de la ciudad de New Tonsville estaba hecho un gran alboroto, puesto que Mojo y sus compañeros estaban destruyendo otra vez el centro de la ciudad, mientras las personas corrían con miedo intentando refugiarse. Mojo destruía edificios con su robot mojo, la banda gangrena pintaba las calles con pintura verde en aerosol y espantaban a la gente, Peludito dejaba su marca de mano por toda la ciudad y rompía cada cosa que encontraba a su camino y por último los chicos ameba estaban fusionados, ayudando a Mojo a destruir los edificios y mercados. Era un total caos en la ciudad, los ciudadanos no entendían porque los villanos estaban más violentos que nunca. Los chicos habían llegado al centro y se habían sorprendido al ver el lugar. Jamás lo habían visto tan maltratado el lugar, su abuelo en verdad estaba pasándose. Sabían que si su abuelo seguía destruyendo de esa forma la ciudad con la ayuda de sus compañeros, no podrá quedar mucho para dentro de unos años. En cambio Mojo no dejaba de destruir el centro de la ciudad, tenía es presencia de que hoy día aparecerían sus nietas y no descasaría hasta que ellas aparezcan en donde quiere que estén aun si tiene que destruir media ciudad para hacerlo.

Mojo: ¡Espero que esta ves si funcione!

Ace: ¡Estoy seguro de que funciona si ellas tienen la sangre de las ppgz no resistirán a salvar la pequeña ciudad!

Mojo: si lo sé ya no puedo esperar a que aparezcan y las acabemos de una vez por todas para así continuar con mi plan de adueñarme del mundo.

Ace: Mojo déjame decirte que este será un día donde por fin los villanos acabaremos con cada rastro de luz, pero quien no justifica que tus nietos se alcen contra ti cuando descubran su verdadero poder es más fuerte que los poderes oscuros que otorgaron.

Mojo: Tranquilo ya tengo pensado una forma de que no se revelen contra mí y poder tener sus poderes para terminar con lo que empezamos.

Peludito: Que tal si seguimos destruyendo la ciudad a ver si se dignan a aparecer esas mocosas.

Mojo: Si estoy de acuerdo…..¡MOUSTROS DESTRUYAN EL LUGAR!

Villanos: ¡SIIIII!

Los moustros siguieron destruyendo el centro con todo el poder que tenían para atraer a las chicas, los ciudadanos seguían aterrorizados, algunos buscando escondite mientras que otros salían del centro para irse directo a otro lado de la ciudad. Las chicas ya estaban llegando y al ver lo que su abuelo estaba causando a la ciudad las dejo horrorizadas, en verdad no creían que su abuelo era capaz de llegar a los límites con tan solo poder encontrarlas.

Mojo: ¡ESTE SERA EL FIN LAS ENCONTRARE AUNQUE TENGA QUE HERIR A MUCHA GENTE!

Las chicas vieron Mojo jojo estaba perdiendo el control, para hacer una gran locura lo cual no iban a permitir, sabían que si él seguía destruyendo la ciudad no iba a quedar nada en pocos días. Mojo en cambio seguía decidido con su robot destruyendo la ciudad hasta que lanzo un rayo potente hacia un grupo de personas que se escondían detrás de unos escombros de edificios destruidos. Los ciudadanos escondidos veían y gritaban aterrados el rayo que se dirigía a ellos, todos habían cerrado sus ojos esperando el impacto al igual que micha gente que era testigo, pero para sorpresa de todos el nunca llego. La gente abrió los ojos para quedarse paralizados del asombro, pues el rayo habia sido detenido pon un escudo creado protector alrededor de las personas. Era Breeze que no habia podido resistir el llamado de auxilio de las personas y con su arma creo el escudo antes de que el rayo golpea a las personas, dejando a todos los presentes paralizados en especial a los villanos y sobre todo a los rrbz que vieron todo.

Breeze sonríe: Uffff estuvo cerca

Butterfly: Es rápida-dijo asombrada

Bloom seria: Parece que el entrenamiento a dado sus frutos, pero esto apenas ha comenzado, no hay que distraernos-dijo mientras volaba hasta llegar al lado de Breeze seguida de Butterfly mientras todos las miraban asombrados, en especial cierto peligro que no despejaba sus ojos de Bloom- Acaso no te enseñaron a nunca lastimar personas inocentes monito.

Mojo: ¡cómo se atreven! ¿Quiénes son ustedes para decirme a mí que hacer?

Bloom sonrió: Eso deberías saberlo tú mismo o no…abuelito-dijo burlonamente mientras Butterfly y Breeze se rieron despacio al ver la cara de los villanos en especial la de Mojo.

Mojo: jejejeje con que al fin nos vemos después de 16 años mis queridas nietas-dijo sonriendo malvadamente mientras todo el mundo miraban atónitos todo lo que sucedía.

Bloom: Después de mucho tiempo por fin nos vemos cara a cara

Mojo: Lo mismo digo Nietecita

Bloom: Cuando fue la última vez que nos vimos, a ya lo recuerdo fue hace 16 años cuando intentaste asesinarnos para que evitáramos tu plan malvado-dijo cruzándose de brazos al igual que Butterfly y Breeze mientras todos los espectadores excepto los villanos escuchaban horrorizados lo que Bloom habia dicho en especial los rrbz

Mojo: Como no olvidarlo, puede que se hayan escapado de mi hace ya muchos años…pero no volverá a suceder y ahora que están aquí acabare con ustedes de una vez por todas.

Bloom sonríe: Lamento acabar con tu felicidad pero no creo que sea posible, Verdad chicas

Mariposa / Breeze: Hai

Mojo enojado: A que te refieres mocosa

Bloom: Crees que puedes vencernos fácilmente con tus robots y tus amiguitos, pero lo que te falta es cerebro para pensar; nosotras somos las hijas de las mujeres que te han derrotado un millón de veces en tus intentos de conquistar el mundo, además de que eran una leyendas por derrotar al ser más temidos de todos y nosotras como siguientes en su generación traeremos a esta ciudad la paz que se merece-dijo con un tono serio

Mojo: ¡ESO JAMAS PASARA!

Bloom: Ya lo veremos, nosotras sabíamos de tu plan de destruir la ciudad para buscarnos, crees que seriamos tan tontas para salir a luchar contigo no sin antes haber entrenado lo suficiente….

Mojo: Esa era la idea

Bloom: Bueno pero para tu información no somos tontas, pero ahora que estamos totalmente entrenadas, estaremos encantadas de luchar contigo y los demás villanos

Mojo: ¡ASI, ENTONCES QUE ESPERAN! ¡SERA UN PLACER DESTRUIRLAS! ¡VAMOS VILLANOS ACABENLAS!

Villanos: ¡SI!

Bloom: Estén preparadas chicas, la batalla está a punto de comenzar; Butterfly tú te encargaras de acabar co la banda gangrena, Breeze tú de los chicos ameba y Peludito y yo ajustare cuentas con Mojo.

Mariposa / Breeze: Entedido

Mojo/Bloom: ¡QUE COMENCE LA BATALLA!

CONTINURA...

 **Huy se esta poniendo bueno no creen, me avía olvidado lo bien que se siente el suspenso jejejejeje, bueno es hora de las explicaciones como verán estuve caso un año en no publicar pero eh tenido muchos compromisos y tambien me fallaba mucho la internet pero justo solo tengo hasta mañana par una internet buena así que aproveche para publicar el capitulo que ya lo tenia listo hace tiempo pero como dije no tuve tiempo de publicar. -.-**

 **Espero que sean pacientes para esperar el siguiente capitulo porque no se cuando publicare, estoy teniendo problemas creativos y con la llegada de mi examen de ingreso a la universidad me cuesta trabajo concentrarme, así que espero poder publicar a tiempo, nos vemos la próxima ;)**

 **Próximo capitulo "Saliendo a la luz (La paz vuelve)**


	14. Saliendo a la luz (La paz vuelve)

**Hola queridos lectores eh vuelto *aplausos* lamento no haber publicado todo este tiempo pero el colegio me ha tenido ocupada pero lo bueno es...¡Que ya estoy graduada! acabe el cole y desde mañana empezare una academia para prepararme para la universidad, aunque estoy algo nerviosa, esto sera algo totalmente nuevo para mi. También quiero avisar que podre publicar mas seguido, por lo menos hasta que logre entrar a la universidad lo cual espero que sea pronto. Bueno sin mas los dejare con el capitulo...¡COMENCEMOS SIII! óvÓ**

 **nota: La powerpuff girls z no me pertenecen y ninguno de los personajes excepto los hijos**

 **Capítulo 10 "Saliendo a la luz (La paz vuelve)**

*Narra Narradora*

Ya habia comenzado la inesperada y ansiosa batalla y todo se estaba volviendo un completo escándalo en la no tan pacifica ciudad, se escuchaban muchos estruendos escandalosos y golpes de ataque fuertes por parte de todos los villanos mientras que las chicas se habían dividido para empezar a luchar con sus respectivos oponentes que les habían tocado. Toda la gente de New Tonsville aterrorizada por salir lastimados se habían ido a refugiar cerca del ayuntamiento, la escuela, edificios que todavía no se han derrumbado, otros a sus hogares lejos del alboroto y los únicos espectadores son los periodistas, como paparazzis, fotógrafos y reporteros de televisión, que aprovechan la ocasión para tomar fotografías o gravar todo el espectáculo que está causando la increíble batalla entre los villanos y las PowerWhiteness Girls Z.

Con Butterfly….

Ace: ¡Acabaremos contigo nenita!-dijo mientras arrogaba cartas hacia Butterfly pero ella las esquivaba- ggggrrrr ¡Deja de moverte!

Butterfly: ¡No dejare que me ganen, conozco sus trucos!-dijo mientras esquivaba otras cartas de Ace, un auto que lanzo el gran Billy, evito ser tacleada por Ivy, los ataque veloces del pequeño Arturo y no se dejó engañar por el engaño de Genio al intentar cambiar de apariencia a la de su prima Bloom- ¡Ja eso es todo lo que tienen y se dicen llamar la banda de malhechores más peligrosa de todas! Hahahahahahahahaha.

Arturo: Jefe esto no está funcionando-dijo algo nervioso

Billy: ¡Si es muy fuerte a demás ya me dio mucha hambre!-dijo muy cansado mientras se sobaba su barriga

Genio: Genio…ah ah

Ivy: Si él tiene razón Ace, ella está esquivando todos nuestros ataques, no vamos a poder luchar con ella.

Ace: ¡Vamos no se dejen ganas par de cobardes, recuerden que si perdemos no tendremos el mundo a nuestros pies y Mojo no podrá acabar con sus plan, así que dejen la cobardía y ACABENLA!-grito a todo pulmón mientras la señalaba.

Billy/Arturo/Genio: ¡Si jefe!

Butterfly: *Pero que tarados son estos tipos*-pensó mientras los veía discutir con una gota estilo anime- ¡ESO LO VEREMOS TONTOS!-grito mientras sacaba sus abanicos-es hora de que les dé un par de lecciones sobre un verdadero ataque de poder-dijo mientras ponía sus manos con los abanicos en posición x-¡SWIRL ENERGETIC!-grito para después separar los abanicos dejando salir un remolino de energía verde fluorescente que hace que la banda gangrena a excepción de Ace, salgan volando hasta desaparecer en el cielo mientras se escuchaba sus gritos- 4 menos queda uno, eso les demostrara que no deben meterse conmigo-dijo mirando al líder quien estaba muy aterrorizado- Para que aprendan, ese si ha sido un ataque de poder y les demostré que desde hoy día su reinado acabo, ¡Es hora de mandarte al olvido Ace!

Ace: ¡NO ESPERA TEN PIEDAD!-dijo asustado mientras retrocedía hasta terminas de chocar con un pedazo gigante de edificio- Rayos estoy frito, pero juro que esto no acabara así, tendré mi venganza

Butterfly: Es tarde para pedir disculpas o suplicas, es hora de que conozcas tu lugar y eso es donde te dejare-dijo mientras empezaba a agitar sus abanicos- ¡TEMPEST TWIST!-grito y se formaron dos tornados que atraparon a Ace mareándolo y luego explotaron con una fuente de energía que mando a volar a Ace por los cielos- Hasta pronto inútil Hahahahaha-dijo para terminar suspirando-bueno la banda gangrena queda eliminada creo que ayudare a Bloom

Con Breeze…

Peludito: ¡Toma esto!-grito tratando de golpearla con su palma pero Breeze lo esquiva

Breeze: Eso no es nada educado señor moustro-dijo mientras seguía esquivando los ataques de Peludito.

Peludito: Pequeña mocosa mi nombre no es señor moustro es Peludito

Breeze: Entonces discúlpeme señor Peludito, pero lamento tener que acabarlo

Peludito: Ja quiero ver eso ¡FUERA DE MI PROPIEDAD!-dijo intentando marcarle la cara

Breeze: ¡Ahora!-saca su teclado sintetizador- prepárate para caer definitivamente Peludito ¡MUSIC ATTACK!-grito tonado una melodía que hizo que Peludito gritara de dolor- este ataque suelta una notas que forman una melodía que neutraliza los rayos z negro como lo vez y al mismo tiempo causa dolor en la victima infectada de estos rayos.

Peludito: Maldita me la pagaras-dijo mientras veía como los chicos ameba estaban a espaldas de Breeze a punto de atacarla- ¡Ahora!-grito advirtiéndole a los chicos ameba que empiezan a atacarla

Violeta: Te tenemos

Poncho: Has caído en nuestra trampa

Sombrerón: Ahora no escaparas

Breeze: *Patético no saben que yo ya sabía de su trampita*-pensó para luego hacer una risita adorable y volver a tocar una teclas de su arma- ¡SHIELD ENERGY!-la rodea un escudo circular de energía que evita que los chicos ameba la alancen y salvan volando hacia Peludito chocando entre ellos-que fácil fue

Peludito: Es…Esto….aun no…termina

Breeze: Lo siento Peludito pero definitivamente todo acabo es hora de mandarte a ti y a los chicos ameba a lugar donde pertenecen….¡NOTES SYMPHONY!-apreta una teclas y produce una ráfaga de notas musicales de energía que se dirigen a ellos golpeándolos y mandándolos a volar

Peludito: ¡AHHHH YA VERA NIÑA AZUL ME VENGARE!

Chicos Ameba: ¡IGUAL NOSOTROS AAAHHH!

Breeze: Hasta pronto chicos-dije mientras los ve desaparecer en el aire- bien Peludito y los chicos ameba están oficialmente fuera de la batalla y se ve que Butterfly acabo con la banda gangrena, será mejor que termine de derrotar a los demás villanos antes de ir a ayudar a Bloom Hahahahaha

Con Bloom…

Bloom: Bien Mojo es hora de comenzar-dijo para luego esquivar una misil

Mojo: Nunca van a poder ganarnos terminare con lo que debía haber acabado hace mucho tiempo-dijo para empezar a lanzar misiles mientras que Bloom las esquivaba- ¡QUEDATE QUIETA MALDITA!

Bloom: Esa es forma de tratar a tu nieta abuelito-dijo burlonamente

Mojo cállate tú no eres mi nieta-dijo para luego hacer que una mano de su robot la ataque pero ella lo esquivo y con su látigo lo detuvo antes de que el brazo del robot chocara contra el pavimento y destruyera más edificios- ggggrrrr niña insolente

Bloom: Sabes mis tíos y padres estarían completamente decepcionados si te vieran ahora, pero eso no importa es mi turno de mostrarte de lo que soy capaz-dijo muy decidida mientras movía su látigo-¡DESTRUCTIVE LASH!-una aura fucsia rodeo el latigo y a chocar con el robot hizo una mini explosión de energía potente que mando de espaldas al robot y mojo-Funciono vaya esto es más destructivo de lo que pensé ¡Qué opinas de eso ahora mono!

Mojo: ¡Opino que eso no te bastara para vencerme! ¡Golpe robótico aaahhhhh!-es brazo se despegó de robot y a una gran velocidad se dirigía donde Bloom

Bloom: No lo creo ¡POWER WHIP!-grito para luego golpear el puño con el latigo para terminar destruyéndolo con la energía acumulada en el latigo volviéndolo polvo- y ahora como toque final ¡ICE SWIRL!-crea con su mano una ráfaga helada que congela parte del robot- que te pareció abuelo genial no, ese truco lo aprendí en un libro del control del hielo que me dio el profesor Untonio le perteneció a mi madre ahí aprendí todo sobre controlar el hielo a mi favor-dijo mientras veía a mojo tratar de salir del robot pero se habia atorado- que sucede mojo acaso el monito se quedó atrapado-dijo con un sonrisa pícara para luego reír a carcajadas

Mojo: ¡OYE NO ES GRACIOSO!

Bloom: Claro que lo es Hahahahaha

Butterfly: ¡BLOOM!

Bloom: Butterfly dime ¿Como te fue?

Butterfly: Excelente la Banda gangrena fue derrotada ya no molestara más y vine para ayudarte a acabar con Mojo.

Bloom: Perfecto

Breeze: Oigan ya llegue

Bloom: ¿Cómo termino pudiste con ellos?

Breeze: Si la verdad fue muy fácil derrotarlos, los chicos ameba al igual que Peludito no volverán por un tiempo eso es definitivo y tambien derrote a los demás moustro que los acompañaban-dijo para luego chocar los puños on Butterfly

Bloom: Buen trabajo chicas que les parece si terminamos juntas esta batalla y mandamos a Mojo a donde en verdad pertenece

Butterfly/Breeze: De acuerdo

Mojo: Malditas niñas ya verán creen que me han derrotado pero yo al final venceré

Breeze: En verdad esto es patético

Butterfly: Si demasiado

Bloom: Bueno no importa lo que digas Mojo hemos derrotado a todos los villano y solo faltas tú, así que prepárate porque es hora de que veas nuestro verdadero poder, ¡Preparadas chicas! ¡Es hora de nuestro ataque elemental combinado!

Ambas: ¡HAI!

Bloom: ¡FIRE LASH!

Breeze: ¡WATER MELODY!

Butterfly: ¡BLAST LEAVES!

Los ataques consisten en usar las armas con una técnica de su elemento correspondido y al juntarse los tres ataques han formado una potente energía que choco con el robot congelado causando una increíble explosión que dejando asombrados a todos los reporteros, periodistas y demás espectadores como los RowdyBlackness Boys Z, además de que al explotar el robot mando a volar a Mojo Jojo.

Mojo: AAAHHH ¡ESTO NO HA TERMINADO LAS ACABARE NIÑAS Y TENDRÉ DE VUELTA LA CIUDAD!-grito desapareciendo en el cielo

Bloom: ¡Eso lo veremos Mojo te estaremos esperando! Hahahahaha-luego de perder de vista a Mojo se dio vuelta en frente de sus primas on una sonrisa Chicas

Ambas: Si

Bloom sonríe: ¡Por fin lo hemos conseguido, logramos derrotar a los villanos y trajimos la paz de vuelta a New Tonsville!

Butterfly: Si somos las mejores

Breeze: Y lo mejor es que no hemos sudado nada

Bloom/Butterfly: Es enserio

Breeze: Jeje jejejeje

Bloom: Chicas hay que llamar a profesor y decirle todo-dice agarrando su compacto

Breeze: Es buena idea

Butterfly: Hagámoslo

[En el compacto]

 **Bloom: Profesor aquí Bloom llamándolo**

 **Profesor: Bloom que sucedió**

 **Bloom: Profesor déjeme ser la primera en informarle que la ciudad ha sido salvada, hemos logrado acabar con casi todos los moustros**

 **Profesor: Eso es estupendo Bloom eso significa que New Tonsville volverá a descansar en paz**

 **Bloom: Bueno hasta que decidan volver a aparecer**

 **Profesor: Pero por eso las tenemos a ustedes**

 **Bloom: La chicas y yo iremos al laboratorio en un rato parece que primero tendremos que anunciar nuestra llegada a los reporteros ya que de seguro habrán visto la pelea**

 **Profesor: No se preocupes hagan lo que tengan que hacer solo no den mucha información por el momento, mientras le avisare al alcalde de todo para que podamos comenzar con la construcción y renovación de toda la ciudad.**

 **Bloom: Esta bien lo veremos más tarde profesor**

 **Profesor: de acuerdo solo no se demores**

 **Bloom: Entendido**

[Fin del compacto]

Apenas terminaron el video llamado con el profesor, fueron rodeadas por una increíble cantidad y montón de reporteros, entrevistadores, periodistas, fotógrafos y les empezaron a decir un montón de preguntas de todo tipo respecto a la pelea, mientras al mismo tiempo recibían agradecimientos y halagos por el acto de justicia que acababan de hacer, al traer de nuevo la felicidad y tranquilidad a la ciudad después de dieciséis largos años, a la espera de un milagro.

Bloom: Por favor uno por uno

Reportera: Me llamo Jina y me preguntaba si pueden decirnos jovencitas sus nombres o grandiosas salvadoras y de paso un mensaje a toda la ciudad y de cuál es su misión

Bloom: Claro será un placer-dijo para luego mirar a la una cámara que estaba grabando en vivo y directo a toda la ciudad- Ciudadanos de New Tonsville ya no deben temer nunca más, mis compañeras y yo hemos acabado con esos villanos que los atormentaban día tras días durante 16 años y logramos por fin traer la tranquilidad que merecen, me llamo Lovely Bloom la líder de este grupo que las salvo

Butterfly: Yo me llamo Grand Butterfly

Breeze: Yo soy Fresh Breeze

PWGZ: Y juntas somos las PowerWhiteness Girls Z, juramos desde ahora proteger esta ciudad con responsabilidad y haremos que la justicia prevalezca del mal por siempre y de ahora en adelante seremos sus nuevas heroínas y les prometemos que mientras estemos aquí no dejaremos que ningún villano se salga con la suya-dijeron para luego salir volando dejando solos a todos asombrados.

Con los RowdyBlackness Boys Z…

Brake: Entonces era cierto todo

Burst/Brook: De que hablas

Brake: El día de la explosión vino Ace a la casa y escuche una conversación entre el abuelo y él, les juro que me dejo impactante

Brook: Y de que se trata todo eso con esto, quienes eran esas chicas y porque le han dicho abuelo a Mojo no se supone que éramos hijos únicos de las powerpuff girls Z y los Rowdyruff boys Z.

Brake: A eso quería llegar, descubrí que en realidad no somos los únicos hijos de las ppgz y rrbz

Burst/Brook: ¡QUE!

Brake: Se los juro, esas chicas que acaban de salvar la ciudad son en realidad nuestras hermanas la que se llama Butterfly al parecer es la hermana melliza de Burst, mientras que la que se dice llamar Breeze es hermana melliza de Brook y la que es la líder llamada Bloom es mi hermana melliza.

Burst asombrado: Oh dios por favor dime que eso no es una broma de televisión

Brake: Crees que yo bromearía con algo así-dijo muy serio dejando paralizado de asombro a sus dos primos

Brook: No lo puedo creer eso significa….

Brake: Que Mojo nos ha mentido todo este tiempo, puede que tal vez si nos haya cuidado con cariño pero mentirnos de esta forma solo para su beneficio ya ha sido la gota del vaso, es por eso chicos que eh decidido conocer y encontrar a mi melliza y luego con ella buscar a nuestros padres.

Burst: *No puedo creerlo tengo una hermana….Increíble ahora ya se con quién jugar a las batallas*-pensó muy emocionado-*Muy pronto nos veremos Butterfly*

Brook: *Que emoción siempre quise tener una hermanita y ahora me entero de que siempre tuve una, juro encontrarte Breeze*-pensó muy feliz

Brake: *Muy pronto no conoceremos hermanita, are lo posible por reunir de nuevo a nuestra familia*-pensó muy decidido y alegre-Chicos mejor nos vamos rápido a casa antes de que llegue el abuelo, de seguro estará muy furiosos por la gran derrota que tuvo a enfrentarlas.

Burst/Brook: Si tienes razón vayámonos

Brake: Andando o si no nos meteremos en problemas-dijo para luego los tres irse volando

 **¡SUSPENSO! Chan chan chan**

 **Hay como extrañaba decir eso, espero que les haya encantado el capitulo de hoy y tal vez publique el siguiente en dos días a si mañana publicare uno nuevo en Poción de amor y Eres mi hija tal vez dentro d días. ¿La ciudad esta salvada? ¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Que haran los Rbbz? Averiguaelo en el siguiente capitulo bye**

 **Capitulo 11 "La Mansión Shirogane"**

 **Pd: los ataque que vieron yo los invente y les explicare de que trata.**

 **Butterfly ataques:**

 **1.-Swirl Energetic (Remolino energético)= Es un ataque que al separar los abanicos de una posición correcta sale un remolino de energía potente que manda a la victima a volar.**

 **2.-Tempest Twist (Tormenta de tempestad)= Cuando agita los abanicos crean dos remolinos que se juntan atrapando a la victima y lo marean para terminar de explotar una carga de energía derrotándolo**

 **3.-Blast Leaves (Hojas Explosivas)= Ese es una técnica que requiere el poder elemental como la arma y consiste que los abanicos acumulen muchas hojas y con energía formen un remolino de hojas que explotan que al lanzarlo dejen a la victima noqueada**

 **Breeze ataques:**

 **1.-Music Attack (ataque musical) = Este ataque consiste en que al tocas una notas suelta una melodía que neutraliza los rayos negros dejando a la victima aturdida**

 **2.-Shield Energy (Energia de escudo)= Este ataque crea una escudo que la protege de ataques enemigos**

 **3.-Notes Symphony (Notas de sinfonía)= Consiste en una ataque que al tocar una melodía crea una ráfaga de notas musicales llenas de energía que mandan a la victima a volar**

 **4.-Water Melody (Melodia de agua)= Es un ataque especial elemental consiste en una melodía que atrae el agua y la puedes controlar para que ataque a tu adversario**

 **Bloom ataques:**

 **1.-Destructive Lash (Latigazo destructivo)= Es un ataque en el que el látigo se rodea de un aura de energía que al golpear algo causa una mini explosiona destruyéndola**

 **2.-Power Whip (Látigo de poder)= Parecido a otro solo que el golpe evita que otros ataque lleguen y se neutralicen**

 **3.-Ice Swirl (Remolino de Hielo)= es una técnica de su elemento con su mano crea una ráfaga tan helada que congelaría cualquier cosa**

 **4.-Fire Lash (Latigazo de Fuego)= Es un ataque especial elemental consiste en que fuego rodea el látigo y las usarlo el fuego se forma en una bola que destruye su objetivo y lo convierte en cenizas o manda a volar a la victima que lo recibe**


	15. La Mansión Shirogane

**¡VOLVÍ! *Se oyen aplausos* hay muchas gracias que gran recibimiento, bueno lamento la demora pero es que estuve muy ocupada y la razón es que...¡LOGRE ENTRAR A LA UNIVERSIDAD! e incluso es la universidad que yo tanto deseaba, bueno casi pero me alegro de haber ingresado, supuesta mente comienzo en agosto así que tendré mucho tiempo para publicar. Bueno dejando eso de lado, espero que les guste este capitulo me tomo mas tiempo que el anterior así que...¡COMENCEMOS!**

 **Nota: Los personajes de las Ppgz no me pertenecen**

 **Capítulo 11 "La mansión Shirogane"**

*Narra Yumi*

Desde que las chicas y yo hemos derrotado a todos los villanos ayer trayendo de nuevo la paz y tranquilidad a la ciudad, nos hemos vuelto muy famosas, no hay un solo lugar en donde los periódicos o televisión hablen de nuestra hazaña, sin mencionar a todas esas personas que tambien hablan de nosotras y nos agradecen lo que hicimos, incluso dentro de unos días nos harán una ceremonia de premiación por salvar la ciudad y una fiesta de bienvenida por tomar el lugar de súper heroínas. El alcalde nos ha agradecido mucho y el profesor Untonio orgulloso ya que según el estamos siguen los pasos que nuestros padres han querido que siguiéramos desde que nacimos. Incluso nos piden ayuda para la reconstrucción de la ciudad pero decidimos que solo los sábados o algunos domingos, porque últimamente se están acercando muchas actividades escolares y no nos dará tiempo de ayudarles por completo.

Ahora mismo mis primas y yo estamos con ayuda de un mapa a la casa de Patricia Shirogane, ya que hoy los populares y protectores se tienen que reunir para continuar con la investigación de Brake y como no hay colegio por los arreglos que le aran tenemos todo el día, solo esperemos que no haya una tonta pelea. Aunque debo agradecer a Naomi sin ella me hubiera demorado más en elegir un atuendo.

*Narra Narradora*

Yumi: Te agradezco que me ayudaras Naomi a elegir mi ropa, si no hubiera tardado más-dijo alegre, ella esta vestida con un top negro de tiritas, en sima un suéter de hombro caído rosa chicle con flores rojas y fucsias bordadas en él, un short de jean desteñido, unos botines de tacón 5 con estampado de flores rojas y blancas estilo veraniego, su cabello estaba amarrado a una cola de caballo alta y solo llevaba puesto un poco de brillo.

Naomi: No hay de que, después de todo no podíamos seguir esperándote-dijo con una sonrisa, ella tenía puesto un hermoso vestido de tiritas con cola de pato blanco que en la parte de arriba (donde cubre el pecho) tiene estampado de rosas azul cobalto y alrededor de la cintura un cinta cobalto que termina formando un pequeño lazo en la parte trasera del vestido, sandalias on tacón 3 con pequeñas margaritas en el centro, una chaqueta de jean de manga cero, tiene brillo labial y su cabello estaba en una trenza francesa un tenía una diadema de margaritas pequeñas- Te vez magnifica on ese atuendo y Mei se ve increíble.

Mei: No puedo creer que me convencieras de usar esta ropa muy ridícula-dijo algo avergonzada y enojada, vestía un top verde fluorescente de cuello de tortuga y manga cero, en sima una chaqueta de cuero negra, una minifalda de tul negra y zapatos de tacón corrido color verde fluorescente, no tiene maquillaje aparte de rubor y su cabello estaba sujetado a una media cola con una liga negra-Aunque del color no me quejo pero porque debo usar estos zapatos

Naomi: Me lo agradecerás luego, te aseguro que hasta hoy no has lucido más bella que nunca, te vez tan femenina que de seguro los hombres pelearían por ti

Mei: Igual me incomoda, sabes que soy más del tipo deportista que del tipo de la moda y glamur, nunca me gusto esto, pero solo me vestiría así en ocasiones realmente elegantes como ceremonias, compromisos, bailes de gala y fiestas.

Yumi: Ya chicas dejen de hablar de moda y apurémonos, según este mapa estamos ya muy cerca de la casa de Patricia y Patrick, para la reunión

Mei/Naomi: Ok

Las chicas siguieron caminando por 5 minutos hasta que por fin habían llegado a la casa de los Shirogane y al verla las tres habían quedado asombradas ya que por si ella pensaban que era una casa simple como cualquier persona normal tendría, pero en realidad era una gran mansión, más bien inmensa con un jardín tan grande que parece laberinto y todo estaba protegido por un muro blanco de mármol y una reja elegante que parecía de oro sólido.

Yumi/Naomi/Mei paralizadas: Oh por dios

Mei: Madre mía

Naomi: Este lugar es inmenso

Yumi: Como no parece un museo, era cierto eso que decía que la familia shirogane es la familia más poderosa y millonaria de todo New Tonsville-dijo mirando fascinada el lugar.

Mei: Se ve que esos dos viven una vida de lujo

Naomi: Quisiera conseguirme una casa como esa algún día

Mei / Yumi:

Yumi: Bueno entremos

*Narra Mei*

Fuimos a la entrada y las empleadas nos dejaron entrar, parece que Patricia aviso que íbamos a venir. Apenas entramos una de esas empleadas nos llevó a la que supuestamente era la sala que estaba repleta de sillones y sofás muy costosos, pareciera que están hechas de terciopelo y un material fino, alfombras decorativas muy bellas, cuadros que parecen de artistas o pintores famosos y un calendabro muy grande. Apenas entramamos pudimos notar que todos ya estaban ahí y cuando me refiero a todos es a todos tanto los que integran a los populares como a los de nuestro grupo y estaban sentados en los sillones mientras tomaban té y pastelitos. Parece que volvimos a llegar ultimas, bueno cúlpenos era nuestra primera vez en este lugar iba a ser fácil que nos perdiéramos intentando buscar la mansión a pesar de que sea muy gigantesca.

Patricia: Por fin habéis llegado

Janet: La reunión debió comenzar hace 14 minutos chicas

Marco: ¿Qué paso? ¿Les sucedió algo?

Naomi: No sucedió nada solo que nos demoramos porque nos costó hallar la casa y porque antes Yumi no decidía que ponerse

Rita: Bien ahora que ya estamos todos reunidos podemos continuar con la investigación-dijo mientras sacaba de su mochila todo lo que habíamos encontrado en la biblioteca de la escuela- A sí que empecemos

Hana: Antes que nada vieron las noticias ayer después del ataque de los villanos

Rayan: Si yo lo vi esta mañana, es sobre esa chicas, las nuevas heroínas de la ciudad y al parecer las hermanas mellizas de los chicos las PowerWhiteness girls z, que trajeron de nuevo la tranquilidad y la felicidad a la ciudad.

Janet: Yo tambien lo vi, dentro de una semana o más cuando la ciudad este reconstruida, le harán una ceremonia a lo grande en honor y agradecimiento por haber salvado la ciudad

Marco: Y tambien una fiesta de gala hecha por el Alcalde donde la gente más importante de la ciudad y celebridades se reunirán para darle la bienvenida a esta chicas y anunciar su puesto como las nuevas heroínas definitivas.

Mily: Si dicen que ambas actividades serán la bomba, que toda la ciudad está invitada a la ceremonia y presentaran un video de la ppgz y rrbz que hicieron antes de desaparecer

Mei: Espera explica eso-dije confundida

Rita: A si, se dice que antes de desaparecer las ppgz y rrbz habían hecho un video, bueno dos más bien, porque en uno ellos están mandando un mensaje a los Rbbz y el otro es para las ahora nuevas heroínas Pwgz y esa grabación es la que mostraran en la ceremonia.

Yumi/Naomi/Mei: *Podre escuchar su voz*-pensaron mientras trataban de evitar que le salieran lágrimas.

Brake alegre: *Tengo que conseguir ese video de mis padres y tíos hacia mis primos y yo*

Brook emocionado: *No puede ser debemos tener ese video a toda costa*

Burst feliz: *Si consigo ese video poder escuchar al fin la voz de mi padre y madre*

Satoshi: Yo escuche que en la fiesta de gala asistirá tanto como deportistas y diseñadoras de moda famosos, entre otras celebridades como dibujantes, actores, actrices, modelos, cantante, bailarines y gente de familias empresarias millonarias y con mucho poder.

Héctor: Seria increíble asistir a esa fiesta

Tamara: Yo prefiero la ceremonia esa fiesta parece muy elegante y además la mayoría de nosotros no podrá asistir porque no tenemos un estatus tan grande como Patricia o Patrick que ellos si podrán ir por ser de una familia con muchos recursos.

Patrick: Tiene razón a esa fiesta solo podrán ir gente importante, celebridades y con mucho dinero e invitados de esas personas, la gente de un estatus medio o bajo no tendrían recursos suficientes para asistir

Patricia: Ellos no deben quejarse por asistir a esa exclusiva gala, ellos asistirán a la ceremonia de esas chicas así que no deben hacer ese berrinche.

Yumi: *Vaya se toman enserio eso de la estatus de la clase alta, medio y baja, me pregunto si a mis padres y tíos estaban de acuerdo con eso, porque yo no creo que todo eso sea necesario, además me parece cruel y medieval*

Mei: Podríamos mejor empezar con la investigación y dejar de hablar de eso de una vez, se nos está acabando el tiempo-dije ya cansada de esta conversación

Rita: Ella tiene será mejor continuar con ese libro del profesor Untonio-dijo mientras lo agarraba y se lo pasaba a Yumi- No te importaría leer el segundo capitulo

Yumi: Claro no importa-dijo con una sonrisa mientras agarraba el libro y lo habría para leerlo ante la mirada curiosas de los demás por saber que seguía- Bien dice…

[En el libro]

 _Capítulo II:_

 _Cuando la explosión al golpear el iceberg con el rayo sucedió, fuimos testigos de cómo uno de los rayos blancos que habían salido le caía a poochie nuestro perro robótico que tuvo la habilidad de hablar como una persona y tambien gracias a ese rayo tambien nos habíamos enterado de que tres chicas normales de 13 años habían sido afectadas al intentar proteger a tres niños indefensos, sus nombres son Momoko una chica de cabello peli naranja y ojos rosa, Miyako una hermosa chica rubia de ojos celestes y Kaoru una ruda y deportista chica de cabello azabache casi negro y ojos verdes; que hasta hora se conocen como Hyper Blossom, Rolling Bubbles y Powered Buttercup las PowerPuff Girls Z, legendarias luchadoras leyendas de la ciencia. Cuando logramos reunir a las tres para investigar que habia sucedido, nos sorprendió averiguar que los rayos les habia dado súper poderes como: Volar, correr a la velocidad de la luz, súper fuerza, agilidad y armar potentes. Junto como el alcalde decidimos que sería bueno que las tres hicieran un equipo para convertirse en la nuevas heroínas de la ciudad, al principio la única que no habia aceptado era Buttercup, pero después de una pequeña persecución por culpa de poochie al burlarse de ella al usar falda cosa que ella odia, las chicas terminaron por destruir medio laboratorio, por suerte para todos Buttercup al final termino cediendo ya que la necesitábamos o sino el equipo estaría incompleto y estaba convencida de que no sería tan malo, claro que tuvimos que tener algunas reglas para que las chicas no terminen destruyendo la ciudad o el laboratorio cuando salgan a combatir a los villanos de la ciudad._

[Fuera del libro]

Hana: Es increíble como esos rayos pueden darte tanto poder

Janet: Si ahí decía que ellas terminaron por destruir el laboratorio si no lo controlaban

Brake: Pero lo bueno es que este capítulo nos revelo los verdaderos nombres de mi madre y tías-dijo ya muy emocionado igual que sus primos- Según ahí mi mamá se llamaba Momoko

Rita: Eso significa melocotón

Brook: Al parecer mi madre se llama Miyako

Betty: Su significado es Belleza del sol….que hermoso

Burst: Y por lo visto mi madre se llamaba Kaoru

Marco: Eso significa fragancia

Mily: Se pueden creer que ellas solo eran chicas normales hasta que ese rayo las cambiara.

Todos-Mily: Si

Patrick: Con razón eran conocidas como las mayores leyendas de la ciencia, eran un verdadero milagro, con esos poderes han estado protegiendo por muchos años la ciudad de New Tonsville.

Satoshi: Oigan ya me dio más curiosidad por saber que sucede

Rayan: Si yo estoy igual

Tamara: Siguán leyendo para saber que más pasa

Yumi: Rita porque no mejor lees esta vez tú haces que todo suene como telenovela

Janet: Si hazlo para hacerlo más dramático

Rita suspira: está bien –dijo agarrando esta vez el libro y pasarlo a la siguiente página, se aclara la garganta y empieza a leer-a ver este es el capítulo 3…

[En el libro]

 _Capitulo III:_

 _Desde ese día entonces las chicas se convirtieron en las Ppgz, han estado cada día combatiendo villanos y personas afectados por los rayos z negros como Mojo Jojo que era el enemigo principal bueno eso creíamos antes, tambien esta los que ahora se conoce como La banda Gangrena esos moustros de piel verde que según las chicas ladran pero no muerden y es muy cierto, Peludito tambien fue otro ese villano que sacaba de sus canillas a las chicas con su frase "¡ESTA ES MI PROPIEDAD!" o su antigua rival Himeko Shirogane que después de ser afectada por los rayos z negros se conoció como la princesa y su irritante gata zafiro que era la causa de su transformación y tambien no olvidar a una de las mejores villanas que se les hizo difícil enfrentar su mejor amiga Annie que conducía un restaurante japonés, que al ser golpeada por un rayo negro convirtiéndose en Sedusa, ella era una maestra del disfraz y fue la única que evito que rastreáramos su energía. Siempre me sorprendía cada vez más y estos solo eran unos pocos de los muchos más villanos que ellas habían enfrentado, tambien habían más moustros o villanos afectados como ese peluquero llamado Gilbert que al sr afectado se le llama el gran Gigi, sus peinados eran horribles y fue difícil derrotarlo o el mejor amigo de la infancia de Bubbles Takaaki que al ser golpeado con los rayos se transformó en un lobo feroz que nos costó una año salvarlo ya que habia desaparecido o negatrón la cámara digital que tenía la habilidad de quitar los colores de la gente, moustro de Ramen que aunque termino siendo bueno al principio fue irritante, Digitaron ese moustro que controlaba los medios de comunicación, tambien están Pandemonio ese piano que solo quería que lo tocaran profesionales o incluso los vengadores vegetales, que solo querían ser respetados. Siempre había más y las chicas estaban siempre ocupadas, pero a diferencia de estos villanos existen unos que ponían a las chicas rojas de furia, unos que hasta hoy son ya casi del mismo nivel de poder, los que el mundo antes conocía como unos villanos legendarios, los contrapartes malvado de las chicas y creaciones de Mojo…...los RowdyRuff Boys Z._

[Fuera del libro]

*Narra Brake*

Después de que la tal Rita terminara de leer el tercer capítulo del libro hubo un gran silencio ya que todos nos habíamos paralizado del asombro por lo que acabamos de escuchar, es increíble la cantidad de moustros y villanos han enfrentado mis madres, pero me sorprende que hayan existido villanos que nunca creí que existirían, es increíble se tuvieron que enfrentan a muchas mutaciones. Después de un buen rato de silencio, este se rompió cuando escuchamos el grito de asombro de parte de Patricia y Tamara, que al juzgar sus rostros se tan asombradas y al parecer Patrick esta igual que ellas dos.

Betty/Mily: ¡Que sucede Patricia estas bien!

Janet/Marco: ¿Tamara que pasa porque gritas?

Patricia: Tontos que no escucharon cuando esa simplona leyó el libro, ahí se mencionó el nombre de mi madre Himeko Shirogane-dijo dejándonos a todos asombrados- Eh oído sobre esa tal princesa, una villana que atacaba muy seguido la ciudad como Mojo jojo pero luego desapareció, nunca creí que sería mi madre

Patrick sombrado: Según el libro al parecer fue golpeada por un rayo de la misma energía que los chicos, eso debió haberla transformado en lo que ahí mencionan, tampoco recuerdo mucho a zafiro, mamá esta tan triste cuando murió hace 9 años, incluso le hizo un altar para recordarla, ella debió ser la fuente de su transformación

Rita: Aquí en una página del libro hablan de cómo algunos villanos se transforman y encontré que vuestra madre se transformaba gracias al maullido de su gata cuando le pisaban la cola o se golpeaba con algo.

Brook confundido: Hay algo que no entiendo

Brake: Que cosa primito

Brook: Si su madre era una villana, porque nunca se los conto

Rita: Aquí se dice que cuando volvían a la normalidad a algunos villanos como a la madre de Patricia y Patrick, estos no recordaban nada.

Rayan: Entonces debe de ser por eso que tal vez no les haya contado nada, porque quizás no se acuerde de nada de lo que ha hecho.

Rita: Por primera vez dices algo coherente Finkleman

Marco: Y tu porque gritaste Tamara

Tamara: Porque en libro tambien mencionaron a mi padre Takaaki fue transformado por esos rayos y ahí dice que en un lobo feroz.

Rita: Es verdad aquí dice todo a demás significa que la madre de Brook y el padre de Tamara era muy buenos amigos, ya que Bubbles casi se tuvo que sacrificarse para poder salvar al padre de Tamara

Tamara asombrada: Es por eso que él dijo que las ppgz lo salvaron, evitaron que se convirtiera en un villano o moustro

Satoshi: Eso si tiene sentido, después de todo los villanos y moustros de la ciudad son personas y animales afectados por los rayos z negros.

Brake: Pues claro, para eso son los rayos z negros

Tamara: No te lo creas del todo Brake

Brake: ¿Qué?

Patricia: De que estas hablando sin estilo-dijo burlonamente

Yumi: No le hagas caso Tamara dinos que descubriste

Tamara: Bueno-dijo mirando una revista, mientras que los demás la rodeaban para saber que habia descubierto- Aquí dice que el día más terrorífico y que casi acaba con toda la ciudad, es cuando Him habia activado el volcán de New Tonsville.

Todo-Yumi/Mei/Naomi/Tamara: ¿Quién es Him?-pero antes de que Tamara respondiera fue interrumpida por Yumi.

Yumi: Him es el verdadero poseedor de los rayos z negros y es conocido como el más malo villano que ha conocido el mundo, se cuenta que en siglo XVIII casi destruye el pueblo donde fue construido la ciudad y cuando las ppgz se crearon, uno de los rayos z negros lo despertó y casi las derrota a ellas y destruye la ciudad, afortunadamente ellas lo detuvieron y jamás se lo volvió a ver-dijo tranquilamente mientras que todos a excepto de Mei y Yumi se le quedaron viendo asombrados.

Brake: Como sabes todo eso

Yumi: Fácil yo investigue de verdad-dijo victoriosa para luego ver la cara de confusión de casi todos los presentes- Fui al laboratorio del Profesor Untonio

Todos-Yumi/Mei/Naomi: ¡Que!

Burst: Como es posible que lo conozcas

Yumi: Fácil la profesora Keane-sama, que tambien es mi tutora y la de mis primas nos llevó un día a conocer al profesor y nos contó el origen de los rayos y antes de que pregunten no estoy permitida a revelar más información tendrán que seguir leyendo.

Marco: Si será mejor seguir

Brook: No puedo creer ya estamos tan cerca de saber más de mis tías y madre.

Burst emocionado: Primos

Ambos: Que

Burst: Estamos a punto de saber cómo se conocieron nuestros padres

Brake: Si casi me olvido que leímos el nombre de su equipo al final del capítulo-dijo súper emocionado

Tamara: No sé si esto sea necesario, pero en el libro dice que antes de volverse buenos, fueron conocidos como unos villanos legendarios

Todos: En verdad

Tamara: si, dice que fueron los únicos de poner a las ppgz en total furia y casi las derrotan, pero eso significa que al conocerse los 6 se odiaban

Rita: Es muy interesante todo esto

Brake: Podemos continuar leyendo

Tamara: Esta bien, pero tu leras esta vez

Brake: Agh está bien-dijo mientras agarraba el libro y comenzaba a leer mientras los demás escuchaban con mucha atención

[En el libro]

 _Capitulo IV:_

 _Puedo mencionar que restando a los demás villanos que as chicas hayan enfrentado, los que más problemas les causaron a ellas y la ciudad son los Rowdyruff Boys Z y Him. Mojo quería crear al moustro perfecto con la sustancia Z, para poder derrotar a las chicas de una vez. Lastimosamente para él no funciono como él lo quería, en vez de crear al moustro más poderoso, creo a los Rowdyruff boys Z, y aunque se han vuelto muy poderosos ahora, cuando los crearon solo eran fastidiosas e irritantes, en verdad ponían de muy mal genio a las chicas e incluso con ellos tuvieron sus escenas más vergonzosas como chicas y súper heroínas. Este grupo estaba conformado por tres chicos que a la perspectiva de cualquiera al que los viera solo verían a tres chicos guapos y encantadores, pero terminan solo siendo villanos problemáticos. Primero esta Boomer Jojo el menor de estos tres hermanos, con su adorable carita de ángel puede engañar a cualquiera y siempre sigue la ordenes de sus dos hermanos mayores, al principio no tenía poderes solo unos hisopos usado de Bubbles que mojo robo para usarlos en el experimento y al final al obtener sus poderes neutros, obtuvo el poder de los rayos y de arma un bate de baseball con mucha energía. Segundo esta Butch Jojo es el hermano del medio, no es muy hablador y en su grupo es el más problemático, es el segundo al mando y sabe cómo causar caos, al comienzo él no tenía poderes solo un calcetín sucio que usaba como arma que pertenecía a Buttercup que Mojo tambien robo y al final cuando obtuvo sus poderes neutros, obtuvo el poder del aire y de arma una flauta con energía musical. Tercero y no menos importante es Brick Jojo el mayor de los hermanos y líder de los RowdyRuff Boys Z, era el que daba las ordenar y creaba los planes malvados cuando eran villanos, claro que al principio solo lo hacía por diversión y era un bobo, que al final cuando obtuvo sus poderes neutros se volvió mucho más listo, antes tenía solo un popote de arma que le perteneció a Blossom, pero después de obtener su poderes, uno de ellos era el control total del fuego y de arma era un disco con mucha energía. Pude ver que los tres tenían grandes habilidades y que podían hacer cualquier cosa impresionante, tenían la misma energía que las chicas pero más neutra, solo que al principio no los descubrían porque les faltaba algo que tambien les faltaba a las chicas de lo que sería la clave para ver que no todo era solo un juego, que estaba más allá de todo eso….madurar._

[Fuero del libro]

Después de que Blake terminara de leer el cuarto capítulo del libro, todo se sumergió de nuevo en un silencio, nadie sabía que decir respecto a lo que habían escuchado, todos estaban algo sorprendidos por lo que habían escuchado en especial las chicas y los RBBZ.

Burst: Vaya no tengo palabras

Rayan: Ni yo las tengo

Tamara: Todos estamos impresionados

Rita: Lo que más me sorprendió fue que antes ellos no tenían poderes y tuvieron que usas esas asquerosas armas que el libro menciona

Hana: Si quien lo diría

Satoshi: Este capítulo sin duda ha sido el más intenso que eh escuchado de todo el libro

Yumi: Oigan, ¿Qué ora es?

Rayan: Bueno, según le reloj son las 4 de la tarde

Mei: ¡Rayos he estado investigando desde las 10!

Brake: Ósea que han pasado 5 horas

Héctor: Rayos eso es mucho tiempo

Naomi: Creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos hasta ahí

Burst: Pero y que hay con la investigación

Brake: Si estamos muy cerca de averiguar más

Patricia: Brake, creo que es mejor que eso lo dejemos para después

Patrick: Si porque no nos relajamos, nuestros padres y abuelos salieron de viaje a Londres a visitar a la tía Miko, al tío Dai y a los primos Raiko y Sayuri, así que tenemos un spa para poder relajarnos un rato.

Tamara: Eso suena refrescante

Jane: Muy relajante diría yo

Patrick: Entonces vamos

Yumi: En serio tienen un spa dentro de su casa

Patricia: Por supuesto, nuestra familia es de las más poderosa y millonarias de toda la ciudad de New Tonsville, si queremos algo lo obtenemos-dijo mientras sonreía

Mei susurra: Hmp, presumida mimada

Janet: Bueno olvidemos todo y vayamos a relajarnos al spa

Tamara: Es verdad podemos continuar la investigación después

Yumi: Decidido, al spa-dijo mientras que todos aceptando la propuesta iba al spa para relajarse de la investigación, sin saber que es solo el comienzo de mucho descubrimiento.

Continuación...

 **¡SUSPENSO! hay en verdad como lo extrañaba decirlo, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no olviden comentar y los veré pronto en la siguiente actualización de Nueva Generación ¿Que susedera ahora?**

 **Próximo** **capitulo: "A la playa"**

 **pd: la investigador acabara por el momento hasta unos capítulos mas adelante así que no lo esperen tan ansioso, claro que si quieren saber alguna duda de la historia en sus anteriores capítulos pregunten y yo lo respondo Bye ;)**


	16. A la playa

**¡Hola lectores! Eh regresado, lamento mucho la demora pero eh estado un poco ocupada con mis estudios de ingles, tambien eh tenido fallos con mi computadora y la Internet y ademas eh estado escribiendo sin parar muchos capítulos de la historia, pero justo ahora tengo el tiempo suficiente y espero que les guste el capitulo, comencemos...**

 **Nota: Los personajes de las PPgz y RRBZ no me pertenecen**

 **Capítulo 12 "A la Playa"**

*Narra Naomi*

Mei: ¡QUE CALOR!

Yumi: No nos lo recuerdes, no eres la única que está muriéndose de calor

Ni siquiera cuando hace mucho calor esas dos paran de pelear, hoy es el día más caluroso porque según Yumi estamos a 39° grados en la ciudad y a donde quiera que vayamos hace demasiado calor, de hecho han pasado dos días desde que inició esta ola de calor así como paso dos días desde que fuimos a la mansión Shirogane para continuar con la investigación de Brake y descubrimos demasiado, tambien puedo recordar ese delicioso momento en el spa de la familia Shirogane fue sensacional. Ahora estamos en el laboratorio de profesor Untonio muriéndonos de calor.

Naomi: Ya cálmense las dos, las tres sin mencionar a toda la ciudad nos estamos muriendo de calor y pelear no lo resolverá.

Yumi: No es mi culpa que ella se esté quejando como si no se diera cuenta de que todos estamos iguales

Mei: Porque no mejor buscamos un modo de refrescarnos

Naomi: Pero como, ¿Cuál sería la forma más fácil de refrescarnos?

Yumi: mmmm…lo tengo, vamos a la playa

Mei/Naomi: En serio-dijeron sorprendidas

Yumi: Si ahí no vamos a poder refrescar, hay helados, malteadas, bebidas frías y sobre todo nos divertiremos mucho

Naomi: A mí me parece buena idea

Yumi: Lo es

Mei: Bueno hace mucho calor ir a la playa sería bueno ir por un rato

Yumi: Entonces está decidido ¡iremos a la playa!

Mei / Naomi: SIIIII

En ese momento entro al lugar el Profesor Untonio junto a su hijo Ken vestidos solo consorts y camisas de verano, mientras bebían un vaso de limonada y siguiéndolo ese perro que según recuerdo se lama Poochie.

Profesor: Hola niñas que novedades hay

Yumi/Naomi/Mei: ¡IREMOS A LA PLAYA!

Ken: Je déjenme adivinar, hace mucho calor y quieren ir para refrescarse

Yumi: Exacto

Mei: Tenemos demasiado calor

Profesor: Es una muy buena idea, que les parece si vamos todos

Naomi: Eso sería genial

Profesor: Entonces empecemos a alistar todo, ustedes vayan a donde la señorita Keane y cámbiense y nosotros no encargamos de lo demás, luego las pasaremos a recoger en media hora una vez que hayamos arreglado todo, entendido.

Yumi/Naomi/Mei: ¡HAI!

*Narra Narradora*

Las chicas muy emocionadas por ir a la playa para poder refrescarse, salieron corriendo apuradas del laboratorio para dirigirse a toda prisa a donde esta Keane y una vez que llegaron a su destino, entraron a la casa corriendo muy felices, para dirigirse a la cocina donde se encontraba Keane y su hija conversando animadamente alegres mientras tomaban algo frio de beber.

Keane: a chicas ya llegaron

Karen: ¿Quieren algo de limonada?

Naomi: No quiero gracias

Yumi/Mei: Yo si quiero-dijeron mientras agarraban cada una un vaso con limonada

Yumi: A casi me olvido, Keane-sama hoy iremos a la playa con el profesor Untonio y su familia, quieren venir será muy divertido y además podremos refrescarnos

Karen: Playa eso suena genial yo voy

Keane: Bueno no sería malo ir un rato a la playa, hace mucho cales que un chapuzón en el mar sería muy refrescante

Yumi: Entonces podremos ir

Keane: Por supuesto a qué hora tenemos que encontrarnos con el profesor

Mei: El profesor dijo que fuéramos alistándonos que pasaría por nosotras en media hora una vez que haya terminado de arreglar todo para la playa

Keane: Pues que esperamos vayan a cambiarse a sus habitaciones rápido

Todas-Keane: ¡HAI!

Todas emocionadas fueron corriendo a sus cuartos a alistarse para su gran día en la playa y nada evitaría que tuvieran un fantástico día divirtiéndose y refrescándose en la playa. Una vez que paso casi la media hora faltando tan solo 5 minutos para que el profesor las fuera a recoger, todas ya habían terminado de cambiarse con sus trajes de baño. Yumi tenía puesto un traje de baños de dos piezas de estampado de flores rosa fluorescente y rojas oscuro, unas sandalias de playa rosas pálido, alrededor de su cintura tenía un pareo de color rosa pálido con flecos y su cabello estaba amarrado de una coleta de caballo alta y unos lentes de sol. Naomi tenía puesto un bikini con falda de estampado de olas de mar de tonos azules, encima un vestido de playa de tejido blanco, unas sandalias de playa azul fluorescente, su cabello estaba suelto y encima un sombrero blanco y lentes de sol. Mei tenía puesto un enterizo de baño ajustado de color negro con volados verde fluorescente y puntos verdes, alrededor de su cintura tenia amarrado un pareo de color verde, sandalias de playa verdes y su cabello estaba amarrado de una trenza y con unos lentes de sol. Karen estaba vestida con un traje de baño de dos piezas en corte V con flecos de color naranja, sandalias de playa de color negro, traje de playa gris con el frente cruzada, su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta de caballo y tenía unos lentes de sol. Y por último Keane usaba un enterizo de baño se short marrón chocolate, encima un vestido de playa muy casual, sandalias de playa marrones y un sombrero de color beige.

Al estar todas reunidas ya en la sala con las sombrillas y toallas de playa e incluso la señora Keane guardo en una hielera unas sodas fríos y unos helados caseros de frutas que ella misma hizo. Entonces escucharon afuera de su casa el sonido de un carro estacionando y el sonido del claxon, eso significaba que el profesor Untonio y su familia habían llegado para poder ir todos a la playa a refrescarse. Todas salieron de la casa muy rápido con las cosas que habían guardado para la playa y al salir se encontraron con el profesor Untonio bajando de una camioneta de color blanco en el que podían caber por lo menos unas 12 personas junto a Ken.

Profesor: Buenos días Keane

Keane: Buenos días John, te agradezco mucho que pudieras llevarnos a las niñas y a mí a la playa en un día tan caluroso como este-dijo muy alegre mientras cargaba la hielera y dos toallas de playa

Profesor: No hay problema Keane, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por complacer a las niñas, son una versión muy parecida a ellas

Yumi: Te refieres a mí madre y tías

Profesor: Si ellas amaban la playa y sabían cómo convencerme para que Ken, Poochie y yo las acompañáramos, Incluso una vez les dieron a los Rrbz un beso a cambio de que las llevara a un picnic en la playa en el anochecer

Naomi: Que romántico-dijo con corazones en los ojos y su manos juntas con una mirada soñadora

Ken: Sip fue muy romántico ese día fue uno de los mejores tanto para ellas como los chicos

Mei: Eso suena muy cursi-dijo con una mueca

Naomi: Hay Mei

Karen: Bueno dejemos de hablar de eso ya habrá otro momento para que nos cuentes los momentos románticos de la Ppgz y Rrbz, apurémonos mejor en llegar a la playa a tiempo o no encontraremos un buen lugar para dejar las cosas y poder divertirnos

Profesor: Es verdad

Ken: Sera mejor apurarnos entonces

Yumi: Guardemos las cosas y vayámonos

Los demás: ¡Hai!

Después de que hayan guardado la hielera y las toallas en la cajuela de la camioneta con las demás cosas que habían traído los otros, todos subieron entusiasmado y emprendieron su destino a la playa para empezar un día muy divertido, lo que no sabían es que ese día va a ser uno que nunca olvidaran.

Mientras con los Rrbz….

*Narra Brook*

Mojo: ¡NIÑOS VENGAN AQUÍ!-grito el tonto de nuestro abuelo-Es hora de que dos de ustedes me abaniquen y otro me prepare una rica limonada

Rrbz: Ya vamos abuelo

Desde de la batalla del abuelo y los moustros con las PowerWhiteness Girls Z hace más de media semana, ha estado de muy mal humor y descarga su frustración con nosotros, desde entonces como si hubiera sido nuestra culpa. Nos obliga a atenderlo como si fuéramos sus sirvientes y nos obliga a hacer los quehaceres de la casa desde que el hombre que habia contratado antes, habia renunciado después de enterarse que Mojo ya no tenía más poder en la ciudad desde que llegaron las chicas y trajeron de nuevo la paz y tranquilidad a New Tonsville, además de que gracias a eso los villanos y moustros han tenido que ocultarse en las sombras de nuevo como hace 16 años atrás.

Mojo: Bien Brook tu ve a hacerme la limonada y que sea con hielo extra-dijo despreocupado mientras apuntaba a la cocina- y que este bien refrescante entendido

Brook: Si abuelo-dijo mientras me dirigía a la cocina

Mojo: Brake, tú y tu hermano se encargaran de abanicarme con esos grandes abanicos que están a un costado del comedor

Brake/Burst: Si abuelo-dijeron los dos con una mueca de enojo

Mojo: ¡EMPIEZEN!

Empecé a hacer la bebida para mojo, mientras que mis hermanos lo abanican y él solo se recostaba en si sillón mientras veía televisión. Aun no entiendo cómo nos puede dar este tipo de órdenes siendo hoy uno de los días más calurosos que ha habido en New Tonsville. Cuando termine de hacer la limonada le agregue el hielo que me pidió y se lo fui a entregar.

Brook: Aquí está tu limonada Mojo

Mojo: Al fin-dijo mientras empezaba a bebérsela-mmm refrescante

Brake: Abuelo ya no soporto más esto-dijo mi hermano dejando de abanicar

Burst: Si viejo hace demasiado calor nosotros queremos relajarnos tambien

Brook: Si y a demás no debes descargar tu furia con nosotros solo porque la ciudad tiene heroínas otra vez

Mojo: No es mi problema mocosos-dijo mientras se paraba del sillón-a demás si tanto quieren refrescarse tomen una ducha de agua fría HAHAHAHA

Brake/Brook/Burst: No es justo

Brook: Me pregunto cómo tratabas a mis tíos y padre cuando eran adolecente

Brake: Seguro que los trataba igual que a nosotros

Burst: Si tal vez por eso decidieron abandonarte

Mojo suspira: Aunque no lo crean es todo lo opuesto

Rbbz: ¿Eh?

Mojo: Ellos daban mucho miedo, cuando yo quería ordenarles a que me atiendan ellos solo se burlaban y se iban, eran muy irrespetuosos además ellos usaban sus bromas y poderes contra mí para que no los dominara y no me hacían mucho caso

Frenos: Genial

Mojo: ¡NO FUE GENIAL! ¡FUE UN PESADILLAAAAA!

Burst: Cálmate viejo

Mojo: ¡NO ME CALMARE! ¡ESCUCHEN SI TANTO QUIEREN REFRESCARSE PORQUE NO MEJOR VAN A LA PLAYA MALDITOS IGNORANTES!

Brook: Es una gran idea

Brake: Si la playa en este tiempo de calor es un muy buen lugar para ir a refrescarse

Burst: Que esperamos vayamos

Brook: Mojo nos llevas a la playa

Mojo: Ja porque debería

Brake: Porque si no lo haces le diré a Peludito que fuiste tú el que robo su trozo de tarta de queso con chocolate blanco y jarabe de frambuesa el día de año nuevo-dijo maliciosamente mientras el abuelo se ponía pálido

Burst: Fuiste tu abuelo-dijo asombrado

Mojo: Se veía muy delicioso, además Ace robo el mío que más podía hacer

Brake: Entonces trato-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente mientras se ponía en medio de Burst y yo con los brazos cruzados

Mojo: Rayos….Esta bien alístense salimos a la playa en media hora

Freno / ráfaga / Brook: ¡SSSIIIII PLAYA!

Fuimos muy emocionados a nuestras habiataciones para arreglarnos e ir a la playa, al fin me alegro que Brake haya logrado convencer a Mojo, tendremos después de muchos días un hermoso descanso en la hermosa playa y nos podremos refrescar.

*Narra Narradora*

Una vez que los chicos terminaron de cambiarse se reunieron en el salón para esperar a que Mojo aparezca con las cosas listas. Brake se habia puesto un traje de baño blanco hasta las rodillas con diseños de flamas naranja, rojas y negras; una camiseta negra de playa sin mangas, sandalias rojas y una gorra rojas con toques negros. Burst se puso un trajee de baño corto de color verde oscuro, una camisa abierta que muestra sus pectorales, sandalias negras y lentes de sol. Brook en cambio se puso un traje igual al de su hermano Brake solo que azul con diseños de olas, una camiseta de playa en V, sandalias negras con rayas azules y lentes de sol.

Mientras esperaban a que su abuelo llegara con las toallas listas, se pusieron a guardar las bebidas como gaseosas, helados y refrescos en la hielera, mientras que los bocaditos como tartaletas de chocolate blanco y gelatina de fresa, empanadas de queso y sándwiches de atún con huevo, lechuga y mayonesa las guardaban en una canasta y en otra ponían las pistolas de agua, bloqueador, etc. Una vez que terminaron de guardar todo, esperaron unos minutos hasta que por fin mojo apareció con seis toallas de playa de diferentes diseños, cuatro sillas de playa y tres sombrillas de playa blancas con rayas de colores.

Mojo: Bien repasemos lista para ver si todo ya está listo

Freno / ráfaga / Brook: ¡HAI!

Mojo: A ver-dijo mientras veía una hoja- bebidas heladas

Brake: Están listas en la hielera

Mojo: Ok-dijo tacando algo en la hoja-Los helados caseros

Burst: Tambien están guardados en la hielera

Mojo: Perfecto-dijo mientras volvía a tachar algo en su hoja- La tartaletas de chocolate blanco y fresas

Brook: Están perfectamente guardadas en la cesta junto a las empanadas de queso y los sándwiches de atún con huevo, lechuga y mayonesa

Mojo: Excelente-dijo tachando la hoja de nuevo- y que hay de la pelota de vóley de playa y el bloqueador de cara y cuerpo completo

Brake: La pelota está al costado de la hielera

Burst: Y los bloqueadores está en otra cesta más chiquita junto a las pistolas de agua

Brook: Y antes de que preguntes, tambien se han guardado en la cesta de los bocadillos los cubiertos y platos de plástico, junto con los vasitos de plástico de colores

Mojo: Bien y sumando las toallas, las cuatro sillas de playas y las tres sombrillas esta todo-dijo doblando la hoja y guardándola- ahora si iremos a la playa

Rbbz: ¡SI PLAYA!

Salieron muy emocionados de la casa con las cosas ya listas y que llevarían a la playa ya al salir se encontraron con una camioneta 4x4 de color negra y una vez que colocaron todas las cosas aseguradas en la parte trasera de la camioneta, emprendieron el viaje camino a la playa que duro por lo menos unos veintiocho minutos de viaje y una vez que llegaron a la playa, estacionaron la camioneta, bajaron rápido todo lo que trajeron y empezaron a buscar un buen lugar para dejar las cosas y empezar a divertirse. Mientras Mojo y los Rbbz buscaban un buen lugar, las chicas junto con el profesor Untonio y los demás ya habían llegado a la playa hace rato y recién habían acabado de arreglar todo y me refiero a que pusieron las toallas, las sombrillas y las sillas de playa en un respectivo orden, junto con las canastas que guardaban la comida, bloqueadores y los juguetes de playa como pistolas, pelotas y las hielera con las bebidas frías. Acabando por fin, empezaron a divertirse como nunca. Las chicas se quitaron sus pareos y vestido de playa para ir corriendo al mar para darse un chapuzón, Karen se hecho en una de las toallas para broncearse, Keane junto al profesor Untonio y su esposa se pusieron a conversar mientras tomaban unos refrescos de uva, Ken junto a sus hijos se pusieron a hacer castillos de arena y Poochie solo se recostó en otra toalla para tomar una siesta.

Mei: Yumi a que no nadas más profundo que yo y regresar a este lugar en pocos minutos

Yumi: Ah quieres apostar

Mei: Sip la quien pierda le compra un granizado de su sabor favorito

Yumi: Hecho

Naomi: Hay ustedes y sus apuestas

Mei: Bien comencemos

Con lo Rbbz….

Mojo y los RowdyBlackness Boys Z ya habían encontrado un lugar perfecto para dejar sus cosas y una vez que arreglaron todo empezaron su divertido día en la playa. Los chicos comenzaron a jugar a una guerra de agua con las pistolas de agua, mientras que mojo se recostaba en una de las sillas de playa en la sombra de su sombrilla, mientras tomaba un refresco de uva bien frio de la hielera y disfrutaba de una empanada de queso. Los chicos siguieron jugando a la guerra de pistolas de agua por unos 10 minutos, hasta que decidieron descansar de su pequeña batalla e irse a recostar un rato en sus toallas mientras agarraba cada uno una pequeña botella de agua fría.

Burst: ¡Esa batalla fue increíble!

Brook: Y al mismo tiempo nos refrescamos

Brake: Bueno es mucho mejor que estar atendiendo al abuelo y sus caprichos

Brook: Si mucho mejor

Burst: Oigan y si vamos por un batido de frutas, porque yo tengo ganas de un batido de menta con trozos de chocolate

Brook: Suena rico, se me antoja uno de mora azul y chocolate

Brake: Me apunto, se me antojo un rico batido de fresa con crema batida y chocolate bien negro.

Los Rbbz se fueron con muchas ganas de tomar un batido a un puesto grande cerca de donde estaban, entraron y se sentaron cerca de barra para pedir comida o bebidas. Mientras ellos pedían tranquilamente a un chico que trabajaba ahí sus batidos deseados, ciertas chicas que ya conocemos entraron al puesto algo mojadas con sus pareos y vestido de playa ya puestos y cada una tenía una expresión diferente; Yumi tenía una expresión de victoria con sus brazos al aire, Naomi con una expresión divertida con una mano tapándose la boca evitando reírse y Mei tenía un expresión de enojo con los brazos cruzados.

Naomi: Es increíble que hayas perdido la carrera contra Yumi considerando que eres la mejor atleta y nadie te ganaba, bueno hasta ahora-dijo burlona mientras empezaba a reír

Mei: ¡Hay ya cállate! Aún no puedo creer que me hayas vencido

Yumi: Te derrote porque solo ponías demasiada fuerza al nadar y eso hundía tú cuerpo, lo que hacía que nadaras más lento; se necesita resistencia, agilidad y total tranquilidad para conseguí la velocidad adecuada al nadar

Mei: Esta bien, ya entendí solo pidan si granizado para que sigamos con lo nuestro

Naomi/Yumi: De acuerdo-dijeron ambas para después sentarse las tres en una de las mesas y eran atendidas por un lindo mesero de cabello rubio de ojos café

Mesero: Bienvenidas al Fruity Beach, puedo tomar su orden

Naomi: Si yo quisiera un granizado de naranja con mango

Yumi: Yo un granizado de Frambuesa con fresas

Mei: Yo quiero uno de limón con helado de vainilla

Yumi: Y de paso tambien nos puede traer tres ensaladas frutales con helado multicolor

Mesero: Como gustes, se los traeré en un rato

Una vez que el mesero se fue, las chicas comenzaron a conversar de cosas triviales como la escuela, lo de ser súper heroínas, su padres, su historia y por supuesto de su hermanos, hasta que el mesero volvió con los granizados y las ensaladas con helado. Una vez que el mesero se fue diciéndoles que lo disfruten, las chicas siguieron conversando entre risas mientras comían sus granizados y disfrutaban la delicia de sus ensaladas de fruta y mientras ellas estaban muy distraídas conversando todo eso, los chicos disfrutaban de sus batidos mientras se contaban chistes de su abuelo Mojo y los demás villanos e incluso hacían sin que nadie se diera cuenta unas bromas con sus poderes y por supuesto hablaban de sus padres y la forma de encontrarlos cuando encuentren a sus hermanas mellizas. Una vez que los seis terminaran sus batidos o granizados y las ensaladas, pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron a la salida y apenas llegaron a ella, al estar distraídos los seis chocaron entre si cayendo a la arena.

Yumi/Mei/Naomi: ¡Auch! ¡Me dolió!-dijeron parándose para mirar a los chicos sorprendidas-¡USTEDES!

Brake/Burst/Brook: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Duele!-dijeron mientras se paraban para ver tambien a las cicas sorprendidos- ¡TÚ!

Burst: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Mei: Tu qué crees idiota

Naomi: Vinimos a la playa para refrescarnos del calor

Brook: Pues nosotros tambien

Yumi: Pues a nosotras no nos interesa lo que hacen

Brake: A nosotros tampoco nos interesa lo que estén haciendo

Mei: Como si nos importara, vamos chicas, tengamos un partido de vóley de playa

Burst: hahahahhaha

Mei: ¡QUE ES TAN GRACIOSO IDIOTA!

Burst: Que me hace gracias que ustedes se crea que pueden hacer deporte

Naomi: ¡OYE!

Mei: Si no te has dado cuenta torpe, en la escuela soy considerada la chica más atlética

Burst: Y yo soy llamado el Rey de los deportes en la escuela, así que es obvio que soy mejor que tú en esto niña florecita-dijo burlón mientras se reía

Yumi / Naomi: Oh no

Mei furiosa: ¡Como me dijiste!

Burst: Niña florecita

Mei: ¡Suficiente!-grito enojada a punto de tirarse encima de Burst, si no fuera por Yumi y Naomi que la sostuvieron antes de que se despedazara a Burst

Yumi: tranquilízate

Naomi: Si, no vale la pena que te descontroles, eso es lo que quiere él

Burst: Oh que pasa Mei, acaso eres tan débil que te asusta enfrentarme

Mei: ¡Me canse!-dijo furiosa para soltarse del agarre de sus primas y pararse en frente de Burst que tenía una mirada retadora- Si te crees tan bueno en los deportes entonces hagamos una apuesta

Burst: A si qué clase de apuesta

Mei: Escucha, seguro sabes que dentro de dos días se realizara en la escuela una actividad deportiva a la que le pusieron el día de deporte.

Burst: Pues claro, todos los años hacen esa actividad, donde ponen muchos deportes con juegos y hacen equipos a través de los colores y se necesitan por lo menos 6 en un equipo y siempre le dan al ganador un premio diferente cada año y la copa de la victoria.

Mei: Correcto y esta es la apuesta, el día del deporte competiremos yo con mi equipo contra el tuyo en los juegos deportivos del día del deporte y así veremos quién es el mejor en deportes de toda la escuela, si tu o yo-dijo estirando el brazo para cerrar la apuesta-que dices, aceptas o eres un…¡Gallina!

Burst: Yo…no soy…¡Un gallina!-dijo muy enojado estrechando la mano de Mei cerrando la apuesta- Y acepto definitivamente la apuesta

Yumi / freno / Naomi / Brook: Hay no

 **Continuara...**

 **¡SUSPENSO! CHAN CHAN CHAN hay como extrañaba decir eso, bueno espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, no olvidéis comentar, sus comentarios son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo para saber cuales fueron las reacciones de Yumi, Naomi, Brake y Brook; despues de la apuesta que hicieron esos dos, hasta la próxima ;)**

 **Proximo capitulo: El día del deporte (formando equipos)**

 **Atte: Nighttime la murcielago**


	17. El día del deporte (Formando Equipos)

**¡HOLA MIS LECTORES! Hoy día tenemos capitulo nuevo, espero que lo disfruten, en verdad siento la demora pero estaba aprovechando para avanzar ya otros capítulos de la historia y tambien de Poción de amor que la publicare en unos días, empezamos el capitulo...¡YA!**

 **Nota: Los personajes de las ppgz no me perteneces solo los hijos**

 **Capítulo 13 "El día del deporte (Formando equipos)"**

Nota: Es un capitulo largo

*Narra Narradora*

Una vez que cada uno se fue por su lado después de cerrar por definitivo la apuesta, las chicas una vez llegaron con los demás, se sentaron en una sillas de playa al lado del profesor quien dormía y empezaron a tratar de ver a quienes poner en su equipo, para poder competir en él día de los deportes y poder ganar en el reto que hicieron Mei y Burst. Las únicas que no estaban muy contentas por todo esto eran Yumi y Naomi, puesto que fueron arrastradas a esto, ya que una vez que Mei las mete en algo por una pelea o por ganar una competencia, no hay vuelta atrás hasta llegar al final.

Yumi: ¡No puedo creer que nos hayas metido en tu tonta apuesta!-dijo muy enojada mientras tenia los brazos cruzados

Naomi: ¡En que estabas pensando!-dijo con sus manos en la cadera y el ceño fruncido

Mei: Que más querían que hiciera, puede que le sea mi hermano, pero no soporto su gran ego superficial

Naomi: Y qué quieres que hagamos entonces

Mei: Ayúdenme a vencer a engreído de mi hermano y les prometo que are cualquier cosa que ustedes quieran por un día entero

Yumi: Cualquier cosa

Mayo: El Sip

Yumi: Bien, al final del día del deporte, estarás al día siguiente cumpliendo los caprichos de Naomi y míos

Naomi: Solo de esa forma te ayudaremos a vencer a los chicos

Mei: Esta bien, lo hare

Yumi/Naomi: Perfecto

Mei: Ahora tenemos que decidir a quienes elegiremos entre nuestras amigas y Marco, para saber quién nos acompañara en nuestro equipo en el día de los juegos del deporte

Yumi: Bueno el día de deporte consta con atletismo en barras, 100 y 200 metros, postas, natación de 100 metros, competencia de tenis de mesa y tenis en equipos, basquetbol, salto alto, tiro con arco individual y en equipos, futbol, cinta rítmica, karate, ciclismo, esgrima y por ultimo una competencia sorpresa creada solo por los del concejo escolar-dijo mientras bebía un poco de refresco

Mei: Sobre la última competencia-dijo mirando a Yumi-Escuche que estas en el consejo estudiantil, podrías tal vez decirnos que es lo que va a venir

Yumi: Buen intento Mei, pero hay una ley del concejo estudiantil y es nunca revelar las cosas que se mencionan en las reuniones del concejo estudiantil por nada en el mundo

Mei: Hmp, que ley más tonta-dijo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados- Bueno, por lo menos tratemos de ver quiénes de nuestros amigos se nos unen

Naomi: Bueno están Marco, Janet, Rita y Tamara

Mei: Obviamente debemos pedirle ayuda a marco, el sería perfecto para ayudarnos en el partido de futbol, la competencia de ciclismo y por supuesto en la competencia de tiro con arco en equipos

Naomi: Es bueno, para los 100 y 200 metros deberíamos hacerlo Janet y yo, somos las más rápidas del grupo y para la competencia de natación de 100 metros podría hacerlo yo tambien, saben que me encanta nadar y el elemento agua es mi fuente

Mei: Es verdad, bueno hasta hora Janet y Marco estarán incluidos en el grupo, somos hasta entonces 5 y nos falta una mas

Yumi: Bueno, será una decisión difícil, Rita es muy buena en él esgrima, pero Tamara es excelente con el tiro de arco y ambas son buenas en salto alto

Naomi: Pero que hay de ti en cual participaras

Yumi: Obvio que en cinta rítmica porque soy la más flexible y con equilibrio del grupo y en tenis de mesa y tenis por equipo, porque siempre de pequeña era buena

Mei: Eso es verdad

Naomi: Y tu Mei, en cuales participaras

Mei: No es obvio, será la que nos represente en karate y competiré como capitana en la competencia de futbol y basquetbol

Yumi: Ahora solo nos falta a quien elegiremos para las otras competencias que nos faltan-dijo pensativa mientras veía como poochie se acercaba a ellas y saltaba encima de Yumi haciendo que las chicas rieran- ¡Hay Poochie!

Poochie: Lo siento

Naomi/Mei: Hahahahahahahahaha

Yumi: Ya dejen de reírse-en eso se escucha un sonido como de música clásica-es mi teléfono-dijo agarrándolo de su bolso de playa y mirando quien le está llamando.

[En la llamada]

 _Yumi: Hola_

 _¿?: Yumi, soy Rita_

 _Yumi: Ah, hola Rita ¿Qué sucede?_

 _Rita: Bueno veraz, me preguntaba si me podrías prestar tus apuntes de Química_

 _Yumi: Para que los quieres_

 _Rita: Sabe que la profesora Miranda nos dejó hacer un informe de 10 páginas que máximo tenga mil palabras sobre los componentes químicos_

 _Yumi: Si lo se_

 _Rita: Bueno yo tenía mis apuntes para comenzar mi informe, pero mi tonto hermano Héctor y Finkleman me hicieron una broma y ahora mis apuntes están llenos de jarabe de maple y plumas de gallina, claro que mi mama castigo a mi hermano una semana, pero ya no se pueden leer_

 _Yumi: Oh vaya_

 _Rita: Si lo sé, te digo algo el jarabe de maple es muy pegajoso_

 _Yumi: Si lo sé_

 _Rita: Y como tus apuntes siempre son perfectos, pensé que me los podrías prestar para sacar unas copias_

 _Yumi: No te preocupes que con gusto te prestare mis apuntes_

 _Rita: Oh gracias, gracias y mil gracias, de verdad te lo agradezco_

 _Yumi: No hay de que, por cierto Rita_

 _Rita: ¿Qué sucede?_

 _Yumi: Veraz en unos días será el día del deporte y Mei quiere que compitamos contra los populares es ese día, podrás ser parte del grupo eres buena con el esgrima_

 _Rita: Me encantaría, pero resulta que el presidente del consejo estudiantil me eligió para ser la presentadora de los juegos, ya sabes, anunciar los juegos, hablar de lo que sucede durante ello, entrevistar a los equipos competidores y seré grabada mientras lo hago_

 _Yumi: Oh bueno, gracias de todas formas_

 _Rita: No hay problema Yumi, créeme a mí me hubiera gustado mucho participar, pero me eligieron por algo_

 _Yumi: Entonces nos vemos en la escuela_

 _Rita: Hai, Hablamos después_

 _Yumi: Adiós_

[Fin de la llamada]

Naomi: ¿Quién era?

Yumi: Rita

Mei: Y qué es lo que quería

Yumi: Ella quería que le prestara mis apuntes de química, para realizar el informe que nuestra profesora nos dejo

Mei: Y porque no uso sus propio apuntes

Yumi: Porque al parecer su hermano Héctor y Rayan Finkleman le jugaron una broma en la que termino perdiendo sus apuntes y ahora necesita de los míos para hacer el informe

Naomi: Hmp, típico de Finkleman

Mei: Y te dijo algo del día del deporte

Yumi: Bueno si, parece que ya tenemos el grupo completo

Mei: Eh a que te refieres

Yumi: Puede que el presidente de consejo estudiantil, le haya dado a Rita la tarea de ser la presentadora de los juegos, el día del deporte durante toda las competencias y no podrá ser parte de nuestro equipo

Mei/Naomi: ¡QUE!

Mei: Entonces eso significa que Rita no será parte del equipo, pero Tamara al final será la última en entrar al grupo.

Yumi: Sip

Mei: Entonces somos nosotras tres, Marco, Janet y Tamara

Yumi: Al parecer sip

Naomi: Un nos falta saber quiénes van a salir en los otras competencias

Mei: Bueno, tenemos a nuestro querido Marco que es bueno en ciclismo y nos ayudara en Futbol y Basquetbol

Naomi: Tambien esta Janet, ella puede ayudarnos en 100 metros de atletismo, postas y Basquetbol

Yumi: Y no nos olvidemos de Tamara, ella puede ser mi compañera en tenis y nos ayudara a ganar la competencia de tico con arco y salto alto

Naomi: A parte yo puedo ayudar en 200 metros atletismo, 100 metros natación y ser compañera de Tamara en tico con arco en equipos

Yumi: Si y yo como ya dije ayudare en la competencia de gimnasia rítmica, tenis de mesa y tenis por equipos

Mei: Y yo participare en Futbol, Basquetbol, postas y Karate

Yumi: Naomi tu deberías participas en postas, eres muy rápida y demás para postas se necesitan cuatro integrantes

Naomi: Claro no tengo problema

Mei: Yumi, como Rita no va a participar como concursante en los juegos del día del deporte y ella como tu son la únicas buenas en el esgrima, deberías ser tú la que participe en esa categoría

Yumi: Bueno, eso suena muy divertido-dijo mientras se agarraba de la barbilla-Lo hare

Mei: Además, Tamara podrá ayudarnos en el partido Futbol con sus buenas atrapadas, ya que tambien son 3 integrantes por grupos y el último puesto para la competencia de postas podría ser de Marco, él es veloz

Yumi: Entonces ya tenemos al grupo completo

Mei: Exacto

Naomi: Yo digo que ahora nos relajemos y disfrutemos lo que queda del resto del magnífico día en la playa

Poochie: Si se merecen un descanso Wan

Naomi: Que dicen

Mei: Me parece bien

Yumi: Estoy de acuerdo

Profesor: ¡Niñas vengan, iremos todos a bucear!

Yumi/Mei/Naomi: ¡HAI!-dijeron para que las tres terminaran disfrutando al máximo todo el día en la playa relajándose de todos sus problemas

Mientras que con los chicos…

Brake furioso: ¡ERES UN COMPLETO ESTUPIDO BURST!

Burst: Oye cálmate

Brake furioso: ¡NO ME CALMARE ERES UN COMPLETO CABEZA HUECA!

Brook: Estoy de acuerdo con Brake, como se te ha ocurrido hacer una tonta y estúpida apuesta sin consultarnos antes

Burst: Vamos chicos, cada año los populares ganamos el día del deporte, así que no entiendo porque se quejan

Brake: ¡En realidad eres un verdadero estúpido! Al igual que nosotros, esas chicas tienen una gran habilidad con los deportes, en especial la verde

Brook: Además, fueron nombradas como las princesas prodigio por sus habilidades en el arte, los deportes y las materias

Burst: ¡Y QUE! Nosotros somos los Reyes de la escuela y enserio dejaran que unas niñitas tomen nuestro lugar

Brake: Bueno, viéndolo de ese lado, darles una lección no sería mala idea

Brook: Si es verdad, humillar a esa niñitas en público al ganar las competencias el día del deporte sería muy satisfactorio

Burst: No ven, entonces que dicen

Brook/Brake: Esta bien

Burst: De acuerdo, empecemos por elegir a los que se unirán en el grupo

Brook: Cada año elegimos a tres de nuestros amigos para que nos acompañen en los juegos del día del deporte, pero quien vamos a elegir esta vez

Brake: Sera algo complicado

Burst: Primero elijamos los eventos que participaremos nosotros

Brake: Yo debería participar en la esgrima, tenis de mesa, tenis por equipos y tiro con arco en equipos

Brook: Yo en Basquetbol, 100 metros natación por ser rápido, 200 metros y postas

Burst: Y yo estaré en futbol, postas, karate y Basquetbol

Brook: Pidamos le ha Hana que participe, porque cada vez que Patricia participaba siempre nos ponía en segundo lugar

Brake: Eso es verdad, ella es tan mala en los deportes, que lo único bueno que podría hacer es animando.

Brook: Y mucho menos a Betty y Mily, a pesar de que son excelentemente buenas en algunos deportes, Patricia siempre las obliga a entregar su lugar

Burst: Tienen razón y a diferencia de ella, Hana es muy buena en 100 metros, la cinta rítmica, tiro con arco y Basquetbol

Brake: Pues yo creo que Satoshi y Héctor son perfectos para unírsenos en la competencia de los juegos del día del deporte

Burst: Yo tambien los creo

Brook: Si porque Patrick, ya concurso con nosotros en año pasado y Rayan siempre nos hace perder en algunas competencias por sus bromas

Burst: Y por supuesto, Satoshi es increíble en el futbol, será muy útil en la competencia de postas y 100 metros

Brook: Y Héctor es perfecto para ayudarnos en la competencia de ciclismo, salto alto, basquetbol y postas

Brake: Ya tenemos a nuestro equipo completo

Burst: Sip, ahora solo hay que llamar a los que seleccionamos para avisarles de que estarán en el equipo

Brake: Bueno ahora que lo solucionamos quiero decir que….-antes de terminar es interrumpido por su celular que estaba sonando- Hay no, porque ahora quien será-dijo para agarrar su celular y contestar la llamada.

[En la llamada]

 _Brake: Hola, ¿Quién habla?_

 _¿? Hoolliiss Braky-kun_

 _Brake: Aaaggg ¿Qué quieres ahora Patricia?_

 _Patricia: Bueno, sabes que se están acercando los jugos del día del deporte y pensaba que tal vez nosotros dos, más tus primos y mi amigas haríamos un gran equipo_

 _Brake: Lo siento Patricia, pero mis primos y yo, ya hemos decidido hacer equipo con Hana, Héctor y Satoshi, para participar en los juegos el día del deporte_

 _Patricia: ¡QUE! Y porque los habéis elegido a ellos y no a mi_

 _Brake: Sin ofenderte, pero eres muy mala en los deportes y cada vez que te escogíamos perdíamos y si elegíamos a Betty o Mily, tú las amenazabas con algo para que te cedieran su posición_

 _Patricia: ¡Porque ellas deben seguirme a mí!_

 _Brake: ¡Y la única razón por que te juntas en el equipo es para llamar la atención de la gente! Admítelo no te importa el día del deporte lo único que te importa es ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo_

 _Patricia: ¡Como te atreves a hablarme así! ¡No es forma de hablar así a tu novia!_

 _Brake: Hay no, ya empezaste con eso otra vez_

 _Patricia: ¡Que quieres decir con eso!_

 _Brake: Patricia, ya te había dejado en claro que los dos no somos novios y nunca lo seremos, el que hay habido rumores de que salíamos en el pasado y todos digan que somos pareja, no signifique que en verdad debamos hacerles caso_

 _Patricia: Pero…._

 _Brake: Debo irme Patricia, llámame cundo hayas razonado_

 _Patricia: ¡Te arrepentirás de todo esto Brake Jojo!_

 _Brake: Si claro, nos vemos después_

 _Patricia: ¡No te atrevas a colgarme!_

 _Brake: Adiós_

[Fin de la llamada]

Brook: Era Patricia

Brake: Si, ha intentado convencerme de que nos unamos a su grupo

Burst: Y seguro le has dicho que no

Brake: Por supuesto, le deje muy en claro que ya nosotros habíamos formado el equipo y empezo con sus irritantes caprichos, eh incluso puso como excusa un falso argumento de que soy su novio

Burst/Brook: ¿Encerio?

Brake: Totalmente

Brook: Es por ese rumor de la escuela de hace meses atrás en el que decían que Patricia y tu salían como pareja

Burst: Y que ademas hizo que Patricia se obsesionara contigo

Brake: Sip, desde ese rumor ella tiene la idea de que estamos ambos destinados a estar juntos por siempre como la pareja más popular de la escuela

Burst: Al menos tambien se lo has dejado en claro

Brake: Sip, se lo he dejado muy en claro que no quiero tener nada con ella y de que no vamos a formar parte de su grupo en los juegos y que se busque a alguien más

Brook: Por lo menos ya está enterada

Burst: Aunque no te preocupa que ella puede vengarse

Brake: No que puede hacer ella contra mí, puede que ella provenga de una familia con mucho dinero y recursos, pero yo tengo poderes y ella sabe que no le conviene desafiarme

Burst: Por cierto, mientras tú estabas hablando con la princesa chillona, me dedique a avisarles a Hana, Héctor y Satoshi, que los habíamos elegido para formar el equipo y los tres están de acuerdo con participar

Brook: Quieren que mañana nos reunamos todos en el café Sakura para planear las estrategias de los juegos

Brake: Perfecto, será un buen lugar para planearlo todo

Burst: Y lo mejor de todo Satoshi dijo que iba hablar con sus padres para que nos dejen usar el gimnasio de su familia para practicar antes de los juegos

Brake: Eso es excelente, nos será de mucha ayuda y ahora ya que hemos resolvió todo esto, yo digo que nos relajémonos y disfrutemos del resto del día en la tranquila playa

Brook: ¡Al fin!

Brake: Ah y otra cosa Burst

Burst: Si

Brake: ¡SI VUELVES A METERNOS EN UNO DE TUS ESTÚPIDAS APUESTAS O A DECIDIR UNA DECISIÓN SIN CONSULTARME PRIMERO! Hare que todos en la escuela se enteren de que besas tu propio reflejo y que duermes con un gato de peluche blanco en la noches al que llamaste princesa mentira.

Burst: No te atreverías-dijo horrorizado por lo que acababa de escuchar

Brake: Oh por supuesto que lo hare

Burst: Esta bien no lo volveré hacer feliz-dijo al ver que lo que decía su primo era en serio y no quería que su reputación sea manchada

Brook: Ahora ya podemos ir a nadar y divertirnos

Brake/Burst: Si

Mojo: ¡Niños vengan a comer los sándwiches antes de que se enfríen!

Rbbz: ¡Ya vamos!-dijeron los tres para después dirigirse a donde estaba Mojo para empezar a disfrutas de los bocadillos y del resto del día en la playa.

 **Continuara...**

 **¡SUSPENSO! Hay lo extrañe de verdad, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y si ven en mi perfil verán que subí una nueva historia "Zamy Rose: La liria rosa negra", me gustaría que se pasaran por ella y comentaran a ver que les parece.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima actualización y pongan en sus comentarios cual historia quieren que actualice después: Nueva Generación, Poción de Amor, Eres mi hija o Zamy Rose: La liria Rosa Negra**

 **Próximo** **Capitulo: Cap 14 "Día del deporte (Los juegos comienzan)"**

 **Atte. Nighttime la murciélago**


	18. Aviso Especial: Avances

**Nueva Generación** **: "Avances de próximos capítulos"**

 **¡Hola mis amados lectores! Lamento si los decepcione sobre si esto es un capitulo, pero no últimamente estoy tratando de hacer muchos capítulos y editarlos para ya tenerlos listos. Lo que les voy a mostrar serán descripciones de lo que sucederá en los capítulos próximos de esta increíble historia, así que sin más comencemos con los avances.**

Capítulo 14 "Día del deporte (Los juegos comienzan)"

 _En este capítulo se mostrara ya el día en que las niñas Yumi, Mei y Naomi competirán contra otros equipos incluyendo el de Brake, Burst y Brook por la tonta apuesta que hicieron Mei y Burst, sin mencionar que tambien estan compitiendo por el título de reyes y reinas de la escuela. Pero se les va a complicar y más cuando tambien Patricia ha formado su propio grupo para participar en los juegos, para vengarse de Brake y dejar humillada a las chicas. ¿Lograran ganarlo todo o perderlo todo?_

Capítulo 15 "Recordando"

 _Aquí las chicas visitaran el laboratorio del Profesor Untonio y durante su visita encontraran una caja con las fotos, vídeos y objetos del pasado de sus madres cuando no están salvando el mundo. También contaremos con la aparición de los Rbbz que tambien encontraran fotos y vídeos de sus padres en el pasado antes de volverse buenos y ahí es donde tanto Mojo como el profesor empezaran a contar Flash Backs de los Rrbz y Ppgz._

Capítulo 16 "Ayudando a Alison"

 _En este capítulo las chicas ayudaran a su gran amiga Alison con el café de su familia, trabajando como meseras o como les dicen maids, pero los que no se esperaran es que aparecieran personas las pondrá de un día muy agitado, sobre todo cuando algunos tienen relación con sus desaparecidos padres y madre. [Nuevas personajes]. [Aparición especial de ciertos personajes misteriosos]_

Capítulo 17 "Reencuentro de hermanos"

 _Aquí los populares (Brake, Burst, Brook, Patricia, Betty, Mily, Patrick, Hana, Héctor, Rayan y Satoshi) y los protectores (Yumi, Mei, Naomi, Tamara, Rita, Janeth y Marco) se vuelven a reunir pero esta vez en un parque para seguir investigando del pasado de los chicos, aunque después el parque es atacado por la banda gangrena y las chicas tendrán que salvar el día sin saber que les espera. [Especial escape de ciertos personajes]_

Capítulo 18 "El paseo"

 _En este capítulo las chicas irán a un paseo escolar con todos sus compañeros a nada más que el laboratorio del Profesor Untonio que está más grande. Ahí los RowdyBlackness Boys Z aprovecharan el paseo para ir a investigar algo de información respecto a sus madres y hermanas mellizas. [Llegada de ciertas personas a la ciudad]_

Capítulo 19 "¿Quiénes son?"

 _Aquí las chicas tienen una nueva batalla con su abuelo Mojo Jojo que había perfeccionado una de sus máquinas volviéndola indestructible y durante esa pelea Yumi fue casi vencida, hasta que de repente dos misteriosos seres encapuchados con poderes la salvan y derrotan a Mojo haciendo que todos en la ciudad se pregunten…¿Quiénes son ellos?_

 **Espero que les aya gustado este avance de capítulos de Nueva generación y no puedo esperar para actualizar el siguiente, ademas antes de irme les are una pregunta que espero que todos puedan contestarme en sus comentarios. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Pregunta: ¿Cuales creen ustedes que serán esos personajes misteriosos que empezaran a aparecer desde el capítulo dieciséis?**

 **Atte. Nighttime la murciélago**


End file.
